


Alone

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Misha Collins, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Massage, Public Sex, Top Jensen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 56,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Misha Collins es el nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. Un hombre muy comprometido con las causas sociales, el medio ambiente y su país. Tiene por delante una campaña muy complicada para intentar solventar el desastre de las anteriores elecciones y el anterior presidente, y para ello cuenta con un buen equipo que trabaja duro a su lado. Ahora solo le falta un buen servicio secreto, totalmente actualizado y de confianza, y para eso decide contratar al mejor de los mejores: Jensen Ackles.





	1. Send me an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, pinchad en el link que viene con los títulos de cada capítulo. Son canciones que conocéis seguro y que os adentrará más en los capis.

**Título:** [Alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2PLGbUQgUM)

**Capítulo:** 1/28

**Pairing:** Misha/Jensen

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Taolee

**Beteo:** Una servidora. Tendrá fallos. Perdón por todos y cada uno de ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Lo mismo de hace 15 años.

**Warning:** Todos. No, es broma XD

**NC-17**

**Personajes secundarios: **Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Jim Beaver, Kim Rhodes, Osric Chau, Rob Benedict, Richard Speight Jr, Felicia Day, Ruth Connell, Briana Buckmaster, Steve Carlson.

**Nota de la autora1:** Hace mucho, pero mucho mucho, en una galaxia muy lejana, escribí mi último fanfic y ahí me quedé, por falta de tiempo básicamente. El caso es que llevo varios días con esta idea en la cabeza que no puedo dejar a un lado, por lo que he decidido hacer un fanfic cortito (siempre digo lo mismo y luego me planto en 300 páginas) El caso es que he estado barajando si hacer esta pareja Dean/Castiel, pero la personalidad y forma de ser de nuestro querido y plumoso angelito no me pegaba para esta historia, así que lo he transformado en un Jensen/Misha. Eso sí, el Jensen que vais a encontrar es muy Dean. Aunque eso no es nada raro porque el mismo Ackles ha confesado que tiene muchas cosas de Dean, peeeeero, yo os aviso, por si acaso ;)

**Nota de la autora2:** La idea para este fanfic me ha venido viendo [esta película](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pnWExWI8XI) donde solo he tomado la idea en general y no como base para el fanfic. Nunca pensé que escribiría un fic con esta temática pero se ve que en este último año estoy haciendo cosas que pensé que nunca haría, soooooo... here we go!

**Resumen:** Misha Collins es el nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. Un hombre muy comprometido con las causas sociales, el medio ambiente y su país. Tiene por delante una campaña muy complicada para intentar solventar el desastre de las anteriores elecciones y el anterior presidente, y para ello cuenta con un buen equipo que trabaja duro a su lado. Ahora solo le falta un buen servicio secreto, totalmente actualizado y de confianza, y para eso decide contratar al mejor de los mejores: Jensen Ackles.

**Fechas de publicación (pueden ser modificadas posteriormente)**

\- Viernes 30 de agosto 2019 - capítulo 1:[ Send me an angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMEN9nE7KwA)

\- Lunes 2 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 2: [Wanted dead or alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Py6U3XMy-AM)

\- Miércoles 4 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 3: [Simple man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SniMv8EGiY)

\- Viernes 6 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 4: [More than a feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSism86Y4bk)

\- Lunes 9 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 5: [Love hurts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG4zAK4aKGc)

\- Miércoles 11 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 6: [One more try](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiMtTPrfw_M)

\- Viernes 13 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 7: [Can't find my way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RJMcm1AImg)

\- Lunes 16 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 8: [Don't answer me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJMEaKHbnao)

\- Miércoles 18 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 9: [Stay the night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxpjsXyrZGs)

\- Viernes 20 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 10: [Can't fight this feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Q7ZAg5pfHo)

\- Lunes 23 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 11: [You give love a bad name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9tKwSboJeg)

\- Miércoles 25 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 12: [Is this love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahUQ3tkRtB4)

\- Viernes 27 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 13: [I have nothing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WeNu3uUDQA)

\- Lunes 30 de septiembre 2019 - capítulo 14: [Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sm6cURQX_78)// [Jensen Ackles' version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_75vlcr-C8)

\- Miércoles 2 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 15: [Can you feel the love tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie1oilLX2pg)

\- Viernes 4 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 16: [Trying not to love you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ax_PcPxDXk)

\- Lunes 7 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 17: [Saving me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh3Au31Mqmo)

\- Miércoles 9 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 18: [When you came into my life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WfD7nEoAWM)

\- Viernes 11 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 19: [Eternal flame](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpYNJ8DzL1Q)

\- Lunes 14 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 20: [Islands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvZDuaIq4Y8)

\- Miércoles 16 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 21: [California dreaming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABdHK6U29qo)

\- Viernes 18 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 22: [Natural](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRGiHe0cy1A)

\- Viernes 18 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 23: [My immortal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu7QvOQKcKk)

\- Martes 22 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 24: [Without you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7lmiHD0Rk0)

\- Jueves 24 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 25: [Hello](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJDOS1Zx0AU)

\- Viernes 25 de octubre 2019 -capítulo 26: [The living daylights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21gq7wwE-eU)

\- Lunes 28 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 27: [A million reasons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s467ep25JgU&list=RDs467ep25JgU&start_radio=1)

\- Miércoles 30 de octubre 2019 - capítulo 28. FIN: [Rewrite the stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI-HOQ27QEM)

**CAPITULO 1: ** [ **SEND ME AN ANGEL** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMEN9nE7KwA)

El nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos de América entró en el despacho oval, situado en el ala oeste de la Casa Blanca y dejó la puerta abierta tras él porque sabía que su secretaria le seguía de cerca.

Y no se equivocó, Ruth Connell llegó apenas unos segundos más tarde, seguida de la jefa de gabinete, Briana Buckmaster, para tratar en el despacho del presidente un asunto urgente y de vital importancia.

—No puedes ser vegetariano. Tus votantes ganaderos se lo van a tomar a mal.

Misha miró a Briana pensativo.

—No puedo defender los derechos de los animales mientras me como una vaca. Lo siento. No puedo ser tan hipócrita.

Ruth sonrió con encanto. Había dejado los papeles que traía en las manos sobre la mesa del presidente, en una esquina, y lo miró.

—Eres tan noble... Quizás Richard pueda hacer un artículo para la prensa donde se hable de tu alta moralidad y compromiso con... —Ruth dejó de hablar cuando vio a Misha negar con la cabeza.

—No. De momento no. Tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar. —Se volvió hacia Briana para centrarse en ella—. No he hablado con el señor Beaver para preguntarle por mi nuevo escolta. ¿Cómo va este tema?

Briana asintió. Había hablado con Jim Beaver, jefe de seguridad de la Casa Blanca esa misma mañana.

—Tu nuevo escolta viene de camino desde Europa. El vuelo se ha retrasado por el mal tiempo y por eso no está ya aquí. —Rebuscó entre las carpetas que había dejado Ruth sobre la mesa y le tendió una de ellas—. Jensen Ackles. Ha sido de la guardia personal de la casa real Noruega hasta hace unos meses. Impecable expediente. Considerado el mejor de su promoción. Jim llevaba meses tras él hasta que por fin lo ha conseguido.

Misha aceptó la carpeta, pero no la abrió porque prefirió seguir hablando con ella.

—¿Y por qué no ha seguido con sus servicios con la familia Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg?

Ruth y Briana se miraron. Solo Misha podía saberse el apellido completo de la familia real de Noruega.

—Pues... —Briana se aclaró la voz porque no estaba muy puesta en la realeza europea, pero algo le había oído a Jim. Ojalá no le fallara la memoria.

—Según tengo entendido, el señor Ackles era el escolta de Johan Martin Ferner y, cuando este murió, quiso irse por motivos personales. A la cuenta sintió mucho la muerte de su protegido.

—Dios mío, ¿de qué murió? —Ruth parecía consternada.

—De viejo. Ese hombre tenía más de ochenta años, pero por lo que se ve, Ackles le tenía mucho aprecio y no quiso seguir con la familia. Al final lograron convencerle mientras buscaban a otro que lo sustituyera y, aquí lo tenemos.

—Hmmm. —Misha se había sentado en su silla mientras Briana hablaba. Había soltado la carpeta sobre la mesa sin llegar a abrirla—. Eso dice mucho de su lealtad.

—Si Jim lo ha contratado, es porque es el mejor. —Ruth asintió con firmeza, lo que consiguió que su flequillo pelirrojo le cayera sobre los ojos y le ocultara parte de su rostro.

—Bien. Necesito que pase en cuanto llegue. Por favor.

Ruth garabateó en la agenda algo con rapidez y asintió.

—Listo. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. El resto del servicio de seguridad no ha variado, ¿verdad?

Briana fue la que respondió.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Chau y Padalecki seguirán con su turno de siempre y Rhodes y Ackles el otro turno.

Misha asintió. No conocía a todos los guardias que formaban la plantilla. Era algo que aún tenía pendiente, pero confiaba en el jefe de seguridad porque conocía a Jim desde muchos años atrás y sabía que podía poner su vida en sus manos con los ojos cerrados.

—Perfecto. —El presidente se enfrascó en unos papeles que había dejado abandonados antes sobre su mesa y que corrían algo de prisa.

Briana y Ruth se miraron y caminaron hacia una de las cuatro puertas que había en el despacho oval. Cuando abrieron la puerta noroeste que daba al pasillo principal del ala oeste y cerraron tras ellas, vieron llegar al jefe de seguridad, Jim Beaver, y a un hombre muy alto tras él. Lo de ser alto no era lo más destacable de ese hombre, que sin duda tenía que ser el nuevo escolta del presidente.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a mirarse, unidas por la complicidad que tenían, y sonrieron al Jim cuando el hombre llegó a ellas.

—Señoras. —Jim era un caballero muy formal y educado. Se giró un poco para presentar al recién llegado—. Les presento al señor Ackles, el nuevo escolta del presidente. 

—Por favor, llamadme Jensen. —El hombre les tendió la mano para saludarlas con firmeza en ese apretón y una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro.

—A mí puedes llamarme Briana. —Las mejillas de la mujer se habían sonrojado en apenas unos segundos.

—A mí puedes llamarme como quieras y cuando quieras.

Jim tosió al oír la respuesta de Ruth.

—Estoy bromeando, Jim. —Ruth le dio un codazo para demostrarle que era mentira. Luego se dirigió a Jensen—. Soy Ruth, la secretaria del señor presidente. Le está esperando urgentemente.

Jensen asintió, caminó el paso que le faltaba para llegar a la puerta y agarró el pomo. Antes de entrar, llamó con un par de golpes secos. Cuando se escuchó la voz del presidente al otro lado permitiéndole la entrada, Jensen se volvió hacia el pequeño grupo.

—Si me disculpan...

Ruth esperó a que la puerta se cerrara tras Jensen para volverse hacia Briana. No le importó que Jim estuviera allí todavía.

—Te apuesto lo que sea a que es gay.

Bri alzó una ceja.

—¿Otro gay? —Se volvió hacia Jim para preguntarle de verdad—. ¿En serio es gay? Porque cuando contrataste a Padalecki nos dejaste con la baba caída y el corazón roto. ¿Ahora vas a hacer lo mismo?

Jim se hizo el ofendido.

—Como comprenderán, señoras, no contrato al servicio de seguridad en base a sus inclinaciones sexuales, sino por sus amplias cualidades y capacidades, a la par que por su intachable currículum y las buenas referencias en sus expedientes.

Ruth puso cara de aburrida y miró a Briana.

—Apuesto a que he dejado de escucharle antes que tú.

—No creo.

—Si no tienen otro particular... —Jim las saludó de nuevo de una manera demasiado formal, y se giró para volver por el mismo pasillo.

—Qué estirado es a veces. ¿En serio crees que es gay, Ruth?

—Ya verás... Me apuesto lo que quieras.

—¿Tienes un gaydar o es que eres bruja?

Ruth se giró hacia Briana y la miró con una pícara expresión en los ojos.

—Las dos cosas, querida. Las dos cosas.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Wanted dead or alive

CAPITULO 2: [WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Py6U3XMy-AM)

Jensen cerró la puerta tras él y miró al frente, solo para toparse con los ojos más azules que había visto en la vida. Y era algo absurdo porque había visto un millón de fotos y videos de ese hombre. ¿Quién no conocía al nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos de América? Pero debía de admitir que el hombre ganaba muchísimo más en persona.

—Señor presidente.

Misha se acercó hacia él y le tendió la mano.

—Señor Ackles.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa porque no solían llamarle señor. Intentó recomponer la mente y comenzó con todo lo que tenía que decirle a su nuevo jefe.

—Quiero comunicarle que es un placer trabajar para usted, señor. Desde que acepté el puesto, he estado estudiando y memorizando todo lo que el señor Beaver me ha ido mandando; los planos de la Casa Blanca, la forma de trabajar que tienen aquí, los protocolos y los sistemas de seguridad. En cuanto dé su permiso, iré a por mi equipo.

Misha tardó un rato en reaccionar y asintió, incapaz de recordar nada de lo que había dicho ese hombre, embrujado como estaba por esos ojos verdes y esas pecas. ¿Simplemente se había quedado mirando los labios sin escuchar nada más? Fuera lo que fuera, no estaba siendo nada profesional.

—Sí. Claro. —Tosió y dio la vuelta a la mesa para coger un papel que en realidad no necesitaba—. Como ya habrás visto, para entrar hay muchos controles. Nadie se salva de ellos. Ni los de seguridad. Ni siquiera yo.

Jensen asintió y guardó silencio mientras esperaba a que el presidente siguiera hablando.

—Hay un radio de quince millas sobre el que ningún avión puede volar sobre la Casa Blanca. Hay un sistema de defensa muy bien calculado, al igual que un sistema de infrarrojos. Lo cual a veces resulta muy molesto.

—Entiendo. —Jensen no lo había entendido en realidad. ¿Molesto en qué sentido? Pero asintió porque no quería parecer estúpido ni hacer mil preguntas nada más llegar.

—También sabrás que las ventanas son a pruebas de balas y tenemos un búnker muy bien equipado. Solo he entrado una vez para verlo. Muy gris todo.

Jensen asintió a la vez que intenta ocultar una leve sonrisa. Ese hombre no le estaba tratando con superioridad como se había esperado de una persona de su posición; el presidente parecía estar de charla con él. Solo faltaban un par de cervezas y buena música de los ochenta de fondo.

—Las barreras que rodean todo el recinto son especiales y tenemos un servicio de cáterin y protección alimenticia. Si hay algo a lo que seas alérgico, tienes que decirlo en cocinas.

—No soy alérgico a nada, señor.

—Bien. Hmmmm ¿qué más? Ah, sí; tenemos protección contra drones y sensores de presión en los jardines. Ya me he tropezado con algunos. Son algo molestos, pero dicen que son necesarios.

De nuevo Jensen asintió. Todo eso ya lo conocía, pero no quiso interrumpirle. Su trabajo iba a consistir en mantener a ese hombre con vida, no a llevarle la contraria.

—Por cierto, señor Ackles. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Por supuesto, señor presidente.

—¿Puedo llamarte Jensen?

Jensen parpadeó porque el presidente de los Estados Unidos le estaba preguntando si podía llamarle por su nombre. Ese hombre era el equivalente a Dios en la tierra. Podía llamarle como le viniera en gana que él iba a responder siempre porque ese era su trabajo.

—Puede llamarme como usted crea más oportuno, señor presidente.

—Gracias. —Misha se giró cuando escuchó su teléfono vibrar en algún punto tras él sobre la mesa—. Yo te pediría que no usaras el formalismo de _señor presidente _todo el rato, pero sé que me dirás que no puedes, como me han dicho todos, así que, nada más. —Miró el teléfono, pero lo ignoró y volvió a mirar a su escolta que aún seguía frente a él—. ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta algo más personal?

La saliva que había estado tragando se le quedó a Jensen atascada en la garganta al escucharle. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta personal? ¿Era eso legal? ¿Qué diablos quería saber? No le gustaba que nadie se metiera en su vida privada pero no podía decirle que no. En un gesto un poco ortopédico, asintió a la espera de la pregunta.

—¿Qué te ha hecho tener este tipo de trabajo? ¿Es lo que siempre quisiste ser?

Jensen parpadeó porque no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta. Algo más relajado, se lamió los labios antes de responder.

—Sí. Siempre quise ser escolta. Supongo que lo heredé de mi padre.

Misha alzó las cejas, asombrado.

—¿Tu padre lo era?

—No. Era marine, pero la disciplina es la misma. Luego yo decidí ampliar mis conocimientos porque siempre he sentido la necesidad de, no sé, salvar a la gente. Es algo que no puedo evitar.

—Salvar a la gente. —Misha no quiso decirlo en voz muy alta, pero ahí estaba, rumiando esa frase tan reveladora.

—Sí. Mantener a la gente a salvo, protegerles, luchar por el bien contra el mal. Esto último suena un poco como el Capitán América, pero yo soy así. No puedo evitarlo. Y me gusta.

—Es muy loable que pongas en riesgo tu vida para salvar la de otros. Eso dice mucho de ti.

—Gracias, señor presidente.

Misha le restó importancia a ese agradecimiento porque se veía que Jensen no estaba acostumbrado a cumplidos. Estiró el brazo y esperó a que Jensen le estrechara la mano.

—Gracias a ti por estar en mi equipo. —Cuando le soltó la mano se sintió como perdido. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan acogido por ese hombre con solo un apretón de manos de una persona que acababa de conocer? Quizás por eso Jensen era tan bueno, porque transmitía esa seguridad inquebrantable—. Jim te guiará hoy y te pondrá al día. Mañana a primera hora comenzaremos a trabajar juntos.

—Gracias, señor presidente. Si no necesita nada más, iré a por mi equipo.

Misha asintió mientras lo veía salir del despacho. Se miró las manos y no supo qué hacía allí su teléfono móvil. Desde el primer segundo en que su escolta había aparecido en el despacho, él se había sentido irremediablemente atraído por él, lo cual era altamente inapropiado porque, joder, era el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Lo último que necesitaba era un escándalo de ese tipo. Aunque todo el universo debía de saber que era gay porque él jamás ocultado su orientación sexual, de hecho había hablado de eso abiertamente en muchos de sus mítines, no podía permitirse un pensamiento de ese tipo con ninguno de sus trabajadores porque cualquiera podía pensar lo que no era. Otra cosa no, pero la doble moralidad de América La Grande era demasiado hipócrita como para tontear con ella.

Había sido un día largo, lleno de información y pequeños grandes detalles vitales para el buen cumplimiento de su trabajo. Para Jensen, lo que hacía no era un deber, era una necesidad.

Esa mañana se había levantado antes de que sonara el despertador. Estaba nervioso. Era su primer día como escolta del presidente y no podía evitar la tensión en la nuca. Siempre le pasaba cuando comenzaba a trabajar para alguien nuevo porque tenía que adaptarse a la forma de vida de su protegido. Tenían que llegar a ser uno, pensar como uno, de tal manera que incluso pudieran comunicarse con la mirada, con un simple gesto. Eso, en muchísimos casos, había salvado más vidas que toda esa tecnología que llevaba encima. El problema radicaba en que no podía mirar a los ojos durante demasiado tiempo al presidente a los ojos porque comenzaba a temblarle las rodillas, y nada tenía que ver con los nervios de su nuevo puesto. No, el presidente de los Estados Unidos estaba muy, pero que muy bueno, y era gay. Él lo sabía. Todo el mundo lo sabía. También sabía que una relación entre ellos sería una catástrofe mundial. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio pondría en riesgo su nombre ni su posición por follarse a un segurata cuando podía tirarse a quien le diera la gana. No. Eso no iba a suceder. Él estaba allí para proteger al presidente, y no solo de presuntos atentados terroristas y ataques de cualquier tipo, sino de sí mismo. Jamás haría nada que le pusiera en peligro.

Terminó de ponerse la chaqueta de su uniforme de trabajo y se miró al espejo antes de salir. Traje de chaqueta azul oscuro, corbata a juego, camisa blanca, y un sistema de comunicación bien camuflado era todo lo que se había colocado hasta el momento. La pistola fue lo último que se colocó, escondida en la espalda para que fuera lo menos visible que pudiera. Tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden y en funcionamiento, salió en busca del presidente.

No tenía que ir muy lejos porque, como escolta personal del presidente, tenía que estar día y noche, según el turno que tuviera, cerca del presidente. Este vivía en la segunda planta de la Casa Blanca, en una de las estancias destinadas a los dormitorios de los presidentes que habían estado allí antes que el presidente Collins. A él, como escolta personal, le habían dado la habitación más cercana posible al presidente. Era enorme, con todo lujo de detalles y tecnología. Aún no había cotilleado para qué servían tantos botoncitos en el cuarto de baño, pero lo averiguaría.

Cuando estuvo totalmente listo, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y caminó hacía la del presidente. No tardó ni treinta segundos en llegar. Se paró frente a su puerta y esperó cuadrado en una pose que no dejaba lugar a duda de que estaba de servicio.

Misha salió de su dormitorio a su hora de siempre. Ese día incluso podía decir que iba con algunos minutos de retraso, y eso era algo que, precisamente esa mañana, no podía permitirse porque tenía programado desayunar con el primer ministro de Luxemburgo y no podía llegar tarde. Entonces, nada más abrir la puerta, se topó con una espalda enorme que le impidió el paso.

Al sentir la puerta abrirse tras él, Jensen se giró para saludar al presidente, pero el saludo murió en su garganta al verle.

—Buenos días, Jensen. ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en la Casa Blanca?

Misha había invadido totalmente su espacio personal, y estaba tan cerca que podía contar la pigmentación de los ojos azules de ese hombre.

—Tranquila. —Desvió la mirada. Misha llevaba el cuello de la camisa torcido por un lado y la corbata torcida hacia el otro lado. Era difícil ignorarlo—. Espero que su sueño haya sido placentero.

—Como siempre. —Fue su única respuesta, lo que no indicó si ese _como siempre _era algo bueno o malo. Era una gran forma de responder sin decir realmente nada—. Gracias por preguntar. Hoy vamos a estar muy ocupados.

—Lo sé. Estoy preparado, señor.

—Bien. —Antes de echar a andar, Misha lo miró con una ceja levantada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la puerta de mi dormitorio?

A Jensen ni se le pasó por la cabeza mentirle.

—Veintidós minutos.

—Tu turno no comienza tan temprano. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí, señor, pero como no conozco sus costumbres, no sabía si suele salir antes de la hora acordada.

—Te avisaría si hiciera algo así. No quiero que duermas de menos, ¿entendido?

Jensen asintió sin decir nada. Siempre había tenido problemas de sueño, pero eso era algo que el presidente no tenía por qué saber.

—Sí, señor presidente.

—Bien.

Misha se giró y caminó delante de Jensen hacia las escaleras que conducían a la primera planta. Jensen, que iba tras él, no podía evitar mirarle el cuello torcido de la ropa. Sabía que ese no era su trabajo, que no estaba allí para eso, pero no podía dejar que el presidente de los Estados Unidos fuera por ahí como si acabara de salir de un establo.

—Disculpe, señor presidente.

Misha se giró al oír a Jensen. Estaba atronador con ese traje de chaqueta y ojalá no se hubiera vuelto porque concentrarse en algo, lo más mínimo, con ese hombre cerca, era algo que llevaba intentando desde el día anterior y que aún no había conseguido.

—¿Sí?

Jensen se lamió los labios antes de hablar. Una costumbre que jamás había podido quitarse de encima.

—¿Me permite?

Misha no sabía qué era lo que quería que le permitiera, pero la respuesta era sí, sí a todo lo que quisiera. Asintió sin decir nada, aún perdido en esos labios.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no puedo consentir que nuestro presidente lleve la camisa mal puesta. —Jensen pasó las manos alrededor de su cuello a su nuca y le acomodó la camisa hasta colocarla recta y por fuera de la chaqueta. Luego deslizó las manos por la tela, para quitar posiblemente alguna arruga del tejido, hasta que llegó a la corbata, donde, con manos experimentadas, la puso derecha y afianzó el nudo que llevaba algo suelto. Cuando terminó, dio un paso hacia atrás y le sonrió—. Ya está listo para conquistar el mundo.

Misha se había quedado serio. Quería conquistar otra cosa, algo que estaba muy lejos de su alcance y que jamás podría tener.

—Gracias, Jensen. Vamos allá.

Apenas bajaron unos escalones cuando se encontraron a mitad de camino con Ruth, que iba a buscarle.

—Vamos tarde. —Se quejó. Se unió al lado del presidente para bajar las escaleras que acababa de subir y lo miró—. Vaya, al fin bajas vestido correctamente sin nada torcido. Deben de existir los milagros.

Milagro fue que Ruth no se diera cuenta del color sonrojado de las mejillas de Misha, que intentó ocultarse mirando hacia otro lado. Detalles estúpidos como esos son los que podían meterle en un lío tremendo.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Simple man

CAPITULO 3: [SIMPLE MAN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SniMv8EGiY)

—Buenos días, Jensen.

—Buenos días, señor presidente.

—Hoy tenemos otro día ajetreado.

Jensen asintió y se apartó de la puerta para dejarle paso, pero antes, como llevaba haciendo toda esa semana, le colocó bien la corbata al presidente, que parecía no saber hacerse el nudo correctamente.

—Me han pasado su agenda esta mañana. Está todo listo para la recepción del medio día.

Misha asintió, y le sonrió cuando Jensen se alejó, señal de que ya tenía la corbata bien puesta. Pasó por su lado para tomar la delantera por el pasillo de la segunda planta de la Casa Blanca para ir directos al despacho.

—No tengo ninguna gana de recibir a nadie hoy. Espero que no dure demasiado.

Jensen intentó mirarle desde atrás, pero no le fue posible.

—¿No se encuentra bien? Puedo avisar a su médico.

—No. No. Solo estoy algo cansado.

Jensen no dijo nada, pero no le había convencido sus palabras.

Ser escolta de un político no era algo nuevo para él, aunque serlo del presidente de los Estados Unidos era como jugar en primera división. Todo estaba muy controlado y vigilado. Jim era como una mama pato con todos los del equipo de seguridad y no permitía ni el más mínimo error. Era de elogiar mantener a una plantilla tan importante y tan extensa con un horario tan exigente como el que ellos tenían.

Jensen trabajaba siete días seguidos, y dormía en la Casa Blanca también. Luego tenía tres días libres seguidos donde podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. Algunos trabajadores iban a sus casas a diario a dormir por las noches, pero su caso era distinto porque era la escolta personal del presidente y tenía que estar con él día y noche. Jim le había propuesto alquilarle una casita para que pudiera descansar esos tres días, pero Jensen había declinado la invitación porque le parecía absurdo pagar una casa que iba a estar la mayoría del tiempo vacía. Prefería ir a algún hotel. Estaba acostumbrado a eso e incluso se sentía mejor así. Estar en una casa silenciosa le recordaría lo solo que estaba. Al menos así se sentía hasta que llegó al lado de Misha. El señor presidente. Estar a su lado era más que entretenido. Él sabía que los escoltas solían pasar desapercibidos porque su misión consistía en vigilar y estar en silencio en un segundo plano. Eso le permitía a Jensen oír todo cuanto quisiera y ver al señor presidente siempre que se le ponía el hombre a tiro, cosa que parecía ser su pasatiempo porque Misha era algo patoso y no solo tropezaba consigo mismo, sino con cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor.

Misha.

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a pensar en él como Misha? No podía hacerlo, no debía, y tenía que sacarse a ese hombre de la cabeza. No podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en él de otra manera que no fuera profesional. Era el presidente, su protegido, y cualquier otro concepto, aparte de esos, estaban fuera de lugar.

—¿Jensen?

Jensen levantó la mirada del suelo donde había estado divagando mientras pensaba y la fijó en el presidente. ¿Cómo podía apartar ese color de ojos de su cabeza si era el azul más bonito que había visto en la vida?

—Señor presidente. —Intentó disimular que había estado un rato con la cabeza en otra parte. Cuando estaban dentro del despacho oval y el presidente recibía una llamada tras otra, el tiempo pasaba muy despacio—. ¿Necesita algo?

Misha lo miró con una ceja levantada. Desde que habían llegado, había estado atendiendo llamadas, una tras otra. Ruth había llegado con varios documentos que tenía que revisar y los había dejado sobre la mesa sin articular palabra pero sin quitar una sonrisa picarona del rostro. Jamás entendería a esa mujer. Bueno, ni a esa ni a ninguna. Estaba cansado esa mañana, y aún no habían llegado a la recepción del medio día.

—Mañana es tu primer día libre. ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo especial?

Jensen quiso decirle que su único plan por el momento era sentarse en la barra de un bar y beber una cerveza tras otra, ver algún partido y, con suerte, caer rendido después, pero no habría dado muy buena imagen.

—Dormir —mintió.

—Ah, te envidio. —Misha se había levantado y se he había sentado en el borde de la mesa de cara a su escolta—. Me encantaría poder hacer eso. Algo tan sencillo...

Jensen no era nadie para recordarle que era el presidente y que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero conocía el sentido del honor y de la responsabilidad que tenía ese hombre y sabía que jamás haría nada que no tuviera que hacer. No obstante, nunca estaba de más recordarle las cosas que tenía a su alcance.

—En la última planta tiene múltiples maneras de divertirse. —En la tercera planta de la Casa Blanca había una sala de entretenimiento, una sala de billar, un solárium, un gimnasio, y un salón de música.

—Lo sé. Pero no me gusta estar allí solo.

Jensen lo entendió perfectamente. ¿De qué servía tener todo eso si no podía compartirlo con nadie?

—Puedo echar alguna partida con usted, si lo desea. —Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jensen se había ofrecido a algo que debía de evitar a toda costa, sobre todo después de darse cuenta de la mirada que le había echado el presidente, que no fue para nada de desagrado. Alejarse de ese hombre fuera del trabajo era lo mejor que podía hacer—. Perdón. No quería obligarle a nada.

—No. No. —Misha se levantó del borde de la mesa y caminó hacia su escolta. Jensen era varios centímetros más alto que él. Y más fuerte. Y se habría echado en sus brazos en otras circunstancias—. Está bien. Te agradezco tu ofrecimiento. ¿Te viene bien esta noche? Antes de que termines tu turno.

Jensen apretó la mandíbula porque no había nada más triste que escuchar a ese buen hombre preguntándole si podía estar un rato con él. No pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos mientras le respondía.

—Será un placer para mí, señor presidente.

Durante varios segundos, los dos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro, ajenos a que una de las puertas se abría tras ellos.

—Señor presidente. —Ruth entró bastante alterada—. El Gran Foyer está a rebosar. Todos le están esperando y creo que debería de bajar ya para recibir a los jefes de estado.

Misha asintió. El Gran Foyer era el vestíbulo y entrada principal y formal de la Casa Blanca. Iba a celebrarse un pequeño acto ahí, y luego todos los invitados pasarían al Salón de Oriente, dispuesto ya para dar cabida a tantísimos comensales.

—Estoy preparado. Bajaré en un minuto.

Ruth asintió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Dentro, Jensen miró al presidente. Por lo que tenía entendido, esa era la primera recepción importante que iba a dar el nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos y era primordial que saliera bien, porque Misha necesitaba aliados que tuvieran su misma forma de pensar y tuvieran las mismas ganas que él de salvar el mundo.

Jensen se colocó frente a él y le puso bien la corbata, aunque estuviera correcta en su sitio. Necesitaba una excusa para tocarle y que Misha lo mirara a la vez. Cuando tuvo esos ojos azules puestos en él, le sonrió con franqueza.

—No vas a estar solo. Yo voy a estar junto a ti en todo momento.

Jensen se había dado cuenta de que lo había tuteado, pero eso era lo que el presidente necesitaba en ese momento; que lo trataran como a un hombre normal que tenía demasiado poder en las manos y que ansiaba hacer lo correcto para todos. Un hombre que se sentía solo en una habitación a rebosar de gente.

—Gracias, Jensen.

Habían sido dos palabras, pero suficientes para que Jensen notara un ligero cambio de tono en ellas. Misha ya no parecía tan apagado como esa mañana cuando apareció tras su puerta. Estaba preparado y había llegado la hora. Jensen abrió y salieron, y durante todo el día estuvo a menos de un metro de él tras su espalda. Parecía una tontería, pero Misha supo que estuvo ahí en todo momento y eso le ayudó mucho.

La recepción fue todo un éxito, y la comida duró hasta bien entrada la tarde. Hubo varias actuaciones de celebridades que estaban invitadas al evento y todo se alargó más de lo previsto. Cuando Misha llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio estaba agotado. Parecía una tontería, pero ser diplomático y poner buena cara cuando lo que de verdad quería era darle una paliza a más de uno, consumía mucha más energía de la que generaba. Tras él, Jensen tenía cara de cansado, pero en su caso era normal porque había estado en guardia todo el día.

—Jensen. —Se giró hacia él para mirarle—. ¿Nos ponemos algo más cómodo y nos vemos aquí en... quince minutos? Si sigue en pie lo de echar una partida al billar.

Jensen asintió y esperó a que el presidente entrara en su dormitorio para caminar él hacia el suyo. Le daba tiempo a darse una ducha rápida. Lo necesitaba. Esos trajes tan almidonados eran como una camisa de fuerza.

Se duchó y se vistió a toda prisa y, cuando llegó a la puerta del presidente y fue a llamar a la puerta, se miró y se sintió extraño. Se había puesto un pantalón vaquero y una camisa de cuadros. Era demasiado informal, ¿no? ¿Cómo iba a presentarse así frente al presidente de los Estados Unidos? ¿Frente a su jefe? ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Estaba claro que desde que había conocido a ese hombre, había dejado de pensar con claridad. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir corriendo y cambiarse. Si se daba prisa, podría hacerlo en un minuto y medio y podría estar de vuelta antes de que el presidente saliera del dormitorio, pero la puerta se abrió a su espalda y él se quedó petrificado, dudando si volverse o si salir corriendo.

—Parece que ambos tenemos los mismos gustos.

Jensen, que no sabía a qué se refería el presidente, se dio la vuelta poco a poco, hasta quedar plantado frente a él. Misha llevaba un vaquero claro, algo roto por encima de la rodilla, y una camisa de cuadros azules.

—Yo... Me siento raro vistiendo así frente a usted. —Jensen vio que Misha pasaba por su lado y que iba descalzo. Conociéndole, no tenía muy claro si se le habían olvidado los zapatos, o es que realmente quería ir así.

—Vamos perfectos para jugar al billar. Ah, y una cosa, Jensen.

—¿Sí?

—Llámame Misha.

Jensen lo alcanzó cuando el presidente ya subía las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.

—No puedo hacer eso, señor.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque usted es el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Misha se giró y lo miró muy de cerca.

—Ahora mismo no lo soy. Soy Misha; el que va a darte una paliza al billar. —Al ver a Jensen dudar, lo intentó de otra manera—. Considéralo una orden.

Ante eso, Jensen no podía negarse.

—De acuerdo, Misha.

Jensen nunca había estado en la tercera planta de la Casa Blanca. Le habían enseñado los entresijos de la primera y segunda planta y del sótano, pero allí arriba no había llegado. Quizás porque no era un lugar que usaran mucho.

La sala de ocio era un lugar enorme, igualmente recargado de muebles de época, como había por toda la casa, mezclados con buen gusto con distintos elementos de ocio.

—¿Qué te sirvo para beber, Jensen? —Misha caminó hacia el mueble bar que había al fondo de la sala—. Inspecciona lo que quieras mientras preparo las bebidas.

—Un agua, gracias.

Misha se paró en seco y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Ya no estás de servicio. —Le recordó—. Te pondré un whisky como el que me voy a poner yo. Total, ninguno de los dos vamos a conducir para volver a casa.

Jensen quiso quejarse, pero acabó por darle la razón. No quería llevarle la contraria y que se pasaran así toda la noche, así que comenzó a dar una vuelta de una estancia a otra. Aquello era enorme, destinado para satisfacer los momentos de ocio de toda la familia. Cuando llegó a la sala de música, se encontró con una habitación con la misma decoración y acorde al resto de las habitaciones, pero a diferencia de las demás, había un enorme y preciosísimo piano de cola. Junto a una de las paredes, había varios elementos de música y allí, hermosa y reluciente, había una guitarra española.

Sin poderlo evitar, Jensen fue directo a por ella. Había aprendido a tocar en el instituto y era algo que le gustaba mucho hacer en su tiempo libre. Eso había sido muchos años atrás. Ahora no tenía tan claro de que recordara ni un solo acorde.

Agarró la guitarra por el mástil y caminó hacia el sofá más cercano. Sus dedos, de inmediato, supieron cómo colocarse y las primeras notas comenzaron a brotar de las cuerdas.

Misha acaba de servir los dos whiskys cuando escuchó música al fondo. Pensó que Jensen había encendido la radio, así que se dirigió hacia el sonido. Conforme fue llegando, vio el perfil de Jensen sentado en el sofá. Entonces se percató de que era él el que estaba tocando y cantando a la vez. Sin saber que lo había hecho, se quedó parado para mirarle, como hipnotizado, incapaz de salir del embrujo de esa maravillosa voz.

_"And be a simple kind of man _

_Oh, be something you love and understand _

_Baby be a simple kind of man _

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

Jensen se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y paró de pronto, dejando la canción a medias.

—Lo siento.

Misha llegó hasta él y se quedó de pie frente al sofá.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente? ¿Tener una voz maravillosa o saber tocar la guitarra tan bien?

Jensen se ruborizó por esas palabras.

—He cogido la guitarra sin permiso.

Misha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora eres mi invitado, Jensen. Puedes hacer aquí lo que quieras.

Jensen se levantó y colocó la guitarra en su sitio. Cuando se volvió, Misha estaba tras él, con el brazo estirado y ofreciéndole la bebida.

—Dime, Jensen, ¿hay algo que no sepas hacer?

_No sé dejar de pensar en ti._

—No sé cocinar. Soy un desastre. —Más desastre era en su misión por dejar de sentirse atraído por el presidente. Jamás podría pasar nada. Era una lucha perdida en la que solo se haría daño a sí mismo.

—Algún día te daré clases. Se me da bastante bien.

Jensen no sabía ese dato. Le dio un sorbo al whisky y lo siguió hacia el billar.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí. Solía cocinar casi todas las noches. Inventaba comidas saludables e intentaba añadir proteínas que no fueran de origen animal. No siempre lo conseguía.

Jensen sonrió.

—Eres vegetariano.

—No, pero lo intento.

—Yo no me lo he propuesto nunca. No sé si podría.

Misha dejó su vaso en el borde del billar y fue a colocar las bolas sobre el tapete.

—¿Alguna forma en concreto de jugar al billar? ¿Billar americano, carambola, snooker? Aunque con lo bien que parece que se te da hacer todo, es posible que tu especialidad sea el billar artístico y ahora sea tu oportunidad de darme una paliza, porque de esa forma sí que no sé jugar.

Jensen se rio al imaginarse semejante cuadro.

—No, no. Lo único artístico que he hecho en mi vida fue formar parte del equipo de animadoras de la universidad.

Misha no se esperaba esa declaración y se atragantó con el whisky.

—Dime que hay fotos de ese momento.

—No lo sé. Es posible que haya en alguna parte. —Claro que las había, pero ni de coña lo confesaría.

—Sé que me mientes. —Misha había agarrado uno de los tacos y lo apuntó con él—. No sabes mentirme.

Ese dato le interesó a Jensen. ¿Cómo sabía Misha cuándo mentía y cuándo no? Apartó el taco con suavidad con una mano y se acercó a él.

—¿Cómo sabes que miento?

Misha no se achantó. Estaba acostumbrado a tenerle muy cerca, aunque ahora no era igual; era mejor que en cualquier sueño que pudiera tener.

—Porque no me miras igual cuando dices algo de lo que no estás muy seguro.

—¿Qué? Eso no es cierto.

Misha no se apartó de él.

—¿Ves? Lo has vuelto a hacer. Tu mirada.

Jensen se ruborizó y caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás. Había perdido esa primera batalla.

—¿Sabes, Jensen? No tenía ni idea de que me mirabas distinto cuando no estabas seguro de algo, o cuando mentías. Ahora me lo acabas de confirmar.

Jensen abrió la boca conteniendo un insulto. La risotada de Misha le obligó a reír él también. Nunca le había escuchado reír tan abiertamente, tan despreocupado, y eso hizo que olvidara que acababa de descubrirse a sí mismo.

—Buscaré esas fotos hasta en el fin del mundo.

Jensen agarró su taco y dio la vuelta a la mesa.

—No las encontrarás.

Misha puso el taco en el suelo y se apoyó en él en una pose demasiado sexy.

—Soy el presidente. Puedo y lo haré.

Jensen lo miró y tuvo que apartar luego la mirada para disimular que estaba luchando contra sí mismo para no caminar hacia él y comérselo a besos.

—Bueno. Correré el riesgo. Mi madre ya sabe que soy gay. Al menos esa parte de la historia la tengo superada.

A Misha le tembló la mano al escuchar ese dato. Era gay. Jensen era gay. Gay.

Por lo bajo maldijo su mala suerte porque antes, cuando se había fijado en él, se había frenado a sí mismo auto convenciéndose de que le gustaban las mujeres, de que no tendría nada que hacer con él. Pero ahora, tras saber ese dato, ese deseo que había estado intentando sepultar durante toda esa semana, había salido a flote y sin intenciones de volver a hundirse de nuevo.

—¿Tus padres no lo aceptaban?

—Sí. De hecho lo sabían antes que yo, pero yo no quise darme cuenta ni admitirlo hasta ese momento. Me vestí de animadora no porque me sintiera mujer, no; lo hice porque fue la única forma que tenía en ese momento para llamar la atención. No quería vestirme de mujer todos los días de mi vida. Quería pertenecer al equipo de las animadoras sin ninguna etiqueta. Nada más.

—Un revolucionario por los derechos del colectivo. Impresionante. Me gusta. Cuéntame más.

Jensen le dio un trago a su vaso y caminó hacia él con determinación, lo agarró por los hombros y lo arrastró hacia una esquina de la habitación. Le puso una mano sobre la boca y habló a unos milímetros de su cara.

—No te muevas. Han saltado los infrarrojos del jardín. Hay alguien fuera que no debería de estar ahí.


	4. More than a feeling

CAPITULO 4: [MORE THAN A FEELING](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSism86Y4bk)

Jensen arrastró escaleras abajo a Misha y lo dejó en su dormitorio. Por La Gran Escalinata, que era parte del vestíbulo, se encontró con otros agentes de seguridad cuando bajaba a la planta principal.

—Chau. —Jensen llamó a su compañero de turno y caminó rápido hacia él—. ¿Qué ha pasado? He visto las luces fuera pero no ha saltado la alarma.

—Los infrarrojos han reaccionado ante un movimiento, pero no hemos encontrado a nadie. —A Osric se le veía preocupado—. No sabemos si ha podido entrar en la casa.

Jensen apretó los dientes.

—Habrían saltado las alarmas internas. Se activaron cuando terminó la recepción. No es posible que haya podido colarse nadie. —Jensen caminó hacia Jim que venía hacia ellos—. Yo personalmente me he ocupado de activar las alarmas de la casa. No puede haber entrado nadie.

Jim lo miró. El aliento de Jensen olía al whisky, y eso decía muy poco en su favor. Antes de responderle, miró a Osric.

—Chau, ve a comprobarlo todo.

Cuando Osric obedeció, Jensen se enfrentó a él.

—¿Duda de mí, señor?

Jim no se caracterizaba por andarse por las ramas, así que fue directo al grano.

—Apestas a alcohol. ¿Llevas mucho bebiendo?

Jensen cerró los ojos un segundo. Sabía que aceptar la invitación del presidente iba a traerle problemas.

—No. No bebo. No soy un borracho, y estaba completamente sobrio cuando he terminado de mi turno hace media hora.

—Pues no has perdido el tiempo en servirte una copa.

—Ha sido un día muy largo. —La respuesta llegó desde la escalera, donde el presidente bajaba a toda prisa—. He invitado al señor Ackles a una copa fuera de su hora de servicio mientras echábamos una partida al billar.

El duro tono de voz del presidente no le dejó otra a Jim que asentir sin discutir nada más. Se volvió hacia Jensen y lo miró con sorna.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

Jensen lo enfrentó con la mirada fija en él.

—Vamos a averiguarlo.

Misha quiso recordarle que él no estaba allí para hacer esa clase de trabajo, que su deber era protegerle a él y no salir al jardín a jugar a los soldados, pero sabía que, si retenía a Jensen a su lado en ese momento, no iba a perdonárselo nunca. Para su escolta, eso era su vida. No solo era su trabajo, era su religión, por lo que vivía, su forma de pensar. Tenía que dejar que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer aunque todos los poros de su cuerpo le estuvieran gritando lo contrario.

Jensen salió al jardín con las manos vacías. Ahora mismo, si había alguien fuera apuntando con algún tipo de arma, él era un blanco fácil. Pero le dio igual. Nadie dudaba de él ni de su profesionalidad.

Dentro, en la casa, el presidente caminó rápido hacia el puesto de seguridad seguido muy de cerca por Jim. Allí estaban las pantallas de todas las cámaras de seguridad que había por toda la casa. Las que estaban accionadas por orden del presidente. Y las del jardín lo estaban. Jim fue el que comenzó a manejarlas. El sistema de seguridad era de la más alta tecnología y podían ver con total claridad lo que estaba sucediendo fuera.

—¿Tienen audio estas cámaras? —Misha estaba atento al grupo de hombres que se había desplegado por todo el jardín.

—Sí. —Jim apretó un botón y el audio llegó de la cámara más cercana a Jensen justo cuando su escolta llegaba al grupo de hombres.

—¿Novedades?

—Sí. —Uno de los de seguridad, Haydn-Jones, estiró el brazo y puso ante los ojos de Jensen un gato enorme, gris, con una cabeza y un cuerpo más parecidos al de una pantera que a un gato—. Vamos a deshacernos de él. Menudo lío ha montado el bicho este.

Jensen lo miró.

—¿Deshaceros? Explícate, David.

—Sí. Darle una patada en el culo y que se vaya por ahí y no vuelva.

Jensen cogió al gato, que parecía ser totalmente inofensivo y miró a ese hombre con cara de pocos amigos. No le conocía de nada, pero por ese simple comentario, no iba a tenerle en cuenta para mandarle una tarjeta de felicitación por navidad.

—Eso que me acabas de decir se lo vas a decir tú al presidente. No va a consentir un trato así.

—Díselo tú. ¿No eres acaso su perrito faldero? El presidente se preocupa por estupideces como estas en lugar de hacer cosas más importantes.

—El presidente lucha por lo que es correcto y está claro que tú no sabes lo que es eso.

El ambiente se volvió tenso en el acto. Todos miraban a Jensen y a David a la espera de una reacción. Osric intentó apaciguar el ambiente.

—Venga. Ha sido una tontería. Volvamos dentro, lo explicamos todo y...

—Queda usted despedido, señor Haydn-Jones. —La voz de Jim sonó detrás de Jensen. Todos se volvieron para mirarle. El hombre traía cara de muy pocos amigos—. Vuelva mañana a por su finiquito y a por sus cosas. —Luego se volvió al resto de hombres—. Y que esto os sirva de lección a todos: No toleraré ninguna otra falta de respeto hacia ningún compañero, al igual que tampoco se tolerará ningún tipo de maltrato animal en la Casa Blanca. ¿He sido claro? —Tras oír la afirmación de todos, Jim asintió todo lo complacido que podía estar en ese momento—. Volvamos todos a nuestros puestos. —El hombre esperó a que el grupo se disolviera y a que Jensen se quedó algo más rezagado, aún con el gato en brazos, cuando se colocó a su lado—. Siento haber dudado de ti, hijo.

Jensen giró la cabeza para mirarle. El tono de Jim, al igual que su expresión, se habían relajado. Eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Siento haberle faltado al respeto. No volverá a pasar.

—Lo sé. —El hombre le dio una palmada en la espalda—. El presidente le espera para que le cuente lo que ha pasado.

Jensen asintió y aceleró el paso para entrar cuanto antes. Al llegar, le comunicaron que el presidente acababa de marcharse a su despacho, así que tomó rumbo hacia allí. Cuando llegó, dio un par de golpes antes de abrir y caminó por el despacho, aún con el gato en un brazos.

—Señor presidente. Puedo explicarle...

—No hace falta que me cuentes nada, Jensen. Lo he visto y lo he oído todo. Gracias por defender al gato y por tu lealtad hacia mí. Sabes de sobra lo que opino sobre la crueldad animal y la lucha que llevo a cabo para defender sus derechos.

Jensen no necesitaba escuchar nada más.

—Lo sé. Todo el país lo sabe, y ese tío es un tonto por hablar así. No tiene sentido defender a alguien en el que no crees porque en caso de ataque, no antepones tu vida por alguien a quien no le guardas respeto. Me alegro de que Jim lo haya echado.

Misha se había acercado a él mientras hablaba y se acercó al gato para acariciarle.

—Miraremos si es de alguien. Si no, nos lo quedaremos. Ponle un nombre.

Jensen miró al animal, que parecía aburrido en sus brazos.

—¿Whisky?

Misha se rio.

—Siento que Jim haya desconfiado de ti por mi culpa.

—No pasa nada. Ya sabemos que no podemos volver a repetirlo.

Misha no lo tenía tan claro, pero entendía el razonamiento de Jensen. Ese era su trabajo, era su vida, y ponerlo en riesgo por una tontería era demasiado estúpido.

—Buenas noches, Jensen. Y gracias.

Jensen asintió, se dio media vuelta, y caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez allí se dio cuenta de que llevaba al gato en el brazo. Se giró de nuevo y fue hacia Misha para pasarle el animal.

—Buenas noches, señor presidente. Hasta dentro de tres días.

Misha tensó la mandíbula. Cuando se quedó a solas con el animal en el despacho, se volvió hacia él y lo miró.

—No sabes lo mucho que te envidio por haber estado en sus brazos.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Love Hurts

CAPITULO 5: [LOVE HURTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG4zAK4aKGc)

Jensen cerró los ojos, deseando haber cambiado el turno con algún otro de sus compañeros. Odiaba volar, y sabía que era un temor bastante infantil por su parte. Había volado muchísimas veces, a diferentes ciudades, países, casi siempre en aviones privados con todo lujo de detalles. Y nada; ese temor seguía en él como el primer día.

Nada más incorporarse de sus días libres, Ruth, la secretaria del presidente, le anunció que hiciera las maletas porque estarían varios días fueras. Era la primera vez que tenía que proteger al presidente fuera de su territorio. Eso significaba coordinarse con otros organismos de seguridad, que no siempre estaban dispuestos a colaborar. Sí; tenía unos días muy largos por delante, aunque ver al presidente a primera hora de la mañana siempre era un buen motivo para empezar el día. Llegó a su puerta justo cuando el hombre salía.

—Buenos días, Jensen. Espero que hayas descansado.

—Buenos días, señor presidente. Sí. Gracias. —Jensen no pretendía ser tan escueto, pero se le había secado la boca al verle. ¿Ese hombre siempre había sido tan atractivo?

—¿Tengo bien el cuello de la camisa?

Jensen apartó la mirada de sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No —esbozó una sonrisa y estiró los brazos para colocarle bien la corbata y el cuello de la prenda, como hacía casi todas las mañanas.

—Te he echado de menos.

Jensen se quedó petrificado en el sitio, incapaz de mover ni un solo dedo. Incluso había dejado de respirar. Tembloroso, desvió la mirada hacia sus ojos, porque eso que acababa de escuchar no podía ser real.

—Ruth me sermonea cuando llevo mal puesta la ropa. —Comenzó Misha al ver que había captado toda su atención—. Y estos tres días que no has estado, deberías de haberla escuchado...

Aliviado, o quizás no tanto, Jensen sonrió porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Se lamió los labios y salió del paso como pudo.

—Seguro que lo hace con cariño.

Misha, que se había quedado mirando esos labios, reaccionó a sus palabras.

—De acuerdo. Veamos qué es lo que dice. —Y retrocedió un paso para que Jensen no pudiera arreglarle el cuello—. Vamos. Seguro que ya nos está esperando en la entrada.

Jensen lo siguió, expectante para ver en qué momento se tropezaban con la mujer. Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho; cuando iban por la mitad de la Gran Escalinata, Ruth los divisó desde el vestíbulo. Esa mujer tenía mejor vista que un halcón.

—¿Cree que puede arreglar el mundo, señor presidente, si no sabe arreglarse la corbata? —Ruth caminó hacia ellos y esperó a que llegarán al escalón donde ella se encontraba para colocarse frente a Misha y ponerle bien la corbata—. La semana pasada pensé que ya había aprendido a vestirte solito, pero desde hace unos días me he dado cuenta de que vamos a tener que contratar a alguien para eso. ¿Es que no ha aprendido a vestirte como corresponde?

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, a Misha le encantaba la sinceridad con que lo trataba Ruth.

—Siempre se me ha dado mejor desvertirme, la verdad.

Jensen apretó los labios para que no se le notara que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. Ruth, que tampoco estaba cerca de cortarse, le siguió la broma.

—A todos nos gustaría desvestirte, querido, pero me temo que la parte más conservadora del mundo no lo vería con buenos ojos. —Levantó la vista hacia Jensen—. El próximo día lo vistes tú.

Jensen asintió sin responder. ¿Qué iba a decir? Le habría gustado decir que estaba encantado de poder hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de eso porque cada vez le costaba más no levantar un dedo para rozarle la mandíbula cuando le ponía bien la corbata.

Misha, que se había girado hacia él, lo miró divertido.

—Ahora eres mi ayuda de cámara también. Voy a tener que subirte el sueldo.

Jensen miró por encima del hombro del presidente para ver al fondo cómo Ruth caminaba hacia la puerta mientras organizaba las cosas para el viaje.

—Lo haría gratis —susurró, bajito.

Misha mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más de lo normal sumergida en esos ojos verdes de Jensen tan enormes, tan expresivos, y tan importantes para él.

—¿Caballeros? —La voz de Ruth se escuchó a lo lejos—. ¿Nos vamos?

Era un error pensar que el Air Force One se refería a un avión en concreto. En realidad, ese era el indicativo que se le daba al control del tráfico aéreo a cualquier avión de la Fuerza Armada de los Estados Unidos y que transporte en ese momento al presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.

El avión en el que iban era enorme, y eso que apenas iban veinte personas dentro: El presidente, su secretaria, el médico personal que estaba obligado a viajar con la comitiva, y el servicio secreto. En ese viaje en concreto también iban Richard Speight Jr, que era el periodista autorizado por la Casa Blanca, y Robert Benedict, vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos. Todos iban a una recepción muy importante en Dinamarca, crucial para la búsqueda de aliados que estuvieran dispuestos a salvar el planeta junto al presidente.

Jensen miró el dormitorio que le habían asignado en el avión y se quedó con la boca abierta. Esa habitación era más grande que el último apartamento que había tenido. El único que había tenido en propiedad y que había acabado vendiendo porque no lo usaba. Estar en el avión tenía como positivo que podía relajarse un poco porque algunos compañeros iban con él, y no había amenaza cercana. Al menos ninguna que él pudiera solucionar en caso de encontrarse con una de frente. A pesar de que podía relajarse en su cama un buen rato si quisiera, la falta de sueño brillaba por su ausencia. Sabía que no podía seguir así, pero no había encontrado la manera de poder dormir una noche más de cuatro horas seguidas. Cualquier persona normal habría aprovechado todas las comodidades que le ofrecían en esa habitación, pero a él todo eso le sobraba porque sentirse enjaulado ahí dentro, sin posibilidades de salir, le provocaba un poco de ansiedad que no sabía muy bien cómo gestionar.

Abrió la puerta y se topó de lleno con el presidente.

—Jensen. Venía a buscarte.

Jensen asintió. Por experiencia sabía que el trato tan cercano y familiar que le daba el presidente era algo muy poco común. Se habría sentido incómodo si solo hubiera sido con él, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que Misha era igual con todo el mundo.

—¿Necesita alguna cosa, señor presidente?

_Que dejes de llamarme señor presidente y me llames Misha._

—Sí. ¿Puedo pasar?

Jensen parpadeó porque no se esperaba esa petición. Al final reaccionó y se echó a un lado para que Misha entrara en su dormitorio. Cuando el presidente pasó por su lado, cerró la puerta tras él, pero no se movió del sitio.

—¿Hay algún problema, señor presidente?

Misha se había sentado a los pies de la cama y había echado el cuerpo hacia delante. Con los codos puestos en las rodillas, dejó caer la cabeza sobre las palmas de las manos. En esa postura no se le veía la cara.

Jensen se acojonó un poco.

—¿Señor?

—¿Puedes... —La voz salió de entre sus manos. El presidente ni siquiera apartó la cara de las manos para hablar—... dejar de llamarme señor presidente por un momento, por favor?

Jensen caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. En ese momento el señor presidente necesitaba un descanso de sí mismo. Le colocó una mano en la rodilla y se la frotó.

—¿Estás agobiado?

Misha levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al frente.

—Agobiado es poco. Yo... A veces me siento como si el peso de, absolutamente todo, recayera sobre mí, sobre mis actos y mis movimientos, y que si la cago, perjudicaré a todo el mundo. —Hizo una pausa, perdido en sus propios pensamientos—. Si en la recepción que tenemos dentro de unas horas, no consigo lo que debo conseguir, más de la mitad de mi trabajo no habrá servido para nada y decepcionaré a todos aquellos que me han votado.

—Quítate los zapatos y túmbate en el centro de la cama. Boca abajo.

Misha titubeó un segundo, pero no discutió y obedeció sin rechistar. Mientras tanto, Jensen observaba todo lo que hacía. No sabía de dónde había salido esa petición, pero ahí estaba; ordenando al presidente de los Estados Unidos que cumpliera lo que él decía. Se había puesto duro, claro que sí, porque era consciente de que tenía a Misha a su merced y que, cualquier cosa que le dijera, éste lo haría.

La tentación era muy fuerte, pero no iba a jugar con la salud mental del presidente. Ese hombre no se merecía eso. Había ido allí en busca de ayuda y él iba a dársela.

—Voy a darte un masaje. Si en cualquier momento hay algo que no te guste, dímelo y pararé.

Misha giró la cabeza hacia él.

—¿También me vas a decir una palabra de seguridad?

En otras circunstancias Jensen le habría seguido el juego, pero conocía de sobra a Misha, y sabía que escondía parte de sus miedos tras bromas y juegos de palabras. Esta vez no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—Cuando te pregunte, me vas a decir el color que sientas en ese momento. Si te gusta el masaje y te es placentero, dirás verde. Si empieza tornarse duro, algo molesto, pero quieres aguantar, dirás amarillo. Por el contrario, si algo no te gusta, te duele, o te hace sentir incómodo, dirás rojo y yo pararé inmediatamente. ¿He sido claro, Misha?

—Sí, señor.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que Jensen supo que la cosa se le había ido completamente de las manos. Solo pretendía darle un masaje para liberar tensiones, pero no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, y fue cuando el presidente le había llamado _señor, _cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás.

Se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama al lado del cuerpo tumbado de Misha. Tanteó con los dedos la musculatura de la espalda del presidente, y comenzó a presionar sobre los músculos indicados.

El primer gemido que Misha soltó fue directo a su entrepierna. Ese hombre tenía la espalda agarrotada, fruto del estrés y de pasar tantas horas sentado. Deshacerle los nudos que tenía, y una contractura en el deltoides iba a ser algo doloroso, pero para eso habían aclarado antes el tema de los colores. Apretó con los dedos y liberó la tensión acumulada. Había notado el cuerpo de Misha en tensión los primeros segundos, para luego relajarse tras el impacto inicial.

—¿Color, Misha?

—Verde.

Jensen asintió complacido y siguió con el masaje en la espalda, deshaciendo los nudos que iba encontrado a su paso. ¿Cómo había podido ese hombre estar así? Porque tenía que ser muy doloroso. Quiso echarle la bronca por no haber llamado a ningún fisioterapeuta, pero no quería regañar a alguien que había acudido a él en busca de ayuda.

—Estamos terminando. ¿Color?

—Verde.

—¿Siempre es verde para ti? —y apretó un poco más a conciencia para probarle.

—Sí. Como el color de tus ojos.

En otras circunstancias, en otro momento en su vida, le habría dado la vuelta a Misha, le habría arrancado la ropa, y le habría hecho el amor durante horas, pero tal y como estaban en ese momento; en un avión lleno de gente, él siendo el escolta personal del presidente, y con los ojos de todo el mundo puestos en ellos, intentar hacer algo más era un suicidio en toda regla.

—Hemos terminado la sesión. —Jensen se alejó de la cama principalmente porque no se fiaba de sí mismo.

Misha tardó un tiempo en reaccionar. Se incorporó poco a poco de la cama, hasta que se sentó en el lateral más próximo a Jensen.

—De nuevo, otra cosa que sabes hacer, Jensen.

Jensen no sabía si se refería a dar masajes o a haberle dominado durante unos minutos.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas.

—Ya veo. —Finalmente, Misha se levantó y lo miró—. De nuevo voy a preguntarte. ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

_No sé dejar de pensar en ti._

—No sé cocinar. Ya te lo dije.

—Cierto. Cuando tengamos tiempo libre, nos pondremos manos a la obra.

—Prometo aprender algo.

—Bien. —Misha caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir por ella, se volvió y buscó sus ojos para dirigirse a ellos—. Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por confiar en mí.

Misha asintió, volvió a girarse, y salió por la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la salida del presidente, Jensen entró en el aseo y se apoyó en el lavabo. Había comenzado a jadear y tenía la vista nublada. El sudor de la espalda le había empapado la camisa y se le había pegado a la piel. Tocar a Misha había sido como abrir las puertas del paraíso, donde un montón de ángeles habían salido para recibirle, pero al final él se había quedado fuera. Esa fue la sensación que tuvo, eso sin contar la erección que había crecido y crecido en sus pantalones hasta casi reventar la tela.

¡Maldita fuera su estampa! ¿Así era como pretendía poner distancia entre los dos? Tenía un problema. Tenía un serio problema.


	6. One More Try

CAPITULO 6: [ONE MORE TRY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiMtTPrfw_M)

Aunque un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, en algunas ocasiones, el precio a pagar era tan alto que el poder se convertía en odio y la responsabilidad en castigo.

Para el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América era algo así. Amaba su trabajo, agradecía la oportunidad que le habían dado millones y millones de personas que habían confiado en él y le habían votado, pero había a veces en que se preguntaba si no estaba loco por querer conseguir un imposible. Había días en los que sentía que, por mucho que estirase los brazos, jamás conseguiría alcanzar a la luna.

Iba de camino a la recepción. Muchísimas personas habían sido invitadas. Gente muy importante, con fama y con dinero, pero sobre todo con poder, que habían asistido para escucharle hablar. Quería hacer entender al mundo entero que el planeta no tiene un plan B, que si la partida se acaba, morían todos. Era muy complicado de hacer ver la importancia real de que iban contra reloj y que, o hacían algo ya, o no les iba a dar tiempo de mucho más.

Llevaba su discurso impreso en varias cuartillas y las agarraba con la mano derecha desesperado. Nervioso como estaba, se montó en el ascensor a la par que gran parte de su equipo. Toda esa gente confiaba en él. No podía defraudarles. No podía dejarles a medias. No podía ser esa la sensación que dejara en el ambiente. Tenía que transmitir seguridad, fuerza y confianza. ¿Cómo se hacía eso si ahora lo único que deseaba era meterse debajo de la cama?

Jensen iba tras él. Le rozaba la espalda con su pecho. Eran tantos en el ascensor que apenas había cabida para todos, pero eso le vino bien, porque quería que Misha supiera que él estaba allí y que tenía fe ciega en él.

Con disimulo, y a sabiendas que nadie podía verles de lo apretujados que estaban, adelantó un poco su mano para buscar la del presidente. Sabía que llevaba los papeles del discurso en la otra, así que no le resultó complicado rozarle la cara interna de la muñeca.

Misha no se volvió para mirarle porque no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que era Jensen el que le estaba acariciando la mano. Sintió la yema de su dedo sobre su piel, primero con timidez, y luego sin vergüenza alguna.

Lo hizo despacio, con calma, para relajarle. Misha era capaz de todo lo que se propusiera, pero todo aquello era nuevo para él. Se sentía abrumado, solo en un mar lleno de peces enormes que querían devorarle, pero Jensen no iba a permitir que eso le sucediese.

Cuando el pitido del ascensor anunció que habían llegado a su destino, Jensen le dio un ligero apretón y la mano del escolta regresó a su sitio. Desde atrás, aunque no podía verle la cara, Jensen supo que Misha era en ese momento un hombre nuevo, con más fuerza, rejuvenecido. Lo único que le hacía falta a ese hombre era una confianza cercana. ¡Quería darle tantas cosas, protegerle de tantos peligros! Pero lo único que podía hacer era quedarse en las sombras y confiar en él. Por su forma de andar, sabía que el presidente iba a subir a dar su discurso, e iba a ganar. Iba a ir a por todas. Y lo que era más importante; iba a salir victorioso de allí.

La noche fue una locura. El discurso del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América fue retransmitido en directo por canales de todos los países y, en pocos segundos, consiguió una repercusión mundial. Miles de personas querían unirse a él por la lucha contra el calentamiento global, por los derechos de los animales, por la protección de las personas más desfavorecidas y los colectivos minoritarios. Misha Collins había conseguido lo que ningún presidente había logrado antes; calar en el corazón de las personas.

Jensen no supo hasta qué hora duró la fiesta de celebración. Podía jurar que había visto amanecer y anochecer de nuevo. No estaba seguro. Cuando llegó a la misma habitación que le habían dado en el avión, se quitó la chaqueta, se arrancó la corbata, se tiró sobre la cama, y quiso morirse un rato. Le dolía todo de estar tantas horas en tensión, en alerta, sin apenas parpadear. Ahora que por fin había relajado el cuerpo, este le dolía más que nunca.

Una pequeña turbulencia hizo que levantara la cabeza de la cama. Iban a volar de noche, lo que ya era en sí perturbador para él, pero es que encima habían dado mal tiempo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era drogarse, o emborracharse, y ver si a la mañana siguiente había conseguido llegar con vida a tierra.

—Jensen. ¿Puedo pasar?

Oír la voz del presidente al otro lado de la puerta hizo que se pusiera en pie de un golpe y avanzara rápido para abrirle.

—Por supuesto, señor presidente. ¿Necesita que lo escolte a alguna parte? —Esa pregunta era un tanto ridícula allí dentro porque no había forma humana de salir del avión. ¿Dónde cojones quería que lo llevara? ¿Al baño? Cerró los ojos y se maldijo por su estupidez.

—No. —Misha entró y cerró tras él—. No he tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora de agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Jensen, que estaba parado en medio de la habitación frente a él, se sonrojó un poco, porque a su mente volvió el recuerdo del masaje que unas horas atrás le había dado allí mismo.

—No... No es nada, señor presidente. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo.

Misha le agarró una mano con la suya y se la apretó.

—Créeme que no. Todos esperan que sea perfecto las veinticuatro horas, que no cometa ningún fallo, que sea como un robot, que sonría, que sea amable, que hable con todo el mundo, que dialogue, que... —calló de pronto al ver que se había acelerado—... Pero, ninguna de esas personas me pregunta cómo estoy, o cómo me siento, o si necesito algo. Dan por sentado que, como soy el presidente, puedo tomar lo que quiera, y no es así; a mí más que a nadie me cuesta conseguir lo que más deseo.

Jensen se arrepentiría de preguntar, lo sabía, pero no podía callarse.

—¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

Una turbulencia, algo más violenta que la anterior, provocó que ambos se zarandearan y se quedaran casi abrazados.

—A ti.

Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Jensen había bajado algo la cabeza hasta quedarse peligrosamente cerca de los carnosos labios del presidente. Misha acortó la distancia que quedaba y los rozó. Eso fue como una descarga para Jensen, que se echó hacia atrás con rapidez hasta casi chocar con la pared contraria en su vano esfuerzo de poner toda la distancia posible entre ambos. Lo cual era absurdo porque era su escolta. Había tenido relaciones sentimentales con los que se había rozado menos que con ese hombre.

—Esto no es correcto, Misha, y lo sabes. Podría nombrarte un millón de razones por lo que esto no puede ser y tú podrías añadir otro millón de razones más. No quiero que todo tu esfuerzo, esto por lo que tanto has trabajado, se vea enturbiado por un escándalo tonto. A la gente le gusta el morbo, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué crees que van a pensar de ti? ¿Y de mí? —Se lamió los labios para darse un respiro porque ni él mismo se creía el discurso tan acertado que acababa de darle—. No podemos dejarnos llevar por mucho que queramos porque hay demasiado en juego. Ya no es tu carrera o la mía; es el planeta, Misha, porque si hay alguien que puede hacer algo en positivo por él, ese eres tú. Solo tú.

Misha asintió sin más y una parte de Jensen se vino abajo. ¿No iba a llevarle la contraria, a luchar por él, a hacerle ver la otra cara de la moneda?

—Tienes razón, Jensen, y te pido disculpas por mi poca profesionalidad. No volverá a pasar. —Misha agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero se volvió hacia su escolta antes de salir—. Gracias por formar parte de mi equipo, Jensen. Esta noche no lo habría conseguido sin ti.

Sabiendo que jamás volvería a recuperar a Misha a raíz de todo lo que había expuesto, Jensen se encogió de hombros.

—La pluma no era mágica, Misha. Nunca lo ha sido. Eras tú el que sabía volar por sí mismo. Solo tenías que tener más confianza en ti.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa con pena al oír esa famosa parte del cuento de Dumbo. Sin decir nada, cerró tras él y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su dormitorio. En ese momento sentía a Jensen a un millón de kilómetros de él, como si hubiera perdido un trozo valioso de su vida, y era absurdo porque, ¿cómo se perdía algo que nunca se había tenido?

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Can't find my way

CAPITULO 7: [CAN'T FIND MY WAY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RJMcm1AImg)

Jensen agradeció poder llegar a su habitación en la Casa Blanca, recoger un par de cosas, y salir de allí al menos durante tres días.

El incidente en el avión había ocurrido un mes atrás. Desde entonces, la relación que tenía con Misha era, estrictamente, cordial y profesional. Se saludaban, hablaban y se trataban con formalidad. Así durante los últimos treinta días. Nada más. El ambiente no era tenso, pero ni por asomo era la relación que habían tenido en un principio. Y Jensen comenzaba a cuestionarse demasiadas cosas, una de ellas era de si debería seguir trabajando allí. No se sentía mal, pero le dolía tener a Misha tan cerca y no poderle rozar. Era un sentimiento tan intenso, tan abrasador, que lo dejaba por las noches sin apenas pegar ojo porque, aunque comprendiera y admitiera que el discurso que le soltó al presidente en el avión era la pura verdad, eso no hacía que doliera menos, ni que su cabeza dejara de pensar en él, ni que dejara de echarle de menos.

Al menos sabía que esos tres días que iba a estar fuera, iba a alejarse de la Casa Blanca. Por fin había podido coincidir sus días libres con los de Jared Padalecki. Se habían conocido mucho tiempo atrás y siempre habían mantenido una buena amistad a pesar de la distancia. En todo el tiempo que llevaba junto al presidente, apenas habían coincidido en el mismo turno, y cuando lo habían hecho, habían estado de servicio y no podían entretenerse a rememorar viejos tiempos, pero al fin ese día había llegado.

Jared le había hablado de un motel de carretera donde servían la mejor cerveza del mundo y las partidas de billar salían a mitad de precio. Lo regentaba un colega al que hacía mucho que no veía, pero Jensen no necesitaba saber más; metió en una mochila un par de camisetas y condujo hacia la ubicación que Jared le había facilitado.

Llegó tarde. Se le había hecho de noche conduciendo y le había pillado mal tiempo, pero Jensen era un conductor muy experimentado que podía llevar un volante con los ojos cerrados.

En cuanto entró en el garito, vio a Jared sentado al fondo en una esquina de la barra. Ese gigante de casi dos metros llevaba allí desde por la mañana porque había tenido la suerte de tener medio día libre más que él.

—¡Tío! —Jared se levantó en cuanto lo vio acercarse a él y le dio un enorme abrazo de oso—. Estás demasiado delgado. Vamos a remediarlo. —Se volvió hacia su colega que estaba en la otra punta—. Steve, tráete cuando puedas una ración doble de aritos de cebolla, hamburguesa con bacon, otro par de cervezas y muchos nachos con queso.

Steve se acercó para saludar a Jensen y asintió a Jared. Luego se puso manos a la obra.

—Qué sano todo. —Jensen se sentó a su lado y le robó la cerveza que su amigo había estado tomando para terminársela él.

—Seguro que llevas toda la semana comiendo comida para conejos.

Jensen no respondió y, en lugar de eso, le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza hasta terminársela.

—Vaya, estás del mismo humor que yo por lo que veo. ¿Mal de amores?

Jensen negó con la cabeza y sonrió con pesar.

—Una mala vida, más bien. Recuérdame que me meta la lengua en el culo la próxima vez que me veas soltar un discurso.

Jared no entendía nada de lo que había dicho, pero se imaginó que, a lo largo de la noche, Jensen se lo contaría con todo lujo de detalles. Cuando vio a Steve llegar con los nachos y las cervezas, se frotó las manos.

—Ahora vamos a cenar. En cinco minutos va a comenzar el partido. Así despejamos la mente un rato y dejamos las penas para el postre.

Jensen levantó su cerveza y asintió. Si no había más remedio...

El partido había sido un desastre. Muchos del bar se habían largado, enfadados por el penoso resultado. A Jensen le daba igual su equipo esa noche. Llevaba ya varias cervezas en el cuerpo y varios chupitos de tequila.

—Bueno. Cuéntame. —Jared le pidió a Steve otra ronda—. ¿Nos hundimos juntos ya?

Jensen jugó con el vasito de chupito, se le escapó de los dedos y cayó al otro lado de la barra para acabar espachurrado contra el suelo. Le sonrió a Steve cuando se volvió al escuchar el sonido, pero de nada iba a servirle porque seguramente se lo añadirían en la cuenta.

—Yo ya estoy en el fondo del mar. Ahogado. —Se quejó.

Jared se dejó caer sobre la barra a su lado.

—¿No te has enamorado nunca de alguien que no puedes tener? Alguien que sabes que ha nacido para ti aunque sepas que no puedes tenerlo, pero que deseas tanto a esa persona que te duele el simple hecho de pensar en ella, que no soportas estar lejos, pero sabes que si estás cerca lo vas a pasar muchísimo peor.

Jensen no le dio tiempo a Steve de que dejara el nuevo vaso de chupito sobre la barra cuando se lo quitó de las manos y se lo tomó de un trago. Con la cabeza le indicó que trajera otro.

—Bienvenido a mi puta vida.

Jared se rio.

—Somos dos pringados.

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

—No, el pringado soy yo. Tú solo eres un tonto enamorado. Jamás llegarás a mi nivel de estupidez.

Jared lo miró. Necesitaba una aclaración para esa frase.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque me he enamorado del... —se bebió el nnuevo chupito que Steve acababa de servir. El hombre decidió dejar la botella a su alcance y se largó—... Del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. Muchas gracias.

Jared soltó una risotada pensando que era broma, pero cuando vio que su amigo se tomaba otro chupito, supo que iba muy en serio.

—¡No me jodas, macho! Te pueden despedir por algo así. No, no; te pueden sancionar por algo así. Jim no se anda con tonterías con esos temas, y menos con el presidente.

—La cosa es aún peor.

Jared lo miró esperando que Jensen siguiera hablando. Acercó su vaso de chupito vacío para que se lo rellenara y lo alzó. Brindaron juntos y se lo bebieron a la par.

—Desembucha. —Le apremió. Necesitaba saber más de la historia.

—Yo también le gusto. Incluso hemos... tonteado varias veces. Hasta que regresamos de su último viaje hace varias semanas. Él estaba dispuesto a... No sé, a algo más. Vino a mi habitación dispuesto a dar un paso más. Fuera cual fuera.

—Venga ya.

—Iba a besarme, y yo iba a responderle, pero entonces un momento de lucidez cruzó mi mente y le solté las tres millones de cosas negativas que había si entre él y yo surgía algo más que una relación profesional.

Jared tenía algunas dudas.

—Pero... ¿Te lo quisiste quitar de encima porque no te gustaba o cómo?

—Jay; estoy loco por ese hombre. No hago otra cosa que pensar en él. No sé qué diablos me pasó. Lo peor es que todo lo que le dije es verdad. Si hubiera surgido algo entre nosotros y la prensa se acaba enterando, habría sido un desastre mundial que habría afectado a su carrera, y no es justo después de todo lo que está luchando para conseguir un cambio.

Jared le dio la razón.

—Pues sí, pero te lo podrías haber tirado en el avión y nadie se habría enterado. El secreto no habría salido de allí. Menuda mala suerte que, para una puta neurona operativa que te queda, sea esa la que pillaras de guardia ese día y se expresara con lógica.

Jensen sonrió porque tenía razón.

—Podía haberme pillado la neurona de mandril en celo, que parece que es la única que llevo encendida últimamente.

Jared soltó una carcajada y rellenó los vasos de chupito.

—Le has dicho que no al presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. Con dos cojones, chaval.

Jensen quería darse una patada en las pelotas cada vez que lo pensaba.

—Soy gilipollas, lo sé, pero era lo correcto. Jamás me habría perdonado que su carrera se hubiera visto afectada por mi culpa. Como le pasó a Clinton.

Jared puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es la misma situación; Bill estaba casado, y se lio con la becaria. Bueno, más bien la becaria se la jugó bien. ¿Quién coño guarda un traje con semen?

—Ya...

—Estoy seguro de que si esa tía no hubiera sido una lagarta y su relación hubiera sido real y sincera, nadie se habría enterado y la gente habría reaccionado de otra manera.

Jensen no lo tenía tan claro. La doble moralidad de América era un arma de doble filo y nunca sabías por dónde iba a salir.

—Voy a tener que dejar el trabajo.

Jared lo miró serio.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho él algo?

—¡No! Misha se ha comportado con corrección en todo momento.

—Oh, Misha. —Jared se burló de él—. Con qué delicadeza dices su nombre.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Oh, ya estoy en ella.

—Bien, veamos. Cuéntame.

Jared negó con la cabeza.

—Ah, no no no no no no no. Primero tú. Aún tienes cosas guardadas dentro. Vamos a ir sacando mierda poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo? Porque si la sacamos toda a la vez, nos vamos a ahogar.

Jensen asintió. En eso tenía razón.

—Ya te he contado todo lo que ha pasado.

—Si pudieras echar hacia atrás, ¿cambiarías algo?

Jensen respondió sin dudar.

—Lo cambiaría todo.

—Todo, de que no te arrimarías a él desde un primer momento, o todo que te arrimarías más de la cuenta a él.

—Lo segundo —admitió, y se tomó otro chupito. Era un coñazo tener que andar llenando esa mierda de vaso tan pequeño cada pocos minutos. ¿No podía beber directamente de la botella?

—Esa primera noche jugando al billar. Lo habría tumbado sobre la mesa y no le habría dado descanso en toda la noche. O cada vez que le ponía la corbata bien. Habría tirado de ella hacia mí y le habría besado hasta haberle dejado sin aliento. O el masaje; habría apretado un poco más hasta llevarle al color amarillo porque sé que lo estaba deseando... —Jensen se calló cuando vio la cara de estupefacción de su amigo.

—¿Pero qué cojones me estás contando?

Jensen estaba demasiado borracho como para guardarse información.

—Le di un masaje porque tenía la espalda fatal llena de nudos y apliqué con él el código de colores verde, amarillo y rojo, que se usa en el bondage entre amo y sumiso.

Jared escupió el contenido del chupito sobre la barra y se atragantó. Una cosa era saber que a Misha le gustaban los hombres, pero otra muy distinta era saber que al señor presidente le iba la marcha.

—Dios, jamás volveré a mirarle igual.

—No te hagas el mojigato y cuéntame tu vida. Seguro que hay más sexo que en la mía.

Jared sonrió. Pues sí, y había llegado el momento de hablar de ella.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo habían llegado a la habitación, donde habían decidido compartir una cama doble. Cayeron cada uno a un lado, borrachos, y demasiado heridos como para pensar en nada más.

Jensen regresó al trabajo tres días más tarde y aún le duraba la resaca. El antro que tenía Steve era el refugio perfecto para perderse, para olvidar y para ahogar las penas, y de eso, por desgracia, él tenía muchas.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del señor presidente, éste tardó en abrir. Era algo raro porque solía ser muy puntual, pero ese día ya iba con diez minutos de retraso. Jensen estuvo tentado de llamar a la puerta por si todo iba bien, pero el señor presidente decidió salir en ese momento y no tuvo que hacerlo.

—Buenos días, Jensen. Espero que hayas descansado estos tres días.

—Sí, he descansado todo lo que he podido. Gracias, señor presidente. — Al llegar al despacho, le abrió la puerta, y le dejó paso.

—Puedes esperar fuera, Jensen. Gracias.

Jensen asintió y cerró tras él. Eso era muy raro porque solía entrar en el despacho con él, incluso después de ese famoso discurso suyo en las alturas. ¿Había pasado algo en esos tres días que habían hecho al presidente cambiar de actitud? Era cierto que estaba más serio que otras veces, incluso llevaba la mandíbula algo tensa, pero no parecía tener importancia. Por el pasillo vio llegar a Jared. Iba de servicio, vestido con un impecable traje de chaqueta y unas gafas de sol. Era una imagen muy distinta a la última que había visto de él en el bar de Steve, cuando lo dejó con la cabeza metida en uno de los retretes echando hasta la primera papilla.

—¿De servicio, agente Padalecki?

Jared le sonrió.

—Empiezo ahora. Voy a escoltar a Robert a un viaje que tiene que hacer a Nevada, pero estaré de vuelta para nuestros días libres. Mismo plan, ¿verdad?

Jensen asintió. La cueva de Steve era perfecta para dejarse llevar y no pensar en nada más.

—Claro. Cuenta conmigo. Vamos hablando en estos días.

Jared le palmeó en el hombro. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

—¿Qué haces en el pasillo? ¿Te ha castigado el presi?

Jensen comprobó que el miro que llevaba en la solapa estuviera en ese momento apagado.

—No sé qué le pasa. Está raro. Apenas ha hablado esta mañana, algo muy raro en él. Y me ha dejado fuera del despacho. Eso no lo había hecho nunca.

—Quizás se ha echado un amiguito y está diciéndole cosas guarras por teléfono. —Lo picó.

Jensen apretó la mandíbula porque no le había gustado eso que había oído. Nunca había sido un hombre celoso, pero Misha era... Misha no era suyo, y podía salir con quien quisiera.

—Es posible —respondió seco.

—Venga tío, no te pongas así. Lo que tienes que hacer es invitarle con nosotros en nuestros días libres.

Jensen lo miró con si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

—Tú estás loco. ¿Cómo coño vamos a llevar al presidente de marcha por ahí, para que nos ataque una horda de ultras, o nos tiendan una emboscada, o lo secuestren?

Jared puso los ojos en blanco.

—Obviamente no vamos a anunciarlo por ahí. Iríamos a la cueva de Steve. Allí no va nadie que sepa leer. Estoy seguro que más de la mitad de sus clientes no tienen ni idea de que hay un presidente del gobierno, y la otra mitad de clientes están demasiado ebrios como para recordar nada. Hazme caso; ese hombre necesita un par de cervezas, una partida a los dardos, y una dormir una noche del tirón, sin tener el teléfono cerca.

Jensen había comenzado a barajar la idea, pero la desechó corriendo.

—En el hipotético caso de que aceptara acompañarnos, ¿cómo lo sacaríamos de aquí? —Jensen había comenzado más a hablar para sí mismo que para Jared—. ¿Quién querría venir a un antro donde ponen de aperitivo cortezas de cerdo cuando puede ir a cualquier hotel del mundo y permitirse todo lo mejor?

—Pues precisamente un tío que sabe que puede tenerlo todo y que justo, lo que no puede permitirse es, ir a un bareto de mala muerte con dos colegas.

—Nosotros no somos sus colegas; somos sus escoltas. Pero pronto dejaremos de serlo si seguimos así.

Jared miró a ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que seguían solos.

—Mira; te dejo mi Kawasaki, y tengo dos cascos negros integrales. Salís de aquí así, de noche. Nadie tiene que saber nada.

La idea de sentar a Misha en la moto tras él era demasiado bonita para ser verdad.

—Lo que me faltaba; raptar al presidente y salir en la moto con él para que me persiga Jim pistola en mano.

Jared se rio.

—El presi te dirá que sí.

Jensen lo miró serio.

—El señor presidente dirá que no. ¿Qué te juegas?

—Me juego cinco rondas de chupitos. ¿Hecho?

—Hecho. —Jensen le estrechó la mano para formalizar el pacto.

En ese momento, el presidente abrió la puerta y los miró. Jensen se cuadró y Jared hizo lo mismo.

—Es un placer saludarle, señor presidente. —Jared parecía otro al que había estado hablando cinco segundos atrás.

Misha lo miró serio.

—El señor Benedict le está esperando, señor Padalecki.

—Sí, señor. —Jared se marchó rápido pasillo abajo y sin apenas hacer ruido en el encerado suelo.

Jensen se quedó a solas con el presidente. Jamás le había visto usar ese tono. Algo debía de ir muy mal.

—Pasa al despacho.

Jensen obedeció. Cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó plantado al lado de la puerta, como solía hacer siempre.

—¿Va todo bien, señor presidente?

—No.

CONTINUARÁ


	8. Don't answer me

CAPITULO 8: [DON'T ANSWER ME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJMEaKHbnao)

Jensen se quedó expectante a la espera de que el presidente dijera algo más. El hombre parecía estar tomándose su tiempo. Se había quedado de pie frente a su escritorio, y miraba la mesa con las pupilas fijas en un punto, señal de que su mente estaba perdida en algún lugar muy lejano.

—¿Señor presidente? —Jensen estaba empezando a preocuparse.

La voz del hombre pareció sacar de su hipnosis a Misha, que se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué tal en tus días libres?

Jensen se lo quedó mirando. ¿No le había preguntado ya esa misma mañana por lo mismo?

—Bien. Gracias por su preocupación.

Misha se giró y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de una manera muy casual.

—Fuiste con Jared, ¿no? No sabía que fuerais amigos que salían juntos.

Jensen levantó una ceja. ¡Estaba celoso! ¡El señor presidente estaba celoso! A punto estuvo de esbozar una enorme sonrisa porque eso significaba tantas cosas... Pero estaba en sus horas de trabajo y no podía tratarle de manera informal.

—Sí. Nos conocemos desde hace muchísimos años. Somos muy buenos amigos.

—Ah. Bien. —La respuesta no pareció complacer demasiado al presidente, que se quedó algo más tenso donde estaba sentado—. Eso está bien. Los amigos son muy importantes.

Para cualquier otra persona, el señor presidente sonaba ahora en su tono normal, como solía dirigirse a todo el mundo, pero Jensen lo conocía bien, demasiado bien, y sabía que Misha estaba haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que él por ejercer un control sobre sí mismo y no mostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía.

—Me alegra saberlo.

A Jensen cada vez le costaba más contener una sonrisa. De haber podido, lo habría estrechado entre sus brazos y le habría callado la boca con un beso. Lo habría besado hasta que se le hubieran quitado las ganas de insinuar más tonterías, hasta que lo hubiera tenido jadeante y tembloroso contra su pecho.

—Gracias, señor presidente. Espero que usted también goce de una buena amistad con alguna persona. Considero que es fundamental tener una persona a la que poder contarle cosas que no le contaría a nadie más.

Misha lo miró, pero no dijo nada en un primer momento. Se notaba que pensaba, que le iba la cabeza a mil, aunque no reaccionó hasta varios segundos más tarde.

—Creo que tenemos que marcharnos ya. —El presidente miró el reloj de su muñeca y se levantó de su mesa—. Hay una reunión muy importante en la Sala de Tratados —suspiró—. Odio esa habitación.

Jensen no se pudo contener.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

El presidente levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Puedes. —Ahora parecía mucho más relajado que antes—. Esa habitación es horrorosa. Clinton tuvo muy mal gusto al permitir que pintaran la habitación de rojo oscuro y luego la ornamentaran con cosas doradas. Es como estar en el infierno.

—Comprendo.

Misha frunció un poco el entrecejo al mirarle.

—¿Tú has estado en el infierno, Jensen?

—Demasiadas veces —respondió con sinceridad. No podía apartar los ojos de los suyos—. ¿Y usted?

—Vivo ahí permanentemente. —Se levantó y caminó con firmeza hacia la puerta para restar profundidad a su respuesta. —¿Vamos? El infierno nos espera.

El carácter de Misha se vio más suavizado el resto de la semana, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado participativo y Jensen no sabía si se debía a todo el trabajo que tenía el presidente, o si era algo más. Él tampoco estaba en su mejor momento, pero eso no era nada nuevo, porque cada año, cuando se acercaba la fecha de su cumpleaños, su humor se volvía irremediablemente turbio. Le molestaba hacerse viejo y no haber aprendido nada de la vida y del amor. Al menos esa era la sensación que tenía. Jared no paraba de darle la lata para montar algo espectacular y asombroso esos tres días que tuvieran libres. Además, no paraba de repetirle que se lo dijera al señor presidente. Jensen no quería ponerle entre la espada y la pared. No quería que tuviera aceptar por compromiso. Tampoco quería escuchar su negativa a su invitación porque eso le dolería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Con las mismas dudas que al principio, Jensen llegó a su dormitorio en la Casa Blanca después de terminar su último turno. Se dio una ducha y pensó en recoger alguna prenda de ropa para no andar con la misma tres días seguidos, aunque para Jared ni para él eso era un problema, pero luego se acordó de que habían dejado una mochila con camisetas y pantalones en la habitación. Steve se lo había guardado porque sabía que volverían. Ese era el plan cada siete días; conducir hasta allí, emborracharse, ver algún partido, comer, beber otra vez, dormir algo, y volver al trabajo. No estaba mal del todo.

Cuando terminó de ponerse la chaqueta y salió al gran pasillo, bajó la enorme escalinata y caminó hacia la puerta. Había comenzado a sacar las cosas que llevaba en los bolsillos para pasar por el detector que había en la entrada. Todos los trabajadores, absolutamente todos, tenían que pasar un control a la entrada y a la salida de la Casa Blanca.

Le sonrió a varios compañeros que estaban delante de él. Se giró y miró hacia el fondo del pasillo. Misha seguía en su despacho, seguro. Y seguramente cuando volviera, setenta y ocho horas más tarde, seguiría allí.

Negó con la cabeza y abandonó la cola. No iba a irse de allí sin Misha.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, respiró hondo para infundirse valor y llamó. La voz del presidente se escuchó desde el otro lado autorizándole la entrada.

Misha se quedó sorprendido al ver a Jensen allí y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿Va todo bien, Jensen?

—Sí, señor. Quería preguntarle una cosa.

—Jensen. —Misha se recostó un poco en su silla mientras ponía los brazos a los lados, sobre el reposabrazos de cuero—. ¿Estás de servicio ahora?

—No, señor.

—¿Entonces por qué tantos formalismos?

_Porque eres el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América y porque si te tuteo, sé que luego no podré parar._

—La costumbre. Perdón. —Enrojeció un poco—. Quería invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. No habrá globitos ni nada por el estilo. Espero, porque con Jared nunca se sabe, pero mi idea es ir un motel-bar que tiene un amigo nuestro a tomar unas cervezas, jugar a los dardos o al billar y ver varios partidos.

—Jensen...

Jensen no le dejó terminar.

—Ya sé que es arriesgado que el presidente esté en un antro así, pero aquello, aunque no lo parezca, es muy tranquilo. Dudo de que los clientes del bar sepan que su país haya tenido presidentes alguna vez, y si hay alguno que sí, posiblemente se le olvide tras la segunda cerveza. La destila Steve en la trastienda. Tiene el doble de grados que una normal. —Al fin guardó silencio, tras percatarse que había hablado de corrido y sin dejar terminar al presidente.

—Jensen. Te agradezco la invitación, pero tengo una cita.

La cara de sorpresa de Jensen tuvo que verse desde la luna.

—Una cita. Claro, sí, qué tonto soy. No soy el único que libra y sale por ahí en su tiempo de descanso. —Caminó dos pasos para atrás hasta que la espalda le chocó con la puerta—. Me voy entonces. Que lo pases bien.

—Gracias, vosotros también. —Misha parecía divertido—. Y feliz cumpleaños.

Jensen asintió, cogió la manilla de la puerta y salió todo lo rápido que pudo. ¿Se podía hacer más el gilipollas?

Mientras caminaba de vuelta al control de seguridad, Jensen se iba cerrando la chaqueta de cuero. Jared le había dejado la moto aparcada fuera por si se animaba a preguntarle al presi. Al final lo había hecho y más le valía que no lo hubiera hecho. Se le iba a helar el culo en la moto para nada.

—Jensen.

Jensen se giró al oír su nombre. Misha caminaba directo hacia él.

—Señor presidente. ¿Necesita algo antes de que me vaya?

Misha asintió. Era consciente que los miraban desde el control, por lo que tuvo que bajar la voz para que solo Jensen lo escuchara.

—¿Sigue en pie tu invitación?

Jensen asintió en el acto.

—Claro.

—Me gustaría ir si no es demasiado tarde.

—No, claro que no. Estás a tiempo.

—Bien.

Jensen le vio la sonrisa y por un segundo pensó que la habitación tenía más luz.

—¿No tenías una cita? —susurró.

Misha se encogió de hombros.

—La he cancelado. —No podía dejar de mirar la sonrisa de Jensen, y podía jurar que era casi contagiosa—. ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Organizo un coche oficial y vamos en él?

Jensen barajó la posibilidad, pero la descartó en el acto.

—Si hacemos eso, vamos a tener a los periodistas detrás todo el rato y no vas a poder relajarte y disfrutar. Había pensado... —Se sonrojó por proponerle la idea de Jared, pero en ese momento no tenían otra cosa—. Jared me ha dejado su moto con dos cascos integrales. Si salimos del garaje de manera normal, nadie sabrá que uno de nosotros es el presidente porque llevo dos pases de trabajador.

El presidente alzó una ceja.

—¿De quién es el otro pase que llevas?

Jensen no pudo evitar ponerse rojo porque acababa de confesar un delito delante del presidente de los Estados Unidos. Con suerte no iría directo a la cárcel.

—De Jared. Él terminó antes y se le _olvidó_ picar a la salida. Es algo bastante común en él, pero hoy lo ha hecho a propósito por si yo tenía que llevar pasajero.

Misha estaba maravillado de cómo lo habían tramado todo.

—Ya veo que organizar un secuestro es mucho más fácil de lo que uno se piensa.

Jensen no supo qué decir. No sabía si eso le iba a costar su puesto de trabajo a la vuelta, o si Misha le diría algo a Jim y le abrirían un expediente. En esos momentos le daba todo igual porque Misha estaba frente a él, más guapo que nunca, e iban a ir juntos en la moto. Pegado a él. Punto.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Jensen le explicó exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Lo primero era cambiarse de ropa. Misha le pidió quince minutos para poder ducharse y ponerse algo más común y no esos carísimos trajes de chaqueta que tenía que llevar. Jensen llegó primero a la moto, se puso el casco y se montó. Con el otro casco enganchado en el codo, le dio puño y rodeó el aparcamiento interno que había en la parte de atrás. Se acercó a la puerta de servicio y esperó. A la hora acordada, la puerta se abrió y Misha salió vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa gris, y una chaqueta de cuero oscura. Muy parecido a como iba él. Cogió el casco que Jensen le tendía y se lo colocó de inmediato antes de que nadie le reconociera.

Con el puño apretado, Jensen le dio gas a la moto y salió disparado hacia el control de la puerta. Durante ese segundo que pasó los carnets, el corazón le comenzó a latir a mil por hora. ¿Y si les hacían bajarse de la moto? ¿Y si pensaban que estaba raptando al presidente y lo ponían contra el suelo sin posibilidad de explicarse?

Todos esos pensamientos nefastos se evaporaron cuando la barrera se abrió y el guardia de la puerta les deseó buenas noches.

—Agárrate.

Misha se sorprendió al oír la voz de Jensen dentro del casco. Era un sonido delicioso que le hizo cerrar los ojos un segundo. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y pegó el pecho a su espalda.

—¿Así?

—Sí. —Jensen fue incapaz de responder nada más porque se le había secado la boca. Tenía al presidente de los Estados Unidos de América pegado a la espalda, abrazado a él. Eso tenía que ser un sueño. Algo tenía que haber hecho bien en otra vida para haberse ganado semejante premio.

—El trayecto es algo largo. Voy a poner un poco de música.

Misha asintió, y lo único que consiguió fue chocar un poco su casco con el de Jensen.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras había esperado en el aparcamiento, Jensen había conectado el bluetooth de los cascos a su teléfono móvil. Apretó el botón de reproducir y comenzó a sonar la canción que había dejado a medias la última vez que había puesto música.

_If you believe in the power magic,_  
I can change your mind  
And if you need to believe in someone,  
Turn and look behind  
When we were living in a dream world,  
Clouds got in the way  
We gave it up in a moment of madness  
And threw it all away

_Don't answer me, don't break the silence_  
Don't let me win  
Don't answer me, stay on your island  
Don't let me in

_Run away and hide from everyone  
Can you change the things we've said and done?_

_If you believe in the power of magic,_  
Its all a fantasy  
So if you need to believe in someone,  
Just pretend its me  
It ain't enough that we meet as strangers  
A Misha le dieron ganas de tararear la canción. La conocía de sobra porque era un clásico de los años ochenta. Incluso podía decir que la letra le pegaba a ellos dos, a la extraña relación que tenían. Ni contigo ni sin ti.

Cuando comenzó la siguiente canción, también todo un clásico de la misma época, no pudo evitar romper el silencio entre ambos.

—Te gusta esta clase de música, ¿no?

—¿Y a quién no? ¡Es la mejor!

La voz de Jensen sonó llena de vida. Se notaba que esa música le hacía vibrar. Eso lo percibió también Misha, que no quería dejar de escucharle. Nunca. También se había dado cuenta que, cuando llegaban a un pequeño bache en la carretera, Jensen no solo aminoraba la moto, sino que ponía su brazo sobre el de Misha, y le agarraba la mano, como si así pudiera evitar que se cayera de la moto. Era un gesto muy sencillo que decía demasiadas cosas.

—Hemos llegado.

Misha giró la cabeza para ver un motel de carretera que parecía haber conocido años mejores. Se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco.

—¿Es aquí donde venís los días que tenéis libres?

—Sí. Vamos.

Misha lo siguió.

—Recuérdame que os suba el sueldo.

Jensen se rio y lo condujo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, una lluvia de globos cayó sobre su cabeza.

—Tío...

—¡Felicidades, capullo! —Jared se calló antes de decir nada más porque vio a Misha entrar tras Jensen y eso le cortó un poco porque la última vez que había visto al señor presidente le había sermoneado un poco—. Bienvenido. —Y le tendió la mano para saludarle.

Misha le ofreció la suya y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Gracias por invitarme, y por idear el plan de fuga. —Le guiñó un ojo. Cuando vio que Jared se sonrojaba, le palmeó la espalda—. Te estoy de verdad agradecido, Jared.

El hombre asintió con una tímida sonrisa. Se giró y miró a Jensen.

—Bueno, yo sé de alguien que me debe cinco rondas de chupitos. —Se acercó a la barra para pedirle a Steve los tacos para jugar al billar. Aprovechó entonces para presentarle—. Steve, te presento a nuestro amigo Misha.

Steve lo miró. Podía ser dueño de un garito de mala muerte, pero veía la tele y estaba al tanto de las noticias. Misha, que se dio cuenta de que lo había reconocido, le tendió de inmediato la mano y le sonrió.

—Puedes llamarme Misha.

—Misha es nuestro invitado secreto, Steve.

Steve entendió en el acto.

—No queda más que hablar. Sois tres tíos solteros celebrando el cumpleaños de su colega. Lo pillo. Hoy la cena corre por mi cuenta. —Se volvió hacia el presidente—. Misha. —Tuvo que dejar la frase a medias y esperar a que Jared y Jensen acabaran con los vítores de celebración porque les había salido la cena gratis—. Estos dos cavernícolas suelen cenar una hamburguesa doble con todo, nachos con queso y el equivalente al peso de ellos dos en cerveza. ¿Lo mismo para ti?

—Misha no come carne. —Jensen se acercó a la barra y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Tienes otra cosa?

—Por mí no te preocupes, Steve. Con los nachos voy bien. —Misha no quería ocasionar ningún problema.

—Tengo ensalada de pasta, si te gusta. Con un montón de verduras.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Jared, que había ido a llevar los tacos a la mesa de billar, regresó y se sentó al otro lado de Misha—. ¿Y por qué nunca nos habías dicho nada?

—Lo cocino siempre, lo que pasa es que vosotros siempre os pedís lo mismo.

—Pues hoy nos apuntamos todos a la pasta—. Jensen le hizo un gesto con la mano—. ¿Nuestras cervezas, por favor?

Steve sacó una para cada uno y desapareció por la puerta del fondo.

—Caballeros. —Jensen se levantó y los miró—. ¿Comenzamos? Tengo ganas de desplumar a más de uno.

Si eso iba con segundas, Misha habría aceptado encantado.

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Stay the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tenido problemas al postear este capítulo, ignoro la razón. Parece haber algún fallo de maquetación en el documento, pero todo está correcto, así que no sé qué ha pasado. Por favor, cualquier error, parte que no se pueda leer o whatever, decídmelo y lo intento subir de otra manera o pasarlo por privado. Gracias.

CAPITULO 9: [STAY THE NIGHT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxpjsXyrZGs)

Conforme fue avanzando la noche, el bar se fue llenando de gente, moteros en su mayoría. Al principio Misha se puso un poco nervioso, pensando que alguien le delataría, pero al comprobar que, allí dentro, todo el mundo iba a su rollo, se relajó y continuó con la partida. Jared los había desplumado en todas las rondas que habían echado. En su caso era comprensible, porque estaba más atento a las posturas que adoptaba Jensen para usar su taco, que en una estrategia para poder ganar la partida. Lo que le resultaba muy divertido era que Jensen no estaba mejor que él, porque más de una vez lo había pillado mirándole de arriba a abajo. De hecho, estaba seguro que, de haber podido, Jensen le habría quitado la ropa con la mirada. Era una pena que no pudiera, porque él se habría dejado encantado.

—Vosotros dos dais pena jugando al billar. Si queréis ahora echamos alguna a los dardos, pero si vais a seguir tan torpes, os podéis ahorrar la humillación y dadme directamente el dinero.

—Jajá qué gracioso. —Jensen fue hacia la barra, le devolvió los tacos a Steve y le pidió los dardos. Con ellos en la mano, caminó hacia el fondo donde ya le esperaban los otros dos. Cuando llegó, se encontró con un hombre que se había acercado a hablar con ellos, y eso le produjo un escalofrío. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Habría reconocido a Misha y quería sacar provecho de ello? Se acercó al hombre y se interpuso entre el presidente y él—. Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

El hombre, un tío casi tan alto como él y que le sacaba algunos años de ventaja, lo miró.

—Colega, tranquilo. Si es tuyo, solo tienes que decirlo. Solo le estaba preguntando que si nos conocíamos, porque me sonaba su cara. —ladeó la cabeza y esquivó a Jensen para mirar mejor a Misha—. Es que te pareces mucho a una persona, pero no sé a quién. No caigo.

Jensen miró a Jared, sabiendo que el desastre se avecinaba. Como si lo hubieran adivinado, los dos se pusieron en alerta a la vez.

—¡Coño, ya lo sé! ¡Se parece mucho al presidente ese nuevo que tenemos! ¿Cómo se llama?

Jensen se tensó y se propuso ir a por el tío. No sabía con qué intenciones, pero eso ya lo resolvería luego. Lo que no podía permitir era que el borracho ese les jodiera la noche. No llegó a avanzar ni dos pasos cuando una mano que lo cogió por el brazo lo detuvo.

—Jensen. —Misha se volvió hacia el hombre y comenzó a hablar con acento ruso—. Murschos me han disho ia el grrran parecido. Io soy Rrusia.

—Tovarishch! (¡Camarada!) —El hombre parecía ahora incluso más contento que antes—. ¡Mi madre era rusa! Kakaya radost' nayti sootechestvennika! (¡Qué alegría encontrar a un compatriota!)

Jensen se volvió para mirar a Misha. Si tenía que liarse a puñetazos con ese tío, lo haría, pero la expresión del presidente quedaba muy lejos del enfado.

—Kakoye sovpadeniye! Na moyem rodnom yazyke vsegda priyatno govorit'. (¡Qué coincidencia! Siempre es un placer poder hablar en mi lengua materna.)

Jensen no entendía nada, pero no parecía ir mal la cosa porque el hombre estaba muy contento, y Misha también. Miró a Jared, y este tenía la misma cara de estupefacción que él.

—Moi druz'ya zhdut ot menya igry, priyatel'. Zdorov'ya i udachi v zhizni. (Mis amigos están esperando que juegue con ellos, colega. Salud y buena suerte en la vida)

—Konechno U tebya yest' paren', krasotka. (Por supuesto. Tienes un bombón de novio) —Y le guiñó un ojo sabiendo que los otros dos no se estaban enterando de nada.

Misha se sonrojó por sus palabras. Ojalá fueran ciertas, pero ese hombre no tenía por qué saber la verdad. Ni Jensen tampoco.

—Da. Ya samyy schastlivyy chelovek v mire, chtoby imet' yego. (Sí. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerle.)

—Uvidimsya pozzhe pozabot'sya. (Hasta luego, cuídate)

—Do svidaniya (Adiós)
    
    
      Jensen observó que este tío lo esquivaba para darle un abrazo a Misha y que él se quedaba ahí petrificado tras haberle oído hablar en ruso. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato porque nadie podía tocar al presidente, y aunque ahora no estuviera de servicio, la sensación seguía siendo la misma. ¿O no era de formación profesional y eran celos puros y duros?
    
    
    
      Cuando el hombre se fue, Misha se volvió hacia ellos como si nada.
    
    
    
      —¿Jugamos?
    
    
    
      —Wow, wow, wow, un momento. —Jared necesitaba una explicación—. ¿Qué diablos ha sido todo eso?
    
    
    
      —Le he dicho que era ruso, él se ha alegrado porque su madre lo era y luego le he dicho adiós, que mis amigos me estaban esperando para jugar.
    
    
    
      —Joder, qué nivel, tío. —Jared caminó hacia el tablero y lo encendió para que comenzara a contar la partida. 
    
    
    
      Mientras lo hacía, Jensen se volvió hacia el presidente. No podía ocultar lo impresionado que estaba.
    
    
    
      —No sabía que hablabas ruso.
    
    
    
      Misha le sonrió.
    
    
    
      —Hablo varios idiomas. Cuando estaba en la universidad, durante un tiempo, me hice pasar por un chico ruso de intercambio. Fue muy divertido.
    
    
    
      Jensen se rio. Le encantaba saber esa clase de datos sobre él.
    
    
    
      —Me hubiera gustado conocerte entonces.
    
    
    
      Misha lo miró. Él no lo tenía tan claro. Siempre había luchado mucho por su futuro porque desde pequeño sabía que quería ser presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, y se había enfocado en eso sin distracciones. Jensen habría sido una distracción demasiado peligrosa que sin duda hubiera puesto en peligro su carrera. Incluso ahora lo era.
    
    
    
      —¿Jugamos o qué? —Jared les dio varios dardos y señaló hacia el suelo con la mano—. ¿Veis esa línea? Pues quien la pase y haga trampas, paga la siguiente ronda. —Se volvió hacia su amigo—. Y eso va por ti, Jensen.
    
    
    
      Jensen puso cara de asombro, pero tenía razón, no podía evitarlo.
    
    
    
      —Joder, alguna ventaja tengo que tener. ¡Tienes los brazos demasiado largos y tienes medio recorrido hecho! ¡Tu línea debería de estar más lejos!
    
    
    
      Jared y Jensen comenzaron a pelearse en broma y cambiaron la ubicación de la línea doscientas veces ante de llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos. Misha se había sentado a un lado y los observaba sin decir nada. Le gustaba ser testigo de la relación de amistad que había entre ambos. Se notaba que eran muy buenos amigos y nada más, y que sus celos habían estado totalmente fuera de lugar. Feliz por estar esa noche allí con ellos, le dio un trago enorme a su cerveza y siguió contemplando la escena que, aunque ya había llegado a un aparente acuerdo, Jared no parecía muy contento con la resolución.
    
    
    
      Fue una noche muy entretenida llena de trampas por parte de Jared, y de escaqueos con dobles intenciones por parte de Jensen. Misha permanecía en muchas ocasiones en segundo plano, pero no porque lo desplazaran hacia ahí, sino porque a él mismo le gustaba tomar distancia para poder observarles, sobre todo a Jensen. No estaba acostumbrado a oír la risotada fuerte de ese hombre, ni sus bromas, ni ver lo expresivo que era cuando hablaba. Verle fuera de sus horas de trabajo era como conocer a un Jensen nuevo, lo cual era bastante peligroso, porque si se sentía irremediablemente atraído por él cuando el hombre apenas articulaba palabra, controlarse cuando bromeaba con su amigo era misión imposible. Encima parecía estar de bastante buen humor y no paraba de tararear, quizás para poner también nervioso a Jared. A Misha eso le daba igual, pero el sonido de esa voz melodiosa en sus oídos era tan embriagador que hacía rato ya que no sabía cómo diablos podía atinar en la diana. 
    
    
    
      Llegaron a la habitación que Steve había reservado de manera permanente para ellos. Había puesto una cama supletoria no demasiado grande, porque no había espacio para más. Cuando entraron, Jensen se la quedó mirando.
    
    
    
      —Tiene mala pinta. —Se volvió hacia Misha—. No sé qué va a ser peor; si decirte que duermas en ella, o dejarte dormir con Jared. Ronca como un trol.
    
    
    
      —¡Eh! —Jared estaba apoyado en una pared e intentaba quitarse una bota, sin tener demasiado éxito.
    
    
    
      Misha volvió a mirar ambas camas. ¿Por qué Jensen le había dado solo dos opciones? ¿Es que la opción de dormir con él no estaba disponible? Porque esa era la que a él más le interesaba.
    
    
    
      —Necesito lavarme los dientes. —Jensen se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el baño que estaba a mano izquierda según entraban en la habitación. Todo allí era minúsculo para hombres tan altos y grandes como ellos, pero no iban a quejarse. 
    
    
    
      Misha se hizo a un lado cuando Jared trastabilló al quitarse una bota y atravesó media habitación tropezando con todo lo que pillaba por medio. Al final acabó sentado en la cama supletoria para quitarse la otra bota.
    
    
    
      —¿Te ayudo? —Misha estaba fascinado por lo torpe que se volvía ese hombre cuando estaba borracho. Siempre que lo había visto en su puesto, lo había visto correctamente y cumpliendo con su deber, como se esperaba de él. Ahora, verle así, era divertido, porque un hombre de casi dos metros siendo tan torpe, era igual de silencioso que un elefante en una cacharrería.
    
    
    
      —Noonoonononooonnooo. —Jared tenía los ojillos medio cerrados y una bota en la mano—. Estoy genial. Voy a levantarme para lavarme los dientes y... —El hombre no terminó la frase porque, al incorporarse, se balanceó hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas sobre la cama con la bota sobre el pecho, y ahí se quedó. En ese mismo momento comenzó a roncar como un bendito.
    
    
    
      Jensen salió en ese momento del baño y fue lo primero que se fijó.
    
    
    
      —Pero qué... cojones... —Llegó hasta Jared y lo zarandeó. Eso solo sirvió para que el gigante roncara más fuerte. Mover a esa mole era como intentar mover una montaña—. Mierda. —Entonces se giró hacia Misha, que miraba la escena divertido—. Duerme tú en la cama. Yo pondré una manta en el suelo.
    
    
    
      —¿Por qué? La cama es doble. Entramos a la perfección. —Miró a Jensen y no lo vio muy convencido—. Prometo no atarte al cabecero ni practicar ningún ritual raro contigo. 
    
    
    
      La broma no le hizo ninguna gracia a Jensen, que apretó la mandíbula y endureció el rostro. La frase había ido a parar a sus pelotas y, a consecuencia de ello, los pantalones le quedaban ahora mucho más estrechos.
    
    
    
      —¿Lado izquierdo o derecho? —gruñó.
    
    
    
      Misha quiso decirle que dormía en el centro de la cama, pero la expresión de Jensen no era como para seguir bromeando con él, así que dejó la broma para otro día.
    
    
    
      —Me da igual.
    
    
    
      —Izquierdo, entonces. —Abrió la puerta del armario, cogió dos almohadas, y le lanzó una de ellas. Caminó hacia su lado, tiró la otra almohada de cualquier manera, y se tumbó dándole la espalda—. Hasta mañana.
    
    
    
    —Hasta mañana, Jensen. —Misha colocó bien su almohada, destapó la cama, se sentó, se descalzó, y se metió dentro. Podía entender la frustración de Jensen, porque seguramente fuera igual de grande que la suya. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó si los ronquidos de Jared les dejaría dormir toda la noche.  
    
      
    
      
    
    CONTINUARÁ  
    
      
    
      
    
    


	10. Can't fight this feeling


      CAPITULO 10: 
      [
        CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING
      ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Q7ZAg5pfHo)
    
    
    
      
    
    
    
      Jensen respiró hondo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y juraría que estaba soñando todavía porque se sentía demasiado bien como para ser verdad. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas. Estiró el cuerpo y se desperezó. La sensación fue maravillosa, pero fue más increíble aún adelantar las caderas para restregar su erección mañanera contra lo que parecía ser un trasero adorable.
    
    
    
      Sin duda estaba soñando. En su imaginación, Misha estaba tumbado delante de él y le daba la espalda. Le invitaba a que se se frotara contra él de una manera descarada y sucia, y él estaba encantado de hacerlo. Lo tenía agarrado por la cintura y lo atraía hacia él con un bamboleo hipnótico que hacía mover la cama con pereza. 
    
    
    
      Entonces, todas las neuronas, o las pocas que le quedaban, se accionaron de golpe, lo que provocó que abriera los ojos y fuera consciente de que eso no era un sueño, que era realidad y que se estaba frotando contra el trasero del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América como si fuera un burro salido.
    
    
    
      El salto que dio sobre la cama lo mandó directamente al suelo. Cayó de culo, lo que ayudó a que la erección le bajara de manera considerable. Cuando se incorporó y alzó la cabeza por el borde del colchón, vio a Misha en su lado que lo miraba curioso.
    
    
    
      —Buenos días, Jensen. ¿Has dormido al final en el suelo?
    
    
    
      Jensen parpadeó. ¿Es que Misha había estado más dormido que él y no se había enterado de nada? Eso parecía, porque lo miraba como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. Se levantó con cuidado y volvió a tumbarse en su lado de la cama.
    
    
    
      —No. Me he caído.
    
    
    
      —¿Estás bien?
    
    
    
      Jensen se tapó con las sábanas porque no sabía hasta qué punto su erección seguía visible bajo sus pantalones.
    
    
    
      —No —gruñó.
    
    
    
      —No sé por qué, pero algo me decía que eras un cascarrabias por las mañanas.
    
    
    
      Las palabras de Misha le hicieron levantar las cejas y giró la cabeza hacia él para mirarle.
    
    
    
      —¿Qué? Yo no soy ningún cascarrabias.
    
    
    
      —¿No? —Misha estaba tranquilo, como si tratar ese tema fuera algo que hicieran a diario—. Entonces siempre respondes así por las mañanas cuando te hacen una pregunta.
    
    
    
      —No. Yo... —Jensen resopló por la nariz y se obligó a serenarse. Misha no tenía la culpa de lo que él había comenzado a hacer en sueños. Tenía que darse por satisfecho de que Misha hubiera estado aún dormido—. Lo siento. Tengo algo de resaca y no he descansado bien.
    
    
    
      —Es comprensible después de todo lo que bebimos anoche. Estás perdonado.
    
    
    
      Jensen le sonrió con timidez y se quedó cautivado por esos ojos azules que parecían más vivos que nunca esa mañana. Mierda. Sabía que iba a meterse en un lío, pero no podía mentirle.
    
    
    
      —No he sido sincero contigo, Misha. Lo siento.
    
    
    
      Misha lo miró, pero no dijo nada, a la espera de que Jensen se explicara.
    
    
    
      —Ni tengo resaca, ni he dormido mal, sino todo lo contrario. Yo... —Cerró durante unos segundos los ojos mientras terminaba de decir la frase porque no se atrevía con ellos abiertos—... De hecho, he dormido mejor que nunca, y me he despertado... restregándome contra tu trasero. Lo siento mucho, Misha. No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo.
    
    
    
      Jensen esperó a que Misha respondiera algo, lo que fuera, pero al no obtener nada más que silencio, abrió los ojos y lo miró, para toparse de nuevo con esos increíbles ojos azules.
    
    
    
      —Ya lo sabía —confesó.
    
    
    
      Jensen abrió la boca, sorprendido, y se incorporó un poco mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice—. ¡Lo sabías y has dejado que me mortificara todo el rato! Eres un traidor.
    
    
    
      —Eh, no, no. —Misha también se incorporó y se defendió—. Cuando tomaste conciencia y reaccionaste a lo que estabas haciendo, saltaste de la cama y te lanzaste al vacío. Si hiciste eso fue porque no era tu intención inicial. ¿Para qué entonces te lo iba a señalar si era más que obvio que no lo habías hecho de forma voluntaria? Yo solo quería que no te sintieras peor de lo que ya te sentías. Nada más.
    
    
    
      Jensen volvió a gruñir.
    
    
    
      —Gracias. —Aunque su tono no era tan seco, aún quedaban rastros del gruñido anterior—. No volverá a pasar. Te lo aseguro. Vamos a dormir un poco más. Es demasiado temprano.
    
    
    
      Misha lo miró. Jensen se había vuelto a tumbar y le había dado la espalda. Él hizo lo mismo, sin llegar a rozarse con él. Era ahora su turno de ser sincero.
    
    
    
      —Yo tampoco he sido sincero contigo, Jensen.
    
    
    
      Jensen, que había cerrado los ojos, pero no estaba dormido, los abrió y se quedó mirando a la puerta del armario sin moverse. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar a Misha, pero tampoco hizo ningún intento por detenerle.
    
    
    
      —Yo me desperté antes que tú. Lo sé porque roncabas levemente.
    
    
    
      —Yo no ronco.
    
    
    
      —Como quieras. —Le dio la razón como a los locos para poder seguir hablando antes de que se echara atrás—. Yo no estaba del todo despierto, pero tampoco estaba dormido. Sentía tu aliento casi en mi nuca, caliente, y habías deslizado un brazo sobre mi cintura. No nos rozábamos, pero faltaba poco. Si te digo la verdad, no sé muy bien por qué lo hice, porque ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, pero acorté esos centímetros que nos separaban y me arrimé a ti. No sé si buscaba calor porque tenía frío, o era otra cosa, no sé decirte, pero me pegué a ti.
    
    
    
      —Y comencé a restregarme contra tu trasero. —concluyó Jensen, atando todos los cabos.
    
    
    
      —No. Empecé yo. —Misha no se había movido de su sitio. Apenas parpadeaba—. Moví las caderas solo para saber qué era lo que se sentía al estar tan pegado a tu cuerpo.
    
    
    
      Jensen no se tomó bien esa noticia.
    
    
    
      —Soy tu escolta, Misha. Me paso las veinticuatro horas del día pegado a tu espalda.
    
    
    
      —No es lo mismo.
    
    
    
      —¡Claro que no es lo mismo! Porque lo que has hecho ha sido romper una promesa que me hiciste en aquel avión, ¿recuerdas? Entre tú y yo no puede existir nada más que una relación profesional. ¿Qué pasa si alguien se entera?
    
    
    
      Misha no respondió. El único que podía enterarse de algo ahora era Jared, pero seguía roncando en la cama supletoria sin importarle que hablaran en voz alta en la habitación.
    
    
    
      —Dime, Misha; ¿ya has satisfecho tu curiosidad?
    
    
    
      Misha tardó unos segundos en responder.
    
    
    
      —Solo quería ser un tío normal por un rato, saber cómo eras cuando te levantabas, y sentir lo que era despertarse y sentirse deseado por la persona que te atrae antes de tener que volver a la realidad, donde no se me está permitido expresar mis sentimientos personales. Te vuelvo a pedir disculpas, Jensen. Si así lo deseas, cuando te incorpores a tu turno, puedes pedir un traslado. Es posible que a Jared no le importe trabajar para mí y tú para Benedict.
    
    
    
      Esas palabras hicieron efecto en Jensen, que se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se pegó a su espalda. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de Misha al hablarle.
    
    
    
      —No vas a arreglar las cosas así, Misha, huyendo y echándome a un lado. No voy a dejar de ser tu escolta por esta chorrada ¿Quieres ser un tío normal antes de volver a tu vida? ¿Quieres saber cómo me levanto? —Jensen le agarró por la cintura y pegó las caderas a su trasero—. Bien. Pues este soy yo por las mañanas.
    
    
    
      Misha cerró los ojos cuando sintió la erección de Jensen, ahora más impresionante que antes, que se clavaba entre las nalgas. Fue inevitable dejarse llevar por el cuerpo de ese hombre y bailar al mismo compás que él. Era como dejarse mecer por las olas. 
    
    
    
      Jensen no estaba teniendo piedad. Arremetía contra su trasero de una forma sucia y provocadora. Adelantaba las caderas todo lo que podía y mantenía el contacto hasta que a él mismo le dolía los músculos de tenerlos en tensión. Estaba a punto de saltar desde el borde del precipicio, porque lo único que quería era arrancarse la ropa, deshacerse de la de Misha, y hundirse en ese adorable trasero aunque solo fuera una sola vez. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Porque sabía que solo iba a bastarle una única vez para probar a Misha y no tener suficiente de él. Nunca.
    
    
    
      —Tenemos que parar ahora, Mish, o no seré capaz de parar luego.
    
    
    
      Misha le dio la razón. Jensen acababa de llamarle Mish y a él le supo a gloria. Si se lo volvía a escuchar, iba a ser capaz de correrse sin necesitar nada más.
    
    
    
      —Tienes razón. Tenemos que parar.
    
    
    
      Decirlo fue mucho más sencillo que hacerlo. Jensen se quedó con el cuerpo temblando, febril, ahogado en su propio deseo. Misha no tenía mejor pinta que él. Respiraba con dificultad y de vez en cuando se le escapaba un pequeño jadeo que no ayudaba nada a Jensen a recuperar la cordura.
    
    
    
      —¿Dormimos? —Una pregunta que Jensen pensó que jamás haría. Le dolían las pelotas como nunca antes en su vida.
    
    
    
      —Será lo mejor. —Misha se acomodó boca abajo pero así descubrió que se aplastaba la erección. Se giró y se quedó cara a cara con Jensen, que lo miró con una ceja levantada—. Lo siento, no encuentro la postura.
    
    
    
      Sin decir nada, Jensen se tumbó boca arriba y levantó un brazo.
    
    
    
      —Ven aquí, anda. —Y esperó a que Misha se escondiera en el hueco debajo de su brazo. Tenerle así tampoco era la mejor idea, pero se sentía tan sobreprotector con él, que sabía que, o lo arropaba de esa manera, o no lograría conciliar el sueño.
    
    
    
      Misha puso la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y cerró los ojos. Sentía ese brazo enorme rodearle, y el olor de Jensen lo embriagaba hasta transportarle a otro lugar. Definitivamente no había mejor manera que abandonarse al sueño que entre los brazos de su escolta.
    
    
    
      Jensen no se durmió hasta que comprobó que Misha estuviera dormido. Lo apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Los ronquidos de Jared al fondo no le molestaban. Estaba rodeando a Misha, velando por él, lo protegía de todo mal, y eso le produjo una satisfacción inmensa. Poco a poco él también se rindió al sueño.
    

CONTINUARÁ


	11. You give love a bad name

CAPITULO 11: [YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9tKwSboJeg)

Cuando Jared se levantó, con la boca pastosa y el pelo enredado, Jensen y Misha estaban poniéndose las chaquetas.  
—¿Cuánto he dormido? —se incorporó de la cama poco a poco y miró el reloj de su muñeca sin verlo en realidad—. ¿Ya nos vamos?  
—Aún nos queda hasta mañana de nuestro tiempo de descanso, pero yo tengo que ir a llevar a Misha de vuelta a la Casa Blanca antes de que Jim llame al FBI. Aprovecharé y me quedaré allí descansando para no tener que volver hasta aquí. ¿Te esperamos y vienes con nosotros o quieres quedarte?  
Jared volvió a acostarse.  
—No puedo levantarme y conducir. Estoy demasiado cansado.  
—Y demasiado borracho. Las cervezas de Steve son una bomba. —Jensen cogió la manta de su cama y se la echó por encima—. Si no te encuentras bien, volveré a por ti.  
—No, no, de verdad. Solo necesito dormir más. Esta tarde, cuando me despierte, le pediré a Steve un café de esos más negro que el petróleo y que es capaz de resucitar a un muerto. Después de eso seré otra persona, seguro.  
Misha levantó las cejas.  
—Steve destila cerveza que bien podría valer como desinfectante industrial y hace un café más negro que el infierno. ¿Estáis seguro de que vuestro amigo no intenta mataros?  
Jensen sonrió. Estaba de un humor maravilloso desde que se había levantado, y eso contra todo pronóstico, porque pensó que se despertaría con las pelotas hinchadas, con un dolor a reventar y cagándose y todo lo cagable, pero no; tener a Misha entre sus brazos había hecho aflorar algo tierno en él y se había levantado mejor que nunca en su vida.  
Misha caminó hacia Jared y le tendió la mano.  
—Quiero agradecerte tu ayuda para hacer que disfrutara de una noche libre.  
Jared enrojeció.  
—Un placer. Cuando quieras repetir, estaré encantado de saltarme el control de seguridad.  
Jensen cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Menos mal que Misha era un tío enrollado, porque esa frase podía haberle costado muy caro.  
—Te dejaré en el aparcamiento la moto y los dos cascos, ¿de acuerdo? Cuida de mi coche o te partiré las piernas—. Jensen siempre era un amor.  
Jared ni le respondió. Cuando salieron al bar, Steve se despidió de ellos y Misha tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. Una vez ya subidos en la moto y con los cascos puestos, Jensen accionó el bluetooth.  
—¿Preparado?  
A Misha le encantaba oír la voz de Jensen dentro de esa cosa, porque sonaba más fuerte, más potente, con eco.  
—Sí.  
—Agárrate. Nos vamos.  
Misha así lo hizo y se afianzó a la cintura de Jensen. Podía quedarse así toda la vida.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? Puedes usar las zonas de ocio de la Casa Blanca.  
A pesar del ruido de la carretera, el sonido de esos cascos era muy bueno y la voz de Misha le retumbó en el oído.  
—No lo sé. Descansar. Quizás haga algo de deporte. Siempre que tengo un rato voy a entrenarme.  
Como escolta, Jensen tenía que estar en perfecta forma física.  
—¿Te apetece hacer deporte conmigo? Mañana viene mi entrenador personal. Es un tío muy divertido y muy competente. Te gustará.  
Jensen asintió. Sí, había oído hablar del entrador personal del presidente, pero nunca lo había visto en persona. Iba a ser interesante el entreno.  
Misha entró por la misma puerta de la Casa Blanca por donde salió. Jensen aparcó la moto donde le dijo a Jared y lo siguió. Por costumbre, Jensen acompañó a Misha hasta su dormitorio y allí se quedó en la puerta.  
—Muchas gracias, Jensen. Por todo.  
—No hay que darlas. —No pudo evitar ruborizarse.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer lo que queda del día de hoy?  
—Me daré una ducha muy larga y me iré a la cama pronto. ¿Y tú?  
—Lo mismo, o al menos eso es lo que me gustaría, pero es muy probable que, en cuanto conecte el teléfono, empiece a recibir mensajes y llamadas y no me dejen tranquilo.  
Jensen le guiñó un ojo.  
—Entonces, no lo enciendas hoy.  
Misha le sonrió y se despidió de él. Cuando entró en su dormitorio, se quedó pegado a la puerta. Ese día que había pasado con Jensen había sido el mejor de toda su vida.  
Jensen se levantó temprano, desayunó fuerte, y caminó hacia el gimnasio que había en la última planta de la Casa Blanca. Misha ya estaba allí con su entrenador personal. Se notaba que acababan de llegar porque no habían soltado sus pertenencias. El presidente llevaba una camiseta gris de AC/DC y unos pantalones deportivos bastante cortos que dejaban ver más de la mitad de sus muslos. Genial. Lo que le faltaba.  
—Hey, Jensen. —Misha esperó a que Jensen se acercara a ellos—. Te presento a mi entrenador personal, Stephen Amell.  
—Un placer. —Jensen le estrechó la mano y lo miró. Ese tío era igual de alto que él e igual de fuerte.  
—Lo mismo digo. Misha me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
Jensen entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué hacía el entrenador personal llamándole Misha? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué derecho?  
—¿Comenzamos? Tengo una reunión que me han puesto antes de comer y no puedo faltar.  
—Bien. Misha, calienta como siempre, mientras yo preparo a Jensen.  
Preparo a Jensen.  
Jensen lo miró con odio. Para empezar, él sí que sabía calentar a Misha. Mucho mejor que sus estúpidos ejercicios de estiramientos. Y segundo; a él no lo preparaba ni dios, mucho menos él.  
—Cuéntame, Jensen. ¿Cómo sueles calentarte?  
Jensen se lamió los labios. La imagen de ayer del culito de Misha pegado a él era una buena manera de calentar.  
—Ermmmm. —Miró a Misha que se había subido a la cinta andadora. Al lado había una vacía. Esa era su oportunidad—. Pues primero hago algo de cardio, cinta es lo que más me gusta, luego hago mis series de musculación, y luego más cardio.  
—Perfecto. Ve a la cinta entonces. Yo voy mientras a buscar unas rutinas que me he dejado en el coche. Ahora vengo.  
Los dos hombres asintieron y se quedaron solos y en silencio, concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo. Misha le había dado más velocidad al aparato y había pasado de caminar rápido, a correr, lo que provocó que la máquina hiciera un ruido importante. Jensen iba más lento. Si no lo decía, explotaba.  
—¿Te llama Misha?  
Misha asintió como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
—Claro —jadeó a causa del ejercicio—. Tú también me llamas Misha.  
—Pero cuando trabajo no, y él está trabajando ahora para ti. ¿O es que no está trabajando y ha venido a lucirse con sus mallitas de colores?  
Misha esbozó una sonrisa. Jensen celoso era muy divertido.  
—¿Por qué te cae mal?  
—Porque es tonto —dijo. Y porque te tutea, pero eso no se lo dijo—. ¿Sabías que ha estado tonteando con Jared, ha jugado con él, y lo ha dejado tirado?  
Misha asintió, lo que se ganó una mirada sorprendida de Jensen.  
—¿Qué? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo?  
—Él mismo me lo confesó. Fue él también el que me dijo que Jared y tú os ibais por ahí los dos juntos en vuestros días libres.  
—Ah, ya veo. Así que este es el cotilla que te fue con el cuento y por su culpa me castigaste en el pasillo aquel día, ¿no? Porque estabas celoso.  
—Yo no estaba celoso.  
—Venga ya. Se te notaba a la legua.  
—Celoso estás tú ahora, Jensen, y yo no te digo nada.  
Jensen paró la máquina porque no iba a admitir nada.  
—Yo no estoy celoso, y te digo solo una cosa; como se quite la camiseta, me voy.  
Misha se rio y paró él también la cinta. Echó el cuello para atrás y se limpió el sudor que había comenzado a caerle por la mandíbula. Jensen le miró el cuello, húmedo por el sudor. Ese cuello marcado, sexy, provocativo.  
Sin saber que había gruñido, Jensen caminó hacia una máquina para hacer dorsales. Le metió peso a las pesas, se colocó en el banco, y tiró de la barra de metal para hacer su primera serie.  
Stephen llegó en ese momento.  
—Ah, Jensen ha empezado sin nosotros.  
Misha se centró en su entrenador.  
—Jensen tiene una rutina muy bien marcada y va a ir por libre. ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos juntos nosotros dos?  
Jensen lo escuchó y le dieron ganas de coger una pesa y lanzársela al presidente en la boca. El otro gilipollas no se hubiera librado de su ataque, aunque la pesa se la habría lanzado a las pelotas. Malhumorado, siguió con su entreno.  
Cada vez que cambiaba de máquina, no podía evitar que los ojos se le fueran hacia donde estaban los otros dos; en una colchoneta al fondo de la sala.  
—Este es el mejor ejercicio para tonificar los glúteos. Mira. —Stephen se tumbó boca arriba sobre la colchoneta, dobló las rodillas, puso los pies en el suelo, separó un poco las piernas, y elevó las caderas—. ¿Ves? —se señaló a distintas zonas del cuerpo—. Tienes que notar la presión aquí y aquí. Venga, ponte tú ahora.  
Misha tomó su lugar y lo imitó, subiendo y bajando las caderas marcando cada músculo.  
Jensen quiso arrancarse los ojos y tirárselos a la cara. Encima el entrenadorcillo de pacotilla ese se arrimaba demasiado a él. ¿Por qué cojones? ¿No veía bien o qué?  
—Venga, aumenta la serie, Misha. Tú puedes. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! Arriba, paro, bajo. Arriba, paro, bajo. ¡Eso es! Aprieta más.  
Jensen no tuvo más remedio que girar la cabeza para mirarle porque no era normal tanto grito de ánimo. Estaba haciendo glúteos en una colchoneta, por el amor de dios, y no escalando el Everest. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, llevaba un rato mirándoles, y el tonto de la malla de colores se había quitado la camiseta.  
Misha miró a Jensen al levantarse y, con disimulo, se encogió de hombros. Jensen le devolvió la mirada con odio. Lo iban a llevar a cárcel seguro, pero no sabía si por darle un mancuernazo al soplapollas ese en la cara, o por atar al presidente de los Estados Unidos a la cama.  
Aguantar todo el entreno fue un esfuerzo y un desgaste titánico, sobre todo cuando Misha comenzó a hacer pesas y, de vez en cuando se le escapaba algún jadeo al levantar más peso del acostumbrado.  
—Buen entreno, Misha. —Stephen cogió su botella de agua y le dio un trago largo.  
—Gracias, Stephen. —caminó hacia Jensen, que se había puesto una toalla sobre los hombros y caminaba hacia la puerta empapado en sudor—. ¿Ya te vas, Jensen?  
—Sí, quiero irme antes de que el suelo se llene más de babas, no sea que me resbale.  
Misha salió tras él y lo siguió hacia el primer escalón de la enorme escalera. Allí lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.  
—Stephen es solo mi entrenador personal.  
—Se os nota, sí, que entrenáis mucho juntos.  
A Misha no le gustó esa insinuación.  
—De todas las personas que trabajan para mí, Jensen —y bajó la voz para solo pudiera escucharle él—, de todas, todas, solo tú serías el único al que dejara acercarse tanto a mí. No se lo permitiría a nadie más, porque no me fio absolutamente de nadie. Solo de ti. Si Stephen me tutea, es porque somos buenos amigos, como tú con Jared. Y eso no es malo, ¿no? Los amigos son necesarios.  
Jensen se merecía esa charla. Se la había ganado con creces.  
—Lo siento, yo... Soy un capullo. No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo. Puedes tontear con él todo lo que quieras. Yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer.  
A Misha le dieron ganas de zarandearle. ¿Es que ese hombre no se daba cuenta? ¿Se lo iba a tener que decir más claro?  
—Cómo diablos te lo digo, Jensen, que no estoy interesado en nadie más salvo en ti. ¿Comprendes? En nadie más, pero tú y yo ya hemos dejado claro que entre nosotros solo habrá una relación profesional y de amistad. Y lo acepto, porque así lo hemos querido, pero por favor, no hagas que me siente mal. Lo último que quiero es que sufras y que tengas celos.  
—Los celos son lo único que nos queda. Vamos a aprender a vivir con eso porque el destino no nos deja que tengamos otra cosa, señor presidente. —Y comenzó a bajar la escalera sin esperar respuesta.  
Misha lo vio bajar hasta el piso de abajo y perderse al fondo del pasillo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Stephen estaba tras él.  
—No tenses demasiado la cuerda, Misha, porque se puede romper, y al que le va a picar más el latigazo va a ser a ti.  
—No ha sido buena idea darle celos. Él tiene razón. Poner distancia es la única solución entre nosotros.  
Stephen le colocó una mano en el hombro y le apretó el músculo.  
—Vamos a dejar que las aguas regresen a su cauce, a ver qué es lo que ha dejado la riada.  
Misha meditó la frase. No sabía el alcance del ataque de celos que había provocado en Jensen. Al día siguiente, cuando volviera a su puesto, lo comprobaría.

CONTINUARÁ


	12. Is this love

—Buenos días, Jensen.

—Buenos días, señor presidente.

Misha pasó por delante rumbo a su despacho. Necesitaba coger un par de documentos y reunirse con Robert después. Tras él, Jensen lo seguía, pero haciendo más ruido con los pies de lo acostumbrado.

—¿Todo bien? —giró la cabeza para mirarle, pero no dejó de caminar.

Jensen asintió.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque pareces Robocop andando.

Jensen se guardó el comentario que se le vino a la mente. Ni de coña iba a decirle que las agujetas le llegaban a las pestañas. Eso le pasaba por haber cogido más peso del acostumbrado con las pesas, pero no había tenido más remedio porque era, o pegarle un tiro al tonto de las mallas, o coger mancuernas más pesadas para pagar su frustración así. Por desgracia ganó lo segundo.

—Son los zapatos, que son nuevos.

Misha no dijo nada, llegó a su despacho, cogió los documentos, y volvió a salir.

—Vamos. Llegamos tarde.

Jensen aceleró todo lo que pudo. La energía de ese hombre por las mañanas le superaba. ¿Qué cojones tomaba en el desayuno?

—Jensen, anoche estuve mirando el cuadrante de las vacaciones de verano del personal. He visto que no has solicitado ninguna fecha.

Jensen se detuvo al ver que el presidente llegaba a la puerta de Robert, pero no llamaba.

—No lo creí necesario. No llevo demasiado tiempo trabajando y pensé que no me correspondían. —Mentira. Jensen no quería irse y dejar al presidente sin supervisión. Eso era lo que le pasaba.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te da igual la fecha, entonces? ¿Quieres programar algún viaje o algo?

—No creo que haga nada de eso.

Misha asintió.

—¿Y que coincidan con las vacaciones de Jared?

Hombre, si tenían la suerte de estar de vacaciones juntos, quizás podían irse a alguna parte, o simplemente vaguear en la cueva de Steve.

—Eso estaría muy bien, pero entiendo que Jared es muy bueno en su puesto y sería complicado que nos fuéramos los dos a la vez de vacaciones.

—No te creas. En verano esto está muy tranquilo. Lo único importante que tengo en la agenda es la reapertura de una parte del aeropuerto, pero es poca cosa. Me viene mejor daros las vacaciones juntos y que volváis cargados de energía en septiembre. ¿Os apunto juntos?

—Gracias. —Jensen se había levantado cruzado, expectante por si Misha seguía con el mismo tema del día anterior, pero por lo que se veía, el señor presidente había pasado página. Eso era lo correcto, ¿verdad?

—No tienes que darlas. Eres un buen trabajador. Y Jared también. Le digo a Ruth que os de las vacaciones juntos en agosto.

Jensen asintió. Eso significaba que apenas quedaba una semana larga para comenzar las vacaciones. Por un lado, estaba deseando descansar un poco, pero por otro lado, no sabía cómo iba a llevar el no estar al lado del presidente.

Jared no tuvo ese problema porque, en cuanto se enteró, solo le faltó dar volteretas laterales por los pasillos de la Casa Blanca. Al igual que Jensen, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Habían sido unas semanas muy duras y solo le apetecía ver los partidos con los colegas y beber cerveza. Si se aburrían siempre podían organizar algo más.

Con ese ambiente jovial que trae el verano, y con la mitad de personal administrativo en la Casa Blanca de vacaciones, Jensen cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y bajó las escaleras. Llevaba una mochila en una mano y la chaqueta en la otra. Mochila que iba a tener que enseñar en el control. Era maravilloso que todos los de seguridad te revisaran la ropa interior y todos tus objetos personales, pero antes de salir, decidió pararse en la puerta del despacho del presidente. Había pensado en despedirse, pero, ¿quién hacía eso con el jefe? Ese descanso entre ellos le vendría bien para aclarar las ideas, para poner distancia entre Misha y él. Era complicado, porque sus sentimientos no habían cambiado por mucho que se ignorasen, pero tenía que empezar alguna vez a encauzar su vida.

Estuvo tentado de llamar a la puerta. Incluso levantó el puño para golpear la lustrosa madera, pero bajó el brazo y no lo hizo. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. No iba a conseguir nada despidiéndose. Había llegado el momento de tomar distancia, de aceptar lo inevitable y de llamar a cada cosa por su nombre; Misha su jefe, era el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, y él era un trabajador más, un escolta. En ese mundo no había cabida para que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

Jared miró a su amigo desde cierta distancia en la barra y le lanzó un cacahuete, que le dio en la frente, rebotó y cayó al suelo. Jensen ni se inmutó.

—Si lo llego a saber, me voy de vacaciones con mi abuela. Seguro que tiene más marcha que tú. Al menos habla, aunque a veces no se le entienda nada con la dentadura postiza. La pobre.

Jensen reaccionó.

—Perdona. Estaba pensando.

—Ya. Estabas pensando en cierto presidente de ojos azul cielo y labios hechos para pecar, ¿no?

—Mira que eres marica.

—Pues como tú. —Jared le sacó la lengua y le lanzó otro cacahuete—. ¿Sabes si Stephen está también de vacaciones?

Esa pregunta logró captar toda la atención de Jensen.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Curiosidad.

—Mis cojones curiosidad. Te lo quieres tirar. Otra vez, ¿a que sí?

Jared tuvo la decencia de ponerse algo colorado.

—Sí, pero solo un poco.

—¿Solo un poco? ¿Eso qué diablos es? ¿Meter solo la puntita o cómo?

Jared lanzó una risotada que retumbó por todo el local.

—Más o menos.

—Tío, ese capullo solo sabe chincharte y darte celos. Pasa de él.

—Dices eso porque se arrimó mucho al presi el día que hicisteis pesas todos juntos.

—No. Lo digo porque sé que ese tío oculta algo.

—Sí, que es bi.

—¿Es bisexual? Déjame adivinar; acaba de salir de una relación de muchísimos años con una mujer y ahora quiere probar algo distinto.

—Exactamente eso.

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes que eso nunca sale bien, ¿verdad?

—Pues mejor que los tíos que se enamoran de amores imposible, como por ejemplo los que se enamoran del presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Jensen odió a su amigo un poco.

—Yo no estoy enamorado.

—Ya, ya. —Se metió varios cacahuetes en la boca y siguió jugando con el resto que había en el cestito de mimbre junto a su cerveza—. Si fuera un simple capricho, ya te habrías follado a otro en su lugar.

—No tiene por qué.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. Sigue engañándote, pero esto no va a terminar bien. Engañarse a uno mismo es incluso peor a que te engañe otro.

Jensen lo ignoró. En ese momento llegó Steve con la cena y se sentó con ellos a comer ya que el local estaba aún vacío. El partido de esa noche era de un equipo de segunda, pero al menos comentar las jugadas tan desastrosas que estaban haciendo los mantenía distraídos, hasta que cortaron la emisión para dar un parte de última hora.

—Sube el volumen. —Jensen alcanzó él mismo el mando antes que Steve y le dio voz a la televisión. Un periodista, situado delante de uno de los aeropuertos de Washington, hablaba a cámara atropelladamente.

—Ha ocurrido hace escasos veinte minutos, en plena hora punta, y cuando se celebraba una ceremonia de reapertura de una de sus instalaciones, cuando una zona de la parte norte del Washington Dulles International Airport se ha desplomado encima de parte de los asistentes. No se alcanza a saber la magnitud de la tragedia, pero se teme lo peor porque había una comitiva del gobierno que había sido invitada para el acto. Aún no se sabe qué cargo político es el que ha asistido a tal evento, pero se teme por la vida de numerosas personas.

Jensen no esperó a saber más, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta de salida, con Jared y Steve muy cerca.

—¡Jensen, espera! —Jared llegó corriendo a su lado—. Espera. Vamos a llamar con calma y a preguntar quién...

Jensen no le dejó terminar.

—A ese acto iba el presidente, Jared. Me lo dijo él. Era lo único que tenía que hacer durante las vacaciones. Misha está allí.

La angustia en el tono de Jensen provocó que Jared cogiera los cascos y le tendiera uno a su amigo.

—Yo te llevo. —Se volvió hacia Steve mientras corría—. Steve, te llamaré luego.

Steve asintió con la cabeza mientras los veía marchar.

Jensen ni siquiera se había terminado de poner el casco, y cuando lo hizo, se arrepintió porque olía a Misha. Reconocería su olor en cualquier parte. Maldita fuera su estampa. Tendría que haber estado allí con él.

—Como le haya pasado algo te juro que... —Dejó la frase a medio terminar porque no podía acabarla. Era superior a él.

—Ya verás como solo es un rumor. —Jared intentó tranquilizarle. Quiso poner música, pero tenía el teléfono con el mínimo de batería, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que ir en silencio durante todo el camino.

Jensen iba viviendo su infierno personal mientras se imaginaba un escenario catastrófico tras otro. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde?

—Cálmate, Jensen. —Jared lo notaba muy tenso tras él y hablarle era lo único que tenía a su alcance para tranquilizarle—. Estará bien.

Ojalá Jensen estuviera tan seguro de sí mismo, pero no era así.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, la zona estaba acordonada y custodiada por la policía. Jensen enseñó su pase de trabajador de la Casa Blanca mientras daba un salto para esquivar la cinta de plástico que prohibía el paso a civiles. A partir de ahí comenzó a correr con más rapidez hacia el aeropuerto. No tenía claro cuál era la zona que se había derrumbado, pero la encontraría. Algunos policías lo intentaron detener, pero él les enseñó el pase y les gritó que era el escolta del presidente. Eso debió de disuadir a la policía, o quizás porque no pudieron correr tan rápido como él, pero dejaron de seguirle.

Jensen supo que había llegado al sitio correcto cuando vio en una esquina a Jim, Ruth, Richard y Osric. No había ni rastro del presidente y eso le puso la piel de gallina.

Jim fue el primero que se percató de que Jensen venía corriendo hacia ellos, por lo que no se molestó en preguntar nada. En lugar de eso le informó.

—Está ahí dentro. —Señaló hacia la puerta que había a pocos metros de distancia de ellos y que parecía estar tras la espalda de Osric.

Con un asentimiento, Jensen frenó en seco, agarró el pomo de la puerta, y entró dando un portazo tras él. Dentro estaba el presidente de los Estados Unidos, apoyado en el borde de una mesa, con la ropa manchada y llena de polvo, pero de una sola pieza. Jensen caminó decidido hacia él, lo agarró de los brazos y lo acercó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Cuando Misha rebotó contra su pecho, Jensen le tomó de la mandíbula con ambas manos y lo llevó hacia sus labios. Fue un beso sucio, sincero, agónico. Le mordió los labios y le introdujo la lengua con desesperación, hasta que Misha respondió y le salió al encuentro.

CONTINUARÁ


	13. I have nothing

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, besándole. Le daba igual. No podía apartarse de Misha si eso suponía tener que dejar de saborear esos labios. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con ese momento, se había prohibido tantas veces imaginarse algo así, que ahora que estaba ahí, le costaba hacerse a la idea de que era real.

Se alejaron los dos a la vez, poco a poco, solo para buscar algo de oxígeno. Misha había apoyado la frente sobre la suya. Jensen levantó la cabeza y le beso la ceja donde tenía una brecha con sangre ya seca.

—Si te llega a haber pasado algo y yo no estoy aquí para evitarlo...

Misha esbozó una sonrisa al escucharle. No quiso decirle que no era Superman, pero prefirió callarse porque entendía cómo se sentía.

—Estoy bien —respondió bajito, y su voz se quedó oculta por el enorme pecho de Jensen al abrazarle. Le gustaba sentirse así, protegido por él—. Estar entre tus brazos es como estar en el cielo.

Jensen cerró los ojos con fuerza al oírle. Lo necesitaba tanto, pero tanto, tanto... Cuando pasó unos minutos, los justos para calmarse un poco, se alejó y lo miró para evaluar el alcance de sus heridas.

—¿Te ha visto un médico? —Se acercó a la ceja ensangrentada para comprobarla.

—No, pero estoy bien. No estábamos demasiado cerca del derrumbe. Si hubiéramos caminado con más rapidez, nos habría caído encima de lleno.

A Jensen se le secó la garganta al escucharle y apretó los labios porque no quería que Misha se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba esa declaración.

—Habéis tenido suerte. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Le daba miedo comenzar una frase y quedarse a medias. No podía demostrar lo cerca que había estado de volverse loco pensando que le podría haber pasado algo—. ¿Nos vamos?

Cuando Misha se incorporó de la mesa, cojeó levemente al sentir el tobillo resentido, pero estaba bien, solo había sido una mala postura. Jensen se percató y lo agarró corriendo, dispuesto a cargar con él, pero el presidente lo detuvo.

—No me vayas a coger en brazos como hizo Kevin Costner con Whitney Houston en la película del guardaespaldas, por favor.

Jensen levantó una ceja.

—Si quieres te llevo como a un saco de patatas.

Misha se rio porque lo prefería sin lugar a dudas. Apartó de la mente esa imagen y se centró en Jensen. Tenía que convencer a su escolta de algo. Con Jim no había podido, pero quizás ahora tuviera más suerte.

—Jensen. Necesito ayudar ahí fuera. He visto ese techo caer delante de mis ojos, a pocos metros, y he visto que había mujeres sepultadas. Corrí hacia ellos, pero Jim me agarró y me encerró aquí.

Como era de esperar, Jensen se puso de parte de Jim.

—No puedes estar ahí fuera, Misha. No sabemos por qué se ha caído el techo; si ha sido un accidente, un atentado, o qué diablos ha sido. Y el sistema de seguridad no está funcionando. Ahora mismo estamos al alcance de cualquier loco.

—¿Cómo sabes que el sistema de seguridad no va?

—Esa cámara de ahí no está funcionando, y las que he podido ver mientras venía hacia aquí, tampoco. Estamos totalmente desprotegidos.

Misha miró a la cámara que había en la esquina. ¿Cómo diablos sabía que no funcionaba? De cualquier modo, él no iba a darse por vencido.

—Jensen. —Se plantó frente a él y lo miró a los ojos—. Necesito salir y ayudar. No puedo quedarme tan tranquilo sabiendo que hay gente sepultada ahí. Por favor. Escóltame mientras ayudo a los equipos de rescate.

Jensen se arrepentiría de su decisión, pero a ver quién era el tío que podía prohibirle algo a ese hombre.

—Solo un rato, luego nos iremos volando de aquí. En cuando vea que se llena de demasiada gente no identificada, ¿entendido? Y no podrás rechistar más. Si te quejas, dimitiré de mi cargo.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa enorme porque sabía que eso último era mentira. Esperó a que Jensen abriera la puerta y revisara el perímetro. Tras un segundo vistazo, asintió para que saliera. El presidente se incorporó de inmediato a los equipos de rescate para indicarle por donde estaban las víctimas que él había visto y preguntó si habían sido ya rescatadas. Cuando Jim lo vio, caminó furioso hacia Jensen.

—¿Qué cojones haces? El presidente de los Estados Unidos está levantando piedras expuesto a todo el que quiera pegarle un tiro ahora mismo.

Jensen alargó la mano y Osric le dio un arma que llevaba de sobra. Miró la recámara de la pistola y la cargó. Luego miró a Jim.

—Ahora mismo el presidente de los Estados Unidos es un hombre que tiene la necesidad de salvar la vida de varias personas.

—¿Y quién coño va a salvar la suya en caso de que sea necesario?

—Yo. —Jensen se giró y se dirigió a Osric—. Vigila el perímetro norte. Tú, Jared, el este. Cualquier movimiento sospechoso me lo decís. Yo vigilaré el resto. —Luego se volvió hacia Ruth que se había quedado rezagada en un segundo plano por el miedo—. Haz fotos para las noticias. Encuádralo todo. A todos los que están presente. Luego se las pasaremos a la policía, por si encuentran algún sospechoso. —Cuando se giró hacia Jim y le vio la cara, se dio cuenta de que había desobedecido a un superior, y eso podía costarle su puesto de trabajo—. Discúlpeme, señor. Solo cumplo órdenes del presidente y organizaba el trabajo.

Jim se acercó mucho a él y, por un segundo, Jensen pensó que lo despediría en ese mismo instante, pero no fue así.

—Misha no sabe lo afortunado que es al tenerte a su lado.

Jensen, que no se esperaba esas palabras, enrojeció un poco. Asintió para salir del estupor de esas palabras y se centró en su trabajo. Se colocó detrás del presidente y vigiló la zona. Se habría puesto a su lado también a mover piedras, pero no iba a correr el riesgo de desproteger a Misha.

Gracias a los datos aportados por el presidente, se pudo salvar la vida de dos mujeres que, aunque presentaban múltiples fracturas, no se temía por sus vidas. La zona comenzó a llenarse de gente. Se había corrido la voz entre los trabajadores que el presidente de los Estados Unidos estaba allí, trabajando codo con codo como uno más. Jim le indicó que la situación ya era insostenible y que incluso iban a tener problemas para salir del aeropuerto. Jensen tuvo que darle la razón.

—Señor presidente. —Se inclinó sobre él para que le escuchara bien—. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo. Debemos irnos.

Misha asintió. Le dio la mano a los bomberos y los policías que habían estado allí con él y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jensen.

—Soy todo tuyo.

Jensen apretó la mandíbula. Le había indicado a Jared que trajera los cascos de las motos y que lo dejara todo preparado. Luego los aglomeró a todos para que salieran en grupo, con el presidente en el centro de la comitiva. Al llegar a la puerta, la moto de Jared ya estaba preparada. El presidente y él se pusieron los cascos y se montaron. Jensen no esperó para arrancar y darle puño a la moto.

—Gracias.

Jensen escuchó la voz de Misha por los cascos. Le hizo una señal con la mano al policía que le dejó salir para cerrar el paso inmediatamente tras él, y aumentó la velocidad.

—¿Por sacarte de aquí? Es mi trabajo.

—No. Por permitir que me sintiera útil ayudando a esas personas.

Jensen quiso reírse de él por sus palabras, porque eso lo decía precisamente el hombre que estaba intentando salvar el planeta.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado hoy —respondió enigmático, viendo la carretera abierta y recta frente a él. No sabía por qué había dicho en realidad esa frase, pero era lo que le había salido.

Misha no parecía haberse quedado contento con la breve charla.

—¿A dónde vamos, señor escolta?

—Jim me ha dicho que la Casa Blanca está rodeada ahora mismo. No podemos acercarnos por seguridad, así que tengo que esconderte por unas horas. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Misha, que se había agarrado a su cintura, se apretó más contra él.

—Sí

—¿Cuál?

—Llévame otra vez al cielo.

CONTINUARÁ


	14. Heaven

CAPITULO 14: [HEAVEN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sm6cURQX_78) // [JENSEN ACKLES' VERSION](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_75vlcr-C8)

Jensen condujo la moto hacia la cueva de Steve. No quedaba demasiado lejos, pero tomaría varios atajos por carreteras secundarias para ganar minutos a su favor. Misha quería que lo llevara al cielo, y por dios todo poderoso que eso haría. Aún tenía el miedo de perderle metido en el cuerpo, y no encontraba otra manera de echarlo que hacerle el amor todo el día y toda la noche si lo dejaban.

Entraron en el bar a trompicones, llevándose varias sillas a su paso mientras se comían a besos. Steve, que estaba tras la barra fregando varios vasos, se quedó petrificado al verles. Cuando chocaron con uno de los taburetes y lo tiraron al suelo, Jensen tomó conciencia de que estaban delante de su amigo.

—Steve —jadeó al tener al fin algo de oxígeno—. ¿Cuánto ganas un día como hoy con el bar y el motel?

—Setecientos u ochocientos pavos. Mil si alguno de los clientes del bar se queda a dormir la mona en alguna de las habitaciones.

—Te pagaré cinco mil si lo cierras todo y lo dejas solo para nosotros hasta mañana.

Steve conocía a Jensen lo suficiente para saber que no estaba bromeando. Se secó las manos y asintió.

—Hecho. Avisadme si queréis que os lleve la cena a la habitación.

Jensen tiró de Misha y lo llevó hacia la habitación de siempre. Tenía la cama deshecha porque Jared había estado vagueando nada más comenzar las vacaciones.

Lo primero que hicieron fue darse una ducha. El presidente tenía polvo en el pelo y la ropa llena de lascas de cemento. Cuando se quitó la ropa frente a Jensen, este le miró un costado con cara de preocupación.

—¿Y esto? —Le señaló. Tenía un raspón enorme sobre la costilla izquierda. No parecía profundo, pero parecía infectado—. Me dijiste que estabas bien.

—Y lo estoy. —Misha se miró en el espejo—. No me he dado cuenta de que lo tenía. Habrá sido levantando algún escombro.

Jensen tuvo ganas de sermonearle hasta dejarle sordo, pero se contuvo. Lo tenía desnudo frente a frente. Ahora no importaba nada más. Se quitó él también la ropa y se metieron en la ducha.

Esa ducha era demasiado pequeña para los dos. El baño completo lo era, pero a ellos no parecía importarles porque no podían apartarse el uno del otro. Se necesitaban. Se atraían sin remedio.

Tardaron mucho más de la cuenta en bañarse y quitarse todo el polvo de encima porque no podían dejar de besarse, de atacarse mutuamente, mientras se dejaban tras de sí los labios hinchados por el calor del agua y por los mordiscos que a veces se les escapaban.

Cuando Jensen empujó a Misha sobre la cama, no le preocupó que ninguno de los dos estuviera aún mojado. En ese momento no le importaba nada más, salvo en tener a ese hombre para sí mismo. Lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo... Había renunciado tantas veces a él, que estar ahí le parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Se tumbó a su lado y se pegó a él, pecho con pecho. Misha puso una pierna sobre su cadera y Jensen lo agarró para sentirse más cerca de su cuerpo. Le había agarrado el muslo y lo atraía hacia sí entre beso y beso. Poco a poco fue bajando la mano por sus nalgas, redondas y tersas, hasta que se percató de un detalle. Dejó de besarle y echó la cabeza hacia atrás lo justo para mirarle.

—No tengo lubricante. ¿Tienes tú?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

—No. No es algo que suela llevar el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Al menos no me lo dieron con el kit del cargo.

Jensen le sonrió porque le gustaba su humor y cómo se tomaba las cosas.

—Pues deberías llevarlo, para cuando te folles a todos aquellos que dudaron alguna vez de ti.

—Con esos no usaré lubricante, créeme.

Jensen acabó riéndose abiertamente junto a él. Cuando se calmó, lo miró a los ojos. Podía pasarse así toda la vida.

—¿Qué hacemos? Sé que Jared tampoco tiene. Le he vaciado su maleta al llegar. Como siempre. Es un desastre con la ropa.

Misha pensó unos segundos.

—Podemos intentarlo sin lubricante.

Jensen negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo. No voy a ser el responsable de que el presidente vuelva caminando a la Casa Blanca como John Wayne.

Misha no dijo nada, solo sonrió algo sonrojado, al imaginarse seguramente la escena. Ahora que al fin tenía a Jensen junto a él, desnudo, en una cama, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, aunque fuera de hacer lo más mínimo. No sabía cuándo tenían que volver a la Casa Blanca, ni lo que pasaría luego, pero tenía que aprovechar cada segundo que estuviera a su lado. Deslizó la mano entre ellos y bajó hasta el abdomen de Jensen. Allí, una erección grande y necesitada le estaba esperando. La agarró y la masajeó solo un poco, lo suficiente para mancharse la mano de líquido pre seminal y arrancarle a su escolta un jadeo entrecortado.

Lo había escuchado hablar, susurrar, gruñir, incluso le había escuchado cantar, pero gemir, nunca, y que el cielo tuviera piedad de él, pero Jensen gimiendo era como un canto de sirena para todos sus sentidos.

Jensen debió de captar la idea de Misha porque también buscó su erección, igual de dura y descarada que la suya, y comenzó a masturbarle con determinación. A Misha se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la sensación tan placentera que había comenzado a invadirle el cuerpo.

Volvieron a besarse con desesperación mientras se tocaban el uno al otro, con los puños bien cerrados alrededor de sus erecciones y jadeos entrecortados que se escapaban de entre sus labios.

El primero en correrse, desesperado, fue Misha, incapaz de aguantar un segundo más los sonidos que emitía Jensen. Eran superior a él, lo poseían invadiéndole todo el cuerpo y le destrozaba las neuronas jadeo tras jadeo. Cuando se corrió con esa letanía en sus oídos, sospechó que podría haberlo hecho igual aún sin la mano de ese hombre alrededor de su polla.

Jensen apretó los labios cuando el orgasmo lo asaltó. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión y durante un segundo todo se tornó turbio. La mano de Misha había sabido captar al ritmo que a él le gustaba y se había dejado llevar como un tonto. El resultado fue que se corrió sin ningún miramiento pocos minutos más tarde.

Jadeantes y saciados, a los dos les dio igual el estropicio de la cama y lo que iba a pensar Steve cuando tuviera que lavar las sábanas. En ese mismo instante no existía nada más, solo ellos dos, abrazados y relajados, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Misha se despertó un rato más tarde. No podía estar seguro de si había dormido pocos minutos o muchas horas, pero se sentía mejor que nunca. Jensen descansaba a su lado, y emitía un ligero sonido encantador que no llegaba a ser un ronquido, sino un leve ruidito al respirar. Era posible que eso pusiera nervioso a cualquiera menos a él, que le resultó encantador y muy tierno.

Se levantó despacio para no despertarle y caminó hacia el baño para asearse. Tenía semen pegado en el pecho. No sabía si era suyo, de Jensen, o una mezcla de ambos. Esa idea le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Le habría gustado darse una ducha, pero la presión del agua hacía mucho ruido y no quería perturbar su descanso. Era consciente de lo poco que dormía su escolta, por lo que despertarle estaba fuera de toda discusión.

Le gustaba verle dormir. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Jensen con el semblante relajado, porque siempre parecía estar preocupado por algo. Cuando tenía que protegerle en algún lugar público, su cara parecía esculpida por algún dios griego en un trozo de mármol.

Iba a dejarle dormir todo el tiempo que necesitara, y él se habría quedado para mirarle, pero tenía otra idea en mente y necesitaba llevarla a cabo. Se vistió y caminó por el pasillo hacia el bar. Allí se encontró con Steve, que había levantado todas las sillas, las había apoyado sobre las mesas, y estaba, fregona en mano, limpiando el suelo.

—Buenas noches, Steve.

El hombre, que lo había visto llegar, dejó la fregona a un lado y le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Misha. ¿Os sirvo la comida? Bueno, ya más bien la cena. He preparado varias cosas, todas vegetarianas.

—Eres muy amable, Steve. No tenías que haberte molestado.

—No es molestia. No suelo tener días libres y me aburría.

Misha lo comprendía porque a él le pasaba igual. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Que Steve no estuviera ocupado podía ayudarle para lo que tenía en mente.

—Sé que ya has sido más que generoso con nosotros, Steve. Quería decirte que te haré un cheque. No quiero que Jensen haga un desembolso tan grande, pero no me he traído nada para poder pagarte. En cuanto vuelva a la Casa Blanca, te haré el ingreso.

—Tranquilo. No hay problema. Seguramente Jensen quiera darme un talón. Cuando lo haga, lo romperé y le iré dando largas cuando me pregunte.

Misha sonrió y se lo agradeció en silencio. Le gustaba ese hombre. Parecía un gran amigo y le complacía que Jensen tuviera gente leal y legal a su lado.

—¿Puedo abusar de tu generosidad un poco más y pedirte un favor?

Steve lo miró y asintió. ¿Siempre era tan rebuscado ese hombre para pedir las cosas?

—Claro.

—Necesito... algo que es un poco íntimo, y que no he traído. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que me lo pudieras comprar y yo te lo pago luego? Saldría yo mismo a comprarlo, pero no tengo dinero encima y dudo que a Jensen le guste la idea de que salga solo.

Steve no podía ocultar una sonrisa enorme porque el presidente se había ido poniendo colorado conforme hablaba, señal de que lo que necesitaba no era una simple tirita. Dejó el palo de la fregona apoyado en una de las mesas y caminó hacia él.

—Vamos a la parte de atrás. —Estiró el brazo para hacerle pasar por delante de él. Caminaban por el otro lado de la barra, hasta una puerta que había al fondo.

Aquello parecía un almacén donde se guardaban las bebidas y poco más, pero, al fondo, había un mueble con una puerta con cerradura. Steve se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacó un manojo de llaves, eligió una, y abrió el mueble. Cuando deslizó a un lado la puerta, una serie de estanterías llena de juguetes sexuales apareció ante sus ojos. Todo guardado en sus respectivas cajas, precintados y algunos hasta con el precio puesto.

Estupefacto, Misha se volvió hacia Steve, porque no comprendía qué hacía todo eso ahí.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no; esto no ha sido un puticlub antes. y tampoco lo es ahora. Mi hermana trabaja en un Tuppersex de esos y me trae cosas para que se las venda. Siempre viene algún cliente que pide algo.

Misha se quedó mucho más tranquilo, porque lo último que le faltaba a su carrera política era la de verse involucrado en un lupanar.

—Te dejo intimidad para que elijas lo que quieras. —Steve caminó hacia la puerta—. No hace falta que me digas lo que coges. Invito yo.

Misha le sonrió en agradecimiento y centró su atención de nuevo hacia las estanterías. Una vez a solas, pudo mirar sin pudor. Había muchas cosas destinadas para mujeres, como estimuladores de clítoris y consoladores para doble penetración.

Tras mirar un rato no demasiado largo porque no quería que Jensen se despertara y que no le encontrara en la habitación, agarró dos productos que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y cerró la puerta del mueble. Había llegado el momento de despertar a su escolta.

Jensen seguía dormido, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Misha de entrar en el baño y prepararse. No sabía con cuánto tiempo contaba, pero si quería que todo fuera una sorpresa, debía de darse prisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía nada de eso porque desde hacía ya varios años, toda su vida se había volcado en su profesión y en la política. No solía encontrar hombres que le agradaran, y nunca le habían gustado las relaciones esporádicas de una sola noche. Pero con Jensen todo era distinto. Jensen lo llenaba de mil maneras distintas. Aún no había encontrado nada que no le gustase o que no le atrajera de él. Ese hombre rozaba la perfección, y eso le preocupaba, porque sospechaba que podía enamorarse perdidamente de él. Si no lo estaba ya, y eso era algo que debía de pensar muy bien antes de dar el gran salto, pero estaba pensando demasiado. De momento iba a concentrarse en disfrutar, que se lo había ganado.

Salió del baño completamente desnudo. El agua de la ducha estaba algo fría pero a él no le importó. Con sigilo, se deslizó dentro de la cama y se giró para mirar a Jensen. Parecía que verle dormir se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, pero al darse la vuelta, su escolta ya no estaba dormido y el hombre lo observaba con una peligrosa expresión en sus ojos verdes.

CONTINUARÁ


	15. Can you feel the love tonight

CAPITULO 15: [CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie1oilLX2pg)

Misha llegó a la cama vistiendo solo una sonrisa y varias gotas de agua descaradas que no habían sucumbido aún a fundirse con su piel. Se tumbó a su lado y se pegó mucho a él, deseoso de que Jensen le rodeara con sus brazos.

—Hueles muy bien en comparación a mí, que huelo a cueva de oso. —Jensen pareció haberle leído el pensamiento porque lo rodeó con el brazo sin importarle que tuviera la piel mojada—. ¿Por qué no me has despertado para ducharnos juntos?

—Porque necesitabas dormir. —No iba a mentirle, pero tampoco le diría toda la verdad—. Y no hueles a oso. Solo apestas a sexo.

—¿Apesto a sexo? —La voz de Jensen fue grave, algo más ronca de lo normal por haberse acabado de despertar. Le pasó una mano por la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero para acariciarle una nalga—. De eso tenemos la culpa los dos, creo.

Misha no se lo iba a negar, porque cuando se corrió, le dio igual mancharle todo el abdomen y el pecho. Era cierto que apestaba a sexo, pero era sin dudar el olor más increíble de todo el mundo.

—Lo sé. Me gusta.

Jensen lo miró sin decir nada. La sincera respuesta de Misha lo complació de una manera que no supo entender. Ese hombre le bloqueaba los sentidos, le hacía volar sin despegar los pies del suelo. Siguió con sus caricias sobre su trasero cuando la yema de uno de sus dedos rozó algo resbaladizo. Curioso, estiró algo más la mano hasta llegar entre sus nalgas. La bajó algo más, rozando casi su ano, cuando una sustancia muy característica le dio la bienvenida. Sorprendido, miró a Misha.

—¿Has conseguido lubricante?

Misha asintió, medio divertido por su expresión. Jensen siguió preguntando.

—¿Cómo?

Misha simplificó al máximo su respuesta.

—Steve.

Jensen levantó una ceja.

—¿Se lo has pedido a Steve?

Al notar cierta preocupación en su tono, Misha decidió contarle el trabajo de la hermana de Steve, aunque no le dijo todo lo que había cogido del arsenal erótico.

Lo cierto fue que con esa información fue más que suficiente para Jensen, que lo atrajo hasta sí, acortando así la poca distancia que los separaba. Su erección se vio apresada entre los dos durante unos segundos, hasta que Misha, con un movimiento ágil, se montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Jensen. Solo se había sentado, y había dejado la polla de Jensen aprisionada entre sus nalgas. Eso era un golpe bajo.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Jensen apretó la mandíbula y rezó a todas las deidades que conocía para que no se corriera en ese preciso instante. Era muy complicado, porque ver a Misha subido sobre sus caderas era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, pero eso no fue nada cuando lo vio alzarse levemente sobre él para agarrar su erección y guiarla hacia su trasero.

—Con cuidado. —Fue lo único que pudo balbucear Jensen que tuviera sentido. Estiró el brazo y se agarró su propia erección porque necesitaba entrar con cuidado en él. Jamás se perdonaría si le causaba algún dolor, del motivo que fuera. Misha se había colado de tal manera bajo su piel, que ya no podía imaginar su vida sin el presidente a su lado.

Misha no parecía pensar igual, porque necesitaba tenerle ya dentro de él. Sentía cómo la erección de Jensen se colaba poco a poco, caliente e invasora, hasta que quedaron totalmente unidos. Era una sensación increíble. Se sentía completo, lleno de vida, poderoso. Con ese cúmulo de emociones dentro de él, elevó las caderas y las volvió a bajar, despacio, para acostumbrarse a su tamaño. Ver a Jensen contener el aliento no tenía precio. Era consciente de que ese movimiento lento era desgarrador para ambos, pero si así lo quería Jensen, él no iba a negarse. Y eso hizo, subir y bajar, repetidas veces. Su cuerpo se había ajustado a él sin problemas, tan deseoso que estaba por tenerle dentro, pero él siguió despacio, moviéndose con calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Eso era precisamente lo que iba a acabar con Jensen, que estaba a punto de morir en uno de esos movimientos. Observaba el esbelto cuerpo de Misha, fuerte y fibroso, de caderas marcadas y muslos hermosos. De haber podido habría dejado un reguero de besos por la cara interna de cada uno de ellos. Lo agarró por las caderas y le instó a que acelerara el ritmo. Ver que Misha obedecía en el acto le hizo hervir más la sangre porque era consciente de que ese hombre haría todo lo que él le pidiera sin rechistar.

—Eres tan perfecto. —Jensen no fue consciente de es frase. Su mente solo estaba centrada en el movimiento de caderas de ese hombre y lo que sentía cada vez que lo acogía por completo dentro de él—. Quiero correrme dentro de ti.

—Hazlo. —Misha también lo quería.

—Me da miedo. —Podía resultar un poco absurda su respuesta, pero no lo era, porque Jensen sabía que si cruzaba esa puerta invisible que tenía frente a él, ya no iba a ser capaz de dar marcha atrás. La relación entre ambos iba a cambiar y jamás volvería a ser igual.

Misha podía leer en sus ojos porque él sentía lo mismo. Le capturó la mirada y asintió.

—Si te da miedo, hazlo con miedo, pero hazlo.

Jensen no necesitó saber nada más para clavarle la yema de los dedos en la piel para sujetarle bien. Misha lo cabalgaba sin piedad, pero él le salía al encuentro porque no resistía estar lejos de él ni un solo segundo. Entonces todo estalló dentro de él, un orgasmo que, de haber podido, le habría puesto de rodillas para rendir pleitesía a ese ser que despertabas tantas emociones en él. Vio su semen resbalar por su falo mientras entraba y salía frenético del cálido trasero de ese hombre. Era demasiado para poder soportarlo sin morir de felicidad. Poco a poco, esa sublime sensación comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo, para dejarle en un estado de eterna euforia y relajación. Cuando pudo centrar la mirada, descubrió a Misha, sentado aún sobre él, con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios y la piel cubierta en sudor. Tenía el cuerpo en tensión y el pene erecto. Estaba a las puertas del cielo, de ese maravilloso precipicio por el que él se acababa de lanzar sin paracaídas. Entonces puso remedio enseguida; se incorporó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Como si no pesara nada, lo levantó sobre su cuerpo y lo tumbó boca arriba en la cama, se colocó entre sus piernas, y fue directo a por su erección para metérsela en la boca.

Misha pensó que saldría disparado hacia el techo. Apretó entre los puños la sábana a la que estaba agarrado y esperó para morir en esa dulce agonía en cuestión de segundos porque solo necesitaba una lamida más para ello. Lo que obtuvo fue un par de dedos de su escolta dentro de su húmedo trasero que se adentraron todo lo que pudieron. Entonces no necesitó más para comenzar a correrse en la garganta de Jensen, que lo tragó largo y profundo mientras él le follaba la boca una y otra vez.

Cayó rendido y agotado, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo embadurnado en sudor.

Jensen se tumbó a su lado, hecho un desastre igual que él, pero le dio igual. Lo agarró por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Habría estado bien darse una ducha, cambiar las sábanas, o comer algo, pero ambos cayeron en un sueño reparador que necesitaban casi tanto como respirar.

Se perdía en su totalidad la noción del tiempo cuando uno quería que en realidad todo se detuviera, que los segundos no existieran, que las horas fueras días y los días fueran infinitos, pero así no era como funcionaba el mundo. Jensen y Misha eran conscientes de ello, sobre todo después de la llamada de Jim al teléfono de Jensen donde le decía que regresaran en cuanto pudieran.

Antes de marcharse fueron a despedirse de Steve. El hombre se había portado fenomenal con ellos.

—Steve. Muchas gracias por todo. —Jensen se levantó de su asiento tras la barra y la rodeó para darle un abrazo—. En mis próximos días libre vendré y ajustaremos cuentas. ¿Te parece bien?

Steve miró de reojo a Misha, que disimuló lo que pudo para que no se le notara nada. Por suerte, Steve estaba más acostumbrado que él a esas cosas.

—Perfecto. Tráeme un talón si te es más cómodo.

Jensen asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la habitación. Momento que provechó Steve para asentir a Misha y dejarle más tranquilo de que no llegaría a cobrarle a Jensen.

Una vez en la habitación, Jensen comenzó a recoger algunas de sus cosas. No iba a llevárselas, pero al menos dejaría las cosas recogidas. Aprovechó y ordenó también la ropa de Jared y la guardó en un lado del armario. Misha había decidido darse una ducha antes de marcharse y él necesitaba hacer tiempo mientras tanto. No le sirvió de mucho recoger la habitación porque lo que necesitaba era no pensar, olvidarse que tenía que volver a la Casa Blanca, a su lugar de trabajo, un sitio donde tendría que aparentar que su relación con el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América era únicamente una relación profesional. Iba a doler no poder abrazar a Misha cuando quisiera, o no poder dormir con él. Se agobiaba nada más pensar que lo iba a tener tan cerca, pero no iba a poder relacionarse apenas con él.

—Estoy listo.

Jensen se volvió cuando escuchó a Misha. Estaba en la puerta del baño. Tenía el pelo mojado y ligeramente despeinado. Estaba demasiado bueno para ser real. Encima llevaba su ropa, que parecía quedarle mejor que a él. Se acercó y lo besó en los labios. No podía hacer otra. No sabía cuándo iba a poder hacerlo otra vez, y ese pensamiento le atormentaba mucho.

—Vamos. Nos queda un buen rato de viaje.

La noche estaba fría y húmeda en la carretera. Ya no llovía, pero el asfalto seguía mojado y, el cielo oscuro amenazaba con nubes rojas el horizonte a lo lejos, donde se divisaban las luces de algún lugar.

Misha iba pegado a la espalda de Jensen, abrazado a su cintura, sin pensar nada más que en ese momento. En un rato volvería a ser el presidente, la persona más influyente del planeta, uno de los más poderosos. Já, qué ironía, pero eso sería cuando llegaran a la Casa Blanca. Ahora mismo era Misha Collins, sin títulos ni condecoraciones, y quería aprovechar hasta el último segundo al lado de Jensen.

—¿Cuánto queda?

Jensen escuchó la pregunta de Misha por los cascos. Era normal que estuviera algo aburrido. No había puesto música y solo se escuchaba el sonido del motor.

—No mucho. Algo más de media hora, o puede que algo menos. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás cansado?

—No, pero me gustaría parar en un área de servicio o algo por el estilo antes de llegar. ¿Crees que sería posible?

Jensen frunció el ceño porque quedaba poco para llegar. Que le pidiera parar no era muy lógico a no ser que no se sintiera bien.

—¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que pare ya? El último área de servicio que hay antes de llegar a la ciudad lo pasamos hace un rato. Ahora solo quedan por llegar un par de gasolineras. Una de ellas estará cerrada a esta hora y la otra no tiene cafetería, ni baños, ni nada.

—Oh, vaya.

Jensen no podía dejar la conversación así. Necesitaba saber por qué quería parar.

—Dime si te encuentras mal, porque si se me cae de la moto el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, me puedo buscar un lío gordísimo.

Misha se rio. No sabía si estaba exagerando o no, pero jamás se arriesgaría a ponerle en peligro.

—No, no me encuentro mal. Tranquilo. Solo es que llevamos demasiado tiempo sentados en la moto y me molesta el plug que llevo puesto.

Jensen frenó la moto en seco en medio de la carretera. A otro motorista menos experimentado le habría derrapado la moto, pero él solo dejó la marca de la llanta en el asfalto.

—¿Qué? —Había girado la cabeza, aunque era un poco absurdo porque con los cascos y la visera oscura no veía su cara.

Misha tenía dos opciones; perder el tiempo repitiendo sus palabras, o decirle claramente qué era lo que quería. Lo segundo ganó de todas, todas.

—Necesito que me folles, Jensen, que me poseas y me hagas olvidar todo lo demás; mi nombre, de dónde vengo, y a dónde voy. No quiero pensar, solo quiero centrarme solo en ti y en lo que me haces sentir. Por favor. Sé mi maestro.

Jensen arrancó la moto y se salió de la carretera intencionadamente para perderse en una arboleda cercana. Paró la moto, se bajó, y lo enfrentó tras quitarse el casco.

—Repite eso que acabas de decir.

CONTINUARÁ


	16. trying not to love  you

CAPITULO 16: [TRYING NOT TO LOVE YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ax_PcPxDXk)

—Repite eso que acabas de decir.

Misha se deshizo del tuyo y se apeó también de la moto.

—Quiero ser tuyo. Desde hoy y por el resto de mi vida.

Jensen le devoró los labios como si no hubiera un mañana, con un ansia que le hacía caminar peligrosamente por el borde de su cordura. Ese hombre le volvía loco y eso le encantaba.

No dejó de besarle en ningún momento mientras le abría el cinturón del pantalón. Deslizar una de las manos por debajo de su ropa interior rumbo a su trasero fue pan comido. Cuando alcanzó la cara interna de sus nalgas, un lubricante que le era ya muy familiar le humedeció las yemas. Estiró los dedos un poco más y alcanzó la anilla del plug que llevaba puesto. Metió el dedo en el orificio del agarre y jugó con él; le dio varias vueltas, cambió el rumbo, e incluso lo sacó en parte y lo volvió a meter, solo para escuchar los jadeos de Misha contra sus labios. Le encantaba hacerle rabiar y había descubierto una nueva forma para hacerlo, porque cuando parecía que iba a extraer el plug y la parte más ancha del juguete expandía sus músculos para poder salir, él volvía a deslizarlo hacia dentro para repetir la misma operación varias veces seguidas. El resultado de eso fue un Misha jadeante y sudoroso que temblaba excitado entre sus brazos.

Jensen tenía las riendas de la situación. Era lo que le había pedido y lo que iba a hacer. Se quitó el cinturón, le cruzó las muñecas una encima de la otra delante del cuerpo y las ató. Iba a meterse en un lío bien gordo si aparecía la policía en ese momento, pero sinceramente eso no le importaba nada. Lo único que tenía en mente era en satisfacer a Misha.

Le dio la vuelta y le apoyó los brazos sobre el asiento de la moto mientras le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior. Llevaban allí el tiempo suficiente como para que los ojos se le hubieran acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la zona, levemente iluminada por los rayos de una luna creciente. El trasero blanco de Misha le dio la bienvenida. Esas nalgas, redondeadas, firmes y provocativas, se alzaron frente a él con lujuria. Jensen alzó la mano y la dejó caer sobre una de ellas, lo que provocó un sonido seco que retumbó en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Color, Misha?

—Verde.

Jensen alzó la mano de nuevo sobre la misma nalga y la dejó caer con algo más de fuerza. Esta vez hasta le picó un poco la palma.

—¿Color?

—Verde —jadeó.

Jensen comenzaba a sospechar que, cuanto más fuerte le diera la palmada, más iba a gustarle. Le acarició un poco la zona porque tenía que habérsela dejado algo colorada. Luego alcanzó el plug. Esta vez no jugó con el juguetito porque ya no tenía más tiempo. Se moría de ganas por hundirse en él y tanta espera le estaba volviendo loco.

Se abrió el pantalón lo justo para bajarlo y liberar su erección, que hacía rato que amenazaba con explotar dentro de la ropa.

Extrajo el plug con cuidado y metió el dedo en la anilla para aguantarlo y que no se cayera al suelo. Tras eso, le sostuvo las nalgas y, con un único golpe de caderas, se adentró en él de una sola estocada.

Ambos quedaron jadeantes durante unos segundos, hasta que Jensen se recuperó y marcó el ritmo. Los gemidos de ellos dos, unidos al sonido lascivo de ambos cuerpos al chocar, fue lo único que podía escucharse en la quietud de la noche.

Los dedos de Jensen se clavaban en las caderas de Misha con cada penetración. Cada vez que se deslizaba dentro de él, moría un poco. Levantó una de las manos y le palmeó la otra nalga.

—Color. —Jensen ya ni preguntó. No podía. Tenía la boca reseca y el cerebro fundido.

—Verde. —Misha no parecía mejor que él. Había tardado varios segundos en responder porque a punto estuvo de terminar ahí en ese instante. No podía aguantar mucho más—. Por favor.

Jensen sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, y no iba a dárselo.

—No puedes correrte aún, Misha. No hasta que yo te dé mi permiso.

Misha jadeó y cerró los ojos. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y ya apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Jensen no tuvo piedad con él y lo siguió follando cada vez con más exigencia, cambiando el ángulo de penetración con cada embestida. Sabía que lo tenía en la cuerda floja, lo notaba en la tensión de todos los músculos de su cuerpo y en los gruñidos que se le escapaban, casi guturales, y sin sentido. El hombre estaba haciendo uso de todo el control que tenía, pero poco a poco le iba quedando cada vez menos.

Jensen ya no pudo soportarlo más. Con una mano lo agarró de la camisa y tiró mientras que, con la otra mano, lo guiaba hacia él con los dedos marcándole la suave piel de la cadera. En un segundo su cuerpo explotó y se corrió dentro de Misha mientras permanecía dentro de él. No era capaz de moverse demasiado porque la sensación era tan intensa, que temía caer de rodillas si se deslizaba ligeramente hacia atrás. Acabó con un gruñido ahogado mientras tomaba aire desesperado y luchaba para no desmayarse. El bosque, y todo lo que le rodeaba, le dio vueltas varias veces. No fueron más que unos pocos segundos, pero los suficientes para saber que no se había corrido así en la vida.

Salió despacio de su cuerpo y, en cuanto salió de Misha, volvió a colocarle el plug en su lugar. Saber que su semen iba a quedarse ahí le provocó una enorme satisfacción. Sin entretenerse mucho más, incorporó a Misha y le dio la vuelta. El hombre temblaba y tenía el aliento entrecortado. Había cumplido con lo que le había ordenado, pero le estaba costando la vida. La moto decidió en ese momento inclinarse hacia un lado, posiblemente por el movimiento que había hecho Jensen al coger a Misha, y cayó sobre el césped tras ellos. Jensen no hizo ningún intento en recogerla del suelo. Ya lo haría luego, porque Misha le estaba esperando y eso era prioritario.

—Buen chico. —Jensen lo elogió mientras se acercaba mucho a él—. Así me gusta. Que me obedezcas.

Misha asintió. No podía hacer nada más. Su mente estaba bloqueada, su cuerpo tiritaba, y los sentidos habían multiplicado por mil su capacidad de percibir el mundo que le rodeaba.

—¿Quieres terminar? —La pregunta de Jensen no hacía falta hacerla, pero él quería oírselo decir.

—Sí —jadeó—. Por favor.

—¿Lo deseas mucho, mucho? —Jensen le siseó al oído y le rozó los labios por el lóbulo de la oreja y por toda la zona alta del cuello.

Misha tembló algo más fuerte y lanzó un pequeño lloriqueo. Jensen lo tenía completamente a su merced, como si fuera una araña ante su próxima cena.

—Buen chico. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que le temblaba el labio superior. Eso no se lo había visto hacer nunca—. Misha, ¿color?

—Amarillo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Misha había dicho un color que no fuera el verde, y Jensen lo miró un poco preocupado. Tenía que terminar la sesión ya. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que en algún momento se le había abierto y la tiró en el suelo. Tumbó la espalda de Misha encima y se colocó de rodillas a su lado.

—Córrete, Misha. Puedes hacer lo que quieras ahora. —Y acto seguido se agachó para tragar de principio a fin la erección de presidente.

Misha no tuvo opción de hacer otra cosa que correrse, estuviera preparado o no. Conforme la tensión abandonada su cuerpo, sintió al fin el alivio que tanto había suplicado. Arremetió con las caderas los carnosos labios de Jensen y los folló sin piedad hasta que ya no le quedó ni una gota dentro para darle. Tras eso, permaneció allí tumbado, con los ojos cerrados y luchando por seguir respirando. Sintió que Jensen se tumbaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos unos minutos más tarde, un cielo estrellado le dio la bienvenida.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? —La voz de Jensen estaba más relajada.

—Sí. —Misha seguía mirando el cielo sin poder apartar los ojos ante tanta belleza—. No sabemos lo afortunados que somos por poder contemplar algo tan increíble y tan único.

—Tienes toda la razón.

Misha giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Jensen fija en sus ojos. No había estado mirando al cielo, y sus palabras habían ido destinadas a él. Eso lo ruborizó un poco.

—¿Nos levantamos?

Antes de asentir, Jensen quiso asegurarse de que Misha estaba completamente recuperado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. De maravilla.

Jensen asintió. Se levantó y le tendió los brazos a Misha para ayudarle, aunque no lo necesitara realmente. Se pusieron bien la ropa, Jensen recuperó su chaqueta, y fue a por la moto.

—Espero que no le haya pasado nada. Jared nos puede matar. —Misha, que se había quedado donde estaba, observó a su escolta recoger la moto del suelo.

Jensen agarró el manillar y la puso derecha. A pesara de haberse tumbado hacia un lado, había tenido la suerte de caer sobre un césped blanco despejado de piedras.

—En todo caso me mataría a mí. Dudo mucho que mate al presidente de los Estados Unidos. ¿No crees?

Misha no quiso responderle porque sabía que, aunque se la devolvieran a Jared hecha añicos, ese hombre jamás mataría a su amigo.

Una vez subidos a la moto, Jensen arrancó sin problemas y volvió a la carretera. No llevaba ni un par de kilómetros cuando paró en una gasolinera que estaba cerrada.

Misha se preguntó qué iba a hacer Jensen ahí si no podía llenar el depósito. Entonces lo vio caminar hacia una máquina expendedora. Echó una moneda y regresó con algo en la mano.

—Para ti.

Misha miró la chocolatina que traía y sonrió.

Ese gesto significaba mucho, aunque pareciera muy infantil. Para ellos, para su relación, lo era, porque Misha no era un sumiso al que podía tratar de cualquier manera. No. Jensen no funcionaba así. Él era un hombre acostumbrado a proteger, a cuidar con su vida, a anteponer los deseos de los demás antes que los suyos, y precisamente siendo el amo de su sumiso, su principal objetivo era la satisfacción de su protegido, amarle, protegerle, proporcionarle todas las comodidades que pudiera darle. Y ahora, después de haberle llevado a un extremo, necesitaba sentir que lo cuidaba, que velaba por él y que supiera que se preocupaba por él y por su bienestar.

—Gracias. —Misha sacó del envoltorio la chocolatina, la partió por la mitad y se la ofreció a Jensen. Cuando vio que Jensen abría la boca, él le deslizó el trozo dentro, deteniendo los dedos un segundo para que su escolta se los chupara. Y Jensen lo hizo encantado.

Siguieron con el recorrido, ya dentro de la ciudad y a pocas calles de la Casa Blanca, Misha se agarró más fuerte a su cintura. Jensen, que sintió el gesto, le rodeó el brazo con el suyo y se mantuvo así.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Jensen?

Jensen no tenía ni idea. Eso que habían empezado era de locos, pero había algo que tenía claro; ya no podía renunciar a Misha.

—No lo sé. ¿Disimular todo lo que podamos?

Esa respuesta llenó de vida al presidente, que por un momento había temido que Jensen fuera a soltarle el mismo discursito de siempre.

—Me lo vas a poner difícil, ¿no es así? Me vas a hacer gestos obscenos con la lengua cuando te mire y cosas así para ver cómo reacciono. ¿He acertado? —La alegre risa de Misha resonó dentro del casco de la moto.

—Me alegra ver que me conoces tan bien. —Jensen no tuvo tiempo de responderle nada más porque habían llegado a la Casa Blanca. Ahora era cuando empezaba lo verdaderamente difícil porque, ¿cómo se oculta el amor cuando uno está enamorado?

CONTINUARÁ


	17. Saving me

CAPITULO 17: [SAVING ME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh3Au31Mqmo)

Jensen era consciente de que la pinta que debían de tener era muy sospechosa; las chaquetas arrugadas, trozos de hierba en los pantalones y hojas pegadas en la ropa y por el pelo. Jim no era tonto, pero no dijo nada del aspecto de ambos. Robert también estaba allí. Y Ruth. Ninguno comentó nada. Todos estaban demasiados serios. Eso no era buena señal.

Misha también se percató de que algo no andaba bien y reaccionó en el acto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Los miró. Tenía esa sensación metida en el cuerpo desde que los había visto y sabía que no iba a equivocarse—. Lo que pasó en el aeropuerto no fue un simple accidente, ¿me equivoco?

Jensen se tensó y esperó a escuchar la respuesta.

—No. —Jim estaba más serio que de costumbre porque el asunto era para estar muy preocupado—. Se han hecho averiguaciones y, aunque aún no hay nada oficial, hay varios factores que apuntan a que no fue una simple casualidad.

Misha asintió, aceptando lo que eso significaba.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Extremar todas las precauciones posibles. La Casa Blanca duplicará sus servicios de defensa y vigilancia y organizaremos un nuevo protocolo de actuación solo en caso de necesitarlo. —Se volvió hacia Jensen para mirarle—. Mañana a primera hora te necesito operativo. Sé que estás de vacaciones, pero necesito que protejas al presidente.

Jensen ni lo dudó.

—Cuente conmigo, señor.

—Bien. —Ruth, que había estado sentada en un segundo plano, miró a Robert—. A ti también te atañe todo esto. ¿Debemos avisar a la CIA?

—Ya están trabajando en ello. —Robert tenía cara de cansancio, y con razón. Había tomado la agenda del presidente esos días y no había parado ni un solo momento—. Creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar. Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Cada uno se dispersó hacia sus habitaciones. Como siempre, Jensen acompañó hasta la puerta de su dormitorio al presidente. Cuando Misha se volvió tras girar el pomo, no pudo evitar mirarle con pena, y Jensen se dio cuenta.

—Hasta mañana, señor presidente.

Misha asintió, también con el mismo semblante. Había muchas cámaras en el pasillo y no podía echarse al cuello. Tampoco podía meterle en su habitación. No lo había hecho nunca, y empezar esa noche, cuando había el triple de vigilancia, era demasiado arriesgado. Lo que sí podía era hablar bajito para que solo Jensen se enterara.

—Te arrastraría ahora mismo a mi habitación y no te dejaría dormir en toda la noche —farfulló. Lo hizo así por si había alguien tras las cámaras que pudiera leerle los labios, para que no supiera lo que estaba diciendo.

Jensen supo lo que hacía y habló de igual modo.

—Yo tampoco te dejaría dormir, créeme. ¿Vas a dejarte eso puesto toda la noche?

Misha enrojeció un poco porque se había olvidado por completo del plug.

—Me habría gustado que lo hubieras quitado tú y que te hubieras manchado los dedos con tu semen al hacerlo.

Jensen se puso duro al instante al imaginarse la escena. Eso habría sido un regalo para él.

—Joder —gruñó—. Hasta en las cámaras del jardín se va a ver mi erección.

Misha tuvo que contener una sonrisa. ¿Qué presidente se reía tanto con su escolta?

—Debo entrar.

—Lo sé. Y yo debo marcharse a mi habitación.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió del sitio.

—Jensen. —La voz de Jim sonó a lo lejos, desde el fondo del pasillo. Cuando consiguió captar la atención de ambos, llegó hasta delante del presidente y saludó de manera formal—. Debo de hablar con Jensen si ya ha terminado con sus obligaciones.

—Por supuesto. —Misha asintió de manera solemne. Se giró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Jensen se giró hacia Jim, a la espera de lo que tenía que decirle.

—Te acompaño a tu habitación. —El viejo fue despacio a propósito, como si tuviera toda la noche para llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Jensen—. No te he agradecido lo que has hecho por el presidente. Se te tendrá en cuenta.

Jensen no quería oír hablar de eso porque no lo había hecho por trabajo, no obstante, tenía que disimular.

—Cualquier otro habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar, señor.

Jim apretó la mandíbula.

—Es posible. —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. No nací ayer, Jensen, y tengo ojos en la cara, pero sobre todo, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Jensen no tuvo ninguna duda de que Jim le estaba diciendo que sabía lo suyo con Misha.

—Señor, yo... —intentó explicarse, pero Jim lo detuvo.

—No quiero saber nada, Jensen, porque no soy yo quien pone las reglas a dos personas adultas, pero... sabes que no va a salir bien, ¿verdad? No obstante, disfrutad mientras dure. El presidente te necesita más que nunca.

Jensen lo miró sin decir nada. ¿Lo necesitaba de manera profesional o personal?

—¿De qué manera me necesita? —Era un error preguntar, lo sabía, pero no podía quedarse callado.

—De la que puedas ofrecerle. Te necesita a ti, de la forma que sea.

—Y yo soy un error para él.

—No me malinterpretes, hijo. Tú no eres un error para nadie. Es la situación la que no os es favorecedora. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. —Él pensaba así al principio, cuando intentó poner distancia con el presidente, pero su corazón fue más fuerte y elocuente que su mente y su raciocinio.

—Disfrutad lo que podáis, lo que os dejen, lo que os de la gana, pero ten presente una cosa; ese día va a llegar, y si para ti va a ser difícil, para el presidente lo será mucho más.

Jensen no quería escuchar nada de eso. Se limitó a asentir, se disculpó con Jim, y se metió en su habitación. Aún no era consciente de dónde se había metido. No quería pensar en ello. Solo sabía que no podía alejarse de Misha. Eso sí que era superior a él.

Misha desvió la mirada un segundo y de nuevo volvió al documento que estaba leyendo. Al rato volvió a hacer lo mismo. Así varias veces hasta que se dio por vencido porque no se estaba enterando de nada de lo que estaba leyendo. Dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y miró a Jensen, que estaba de pie frente a la puerta, cumpliendo con su trabajo de cada día. El problema es que esa mañana no había sido como siempre; su escolta estaba más serio que de costumbre, como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte. Él, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que algo le pasaba.

—Jensen.

Jensen alzó la mirada del suelo, donde la había dejado perdida, y lo miró.

—¿Sí, señor presidente?

Misha respiró hondo. Había comenzado a odiar que lo llamara así.

—Qué te pasa. —No fue una pregunta, porque estaba seguro de que le ocurría algo.

Jensen dudó en decirle que nada, que había dormido mal y que estaba algo cansado, pero ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Si Misha se había dado cuenta de que su humor no era como el de siempre, las excusas no iban a servirle de mucho.

—Ayer, cuando te dejamos en tu habitación, Jim se paró a hablar conmigo. —A Jensen ni se le pasó por la cabeza mentirle u ocultarle información. Él más que nadie debía de saber la verdad—. Él sabe lo que hay entre nosotros. Se ha dado cuenta.

La respuesta de Misha le dejó sorprendido.

—Lo sé.

Jensen no pudo evitar alzar las cejas.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Porque conozco a Jim desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé que lo sabe, aunque no me ha dicho nada. —Guardó unos segundos de silencio para evaluarle—. Deduzco que a ti sí que te ha dicho algo.

—Para resumir, dijo que esto era un error, que acabaría mal, sobre todo para ti, pero que disfrutáramos el tiempo que dure.

Misha ya se olía algo así, y ahora comprendía la actitud de Jensen. Debía de estar hecho un lío. Él, por el contrario, lo tenía más claro que nunca.

—Desde que te conozco, Jensen, desde que estás a mi lado, tengo más ganas de salvar el mundo que nunca. Desde que sé que tú estás en él.

El silencio reinó en el despacho tras las palabras del presidente. Misha aprovechó para decir todo lo que sentía.

—No sé qué va a pasar mañana, Jensen. Nadie lo sabe. Tengo un cargo en donde me juego la vida más casi a diario, soy consciente de ello, y tú con tu trabajo también. No sabemos si vamos a tener un mañana. —Misha se fue calentando según hablaba—. Nadie puede garantizar que lo haya, y por lo que a mí respecta, voy a vivir el presente, voy a sentir el presente y voy a amar el presente. —Lo miró a los ojos sabiendo que tenía toda su atención—. Y en ese presente estás tú, Jensen.

Jensen dio un paso hacia él, dispuesto a llegar a su lado y estrecharle entre sus brazos, pero entonces recordó que no podía en ese momento porque era el escolta del presidente y nada más. No poder tocarle dolía demasiado.

—Esa es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, Jensen. —Misha había aprovechado que su escolta se había quedado petrificado para llamar su atención—. Que tu sentido del deber es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

—Así es. —Para Jensen, su profesión era una parte de sí mismo.

—Lo sé. Incluso sé que, aunque te diga que llevo el mismo juguetito de ayer, tú permanecerás en tu sitio sin moverte porque tu deber es más fuerte que tus instintos más primitivos. ¿Acierto?

Jensen cerró los ojos. Ese hombre iba a acabar con él.

CONTINUARÁ


	18. When you came into my life

CAPITULO 18: [WHEN YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WfD7nEoAWM)

Definitivamente Misha iba a acabar con él, pero la culpa la tenía él por decirle que sí a todo.

En un principio se auto engañó porque era el escolta del presidente y no podía alejarse demasiado de su lado, pero en sus horas libres, podría haber hecho otra cosa, pero no; había aceptado la _fabulosa _idea de Misha de subir al gimnasio los dos juntos. Maravilloso todo. Iba a acabar con las pelotas moradas como mínimo.

Y lo cierto era que ese hombre lo merecía. Misha era un ser excepcional. Se había convertido casi en una rutina diaria escuchar todas sus ideas, las cosas que se le ocurrían para hacer participar a las personas dispuestas como él a cambiar el mundo, y Jensen se sentía de nuevo un privilegiado por estar a su lado, por ser el primero en oír sus ocurrencias y tener la confianza suficiente para discutir con él cuando una idea era más buena o menos.

Esa mañana en el gimnasio Misha había comenzado a contarle algo sobre el Amazonas, alguna idea loca de las suyas para salvarlo y protegerlo. Y ahí estaba, corriendo sobre la cinta andadora mientras se explayaba sobre lo que tenía en mente.

Jensen lo miraba de frente. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de abdominales y tenía a sus pies una mancuerna muy pesada que había soltado segundos atrás tras hacer la última serie. Jadeaba mientras lo escuchaba, pero gran parte de su jadeo no se debía al cansancio del ejercicio, sino a la visión que tenía de él; La camiseta de Misha se había ido empapando de sudor y se le había pegado a los hombros y a parte del pecho. los pantalones deportivos cortos que llevaba dejaban ver la parte alta de sus muslos, por lo que podía ver toda la cadena de músculos de la pierna ejercitarse al correr. Tenía el pelo sudado y revuelto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por el cuello y desaparecían en su clavícula. Ahí quería desaparecer él también, para siempre.

—¿Te gusta la idea?

—¿Qué?

Misha aminoró la cinta hasta que dejó de correr y comenzó a andar a baja intensidad, sin apartar la mirada de él.

—No has escuchado nada, ¿verdad?

Jensen podía inventarse cualquier tontería, pero para qué.

—No, lo siento. Me he distraído con las gotas de sudor que te caen por el cuello.

Misha no estaba para nada molesto. ¡Cómo iba a estarlo! Tenía a ese hombre a sus pies y le producía una tremenda satisfacción sus palabras. Quizás pudiera beneficiarse un rato de esa situación.

—¿Me ayudas con los estiramientos? —Detuvo la cinta andadora y se bajó para tomar rumbo a las colchonetas del fondo.

Jensen lo miró sin moverse del banco. Di que no. No. No. No. No. NO.

—De acuerdo. —_¡Mierda!_

Misha se tumbó boca arriba en la colchoneta y esperó a que Jensen llegara a su lado.

—Vamos a hacer remo.

Jensen ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se sabía el entrenamiento de Misha de memoria. Pasó una pierna por encima de sus caderas hasta que quedó bajo su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia delante para agarrarle de los antebrazos. Vio que Misha le agarró igual y cuadró la espalda, dispuesto a empezar el ejercicio.

—¿Preparado?

Tras asentir, Misha hizo presión con los brazos para elevar el cuerpo. Los fuertes brazos de Jensen le ayudaban. Notaba que él no estaba haciendo todo el trabajo. Podía ser así o no, según quisieran hacer las series, pero él no tenía queja, porque cada vez que subía, Jensen ejercitaba también su musculatura, y verle tan cerca, con la mandíbula apretada, sudando, y todos los músculos en tensión, era una imagen que iba directa a su polla, ni más, ni menos.

Intercalaron las series para descansar los músculos y no sobrecargar la máquina. Durante ese tiempo se quedaron en silencio, cada uno escuchando la respiración del otro. Era una situación demasiado erótica donde la tensión sexual podía palparse en el ambiente. Misha lo sabía, y lo consideró algo normal, porque desde que había vuelto de su pequeña escapada en la cueva de Steve, no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar tan juntos. Al menos no de manera no profesional. A veces se habían rozado y una pequeña descarga había salido de sus cuerpos, lo que había provocado que, entre ellos, esa frustración sexual que sentían no hubiera hecho más que crecer y crecer.

Cuando terminaron, Jensen lo soltó con cuidado y se separó un poco, como si poniendo algo de distancia le hiciera sentirse algo más seguro.

—¿Abdominales oblicuos?

Jensen asintió. Fue a por una colchoneta y la puso al lado de Misha. Se tumbó boca arriba como él, dobló las piernas tras poner los pies en el suelo y las separó un poco. Luego miró a Misha.

—¿Preparado?

Misha asintió y comenzaron. Ellos solían ejercitar los abdominales oblicuos en esa postura; levantaban la espalda del suelo, y lo ladeaban hacia un lado, hasta que la mano tocaba el lateral del pie. Así con un lado y con el otro. Como no se habían puesto de acuerdo para comenzar, Jensen lo hizo con el derecho y Misha con el izquierdo, lo que provocó que se dieran un golpe con las cabezas. Lejos de enfadarse, comenzaron a reírse.

—Perdón. —Misha no podía parar de reír—. Siempre comenzamos hacia el lado derecho. No me he acordado.

Jensen le restó importancia.

—Al menos ha servido para darle una tregua a mis pelotas. Me van a explotar. —Tuvo que apartar la mirada de Misha, porque se le había levantado un poco la camiseta y mostraba esas eróticas caderas que le volvían loco—. Y tápate un poco, por favor.

Misha se rio más fuerte. Se giró hacia Jensen hasta que quedó frente con frente porque el escolta había girado la cabeza hacia él. Eso les cortó la risa de inmediato. Estaban tan cerca que, con solo estirar un poco el cuello, podrían darse un beso.

—Quiero besarte. —Jensen había aprendido a no guardarse nada con Misha.

—Y yo quiero que lo hagas.

A Jensen le entraron ganas de llorar porque la tentación era más fuerte que él.

—No puedo, Misha. No puedo.

Misha levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo sé.

—Señor presidente.

La voz de Ruth se escuchó desde la puerta, lo que les dio tiempo de incorporarse y ponerse de pie sobre las colchonetas.

—Ruth. —Misha caminó hacia ella como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Jim le busca. Necesita comprobar la nueva seguridad que han instalado. Lo han probado en el jardín, con su gato. Whisky ha colaborado muy bien.

Misha sonrió porque estaba seguro que ese gato tenía un trol dentro.

—De acuerdo. Dile a Jim que acabamos de terminar el entreno diario y vamos a ducharnos. Nos reuniremos en mi despacho en quince minutos.

Ruth asintió y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Jensen de arriba abajo. Intentó que fuera disimulado, pero no lo consiguió.

—Ruth te ha echado la misma mirada que te llevo echando yo desde que te conocí. —Misha esperó para hacer el comentario cuando la mujer se había alejado lo suficiente para no oírle.

Jensen, que se había levantado y se había puesto a su lado, lo miró haciéndose el despistado.

—¿Cómo me ha mirado?

—Como si fueras un bomboncito relleno de licor.

Jensen no pudo ocultar una risotada y caminó tras Misha que había echado a andar hacia la puerta.

—El relleno de mi bombón es solo tuyo, no te pongas celoso. Ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

—No estoy celoso, pero no me gusta que todo el mundo pueda echarte esa clase de miradas, menos yo. No es justo.

Jensen lo entendía, y le daba la razón, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto.

—Bueno, vamos a mirar el lado positivo de todo esto.

Misha lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Hay algo de positivo en que parezcamos dos monjas en un convento?

Jensen asintió.

—Sí. Lo positivo es que Jim nos espera en quince minutos, pero nosotros solo vamos a necesitar cinco en la ducha.

Misha sonrió porque sabía que Jensen no se refería a lo que iban a tardar en ducharse, precisamente. No era un gran consuelo, pero era algo.

El nuevo sistema de seguridad se introdujo en la Casa Blanca con éxito, y se ensayó el nuevo protocolo de actuación en caso de necesitarlo.

Fueron unos días de muchos cambios y Jensen terminó el último de ellos completamente agotado. Se habría echado sobre la cama a dormir durante un año entero, pero esa noche había una recepción importante en un restaurante de la ciudad para celebrar la llegada de un cónsul europeo y tenían que ir a la cena organizada en su honor.

Al menos mereció la pena el no poder descansar como a él le hubiera gustado cuando vio al señor presidente de los Estados Unidos de América vestido con ese traje de chaqueta de corte moderno, tan ajustado, y de ese color gris azulado que le resaltaba demasiado los ojos. Él tuvo que parpadear varias veces para apartar las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado tras observar lo estrecho que le quedaba ese pantalón por la zona del trasero.

La cena estaba transcurriendo de manera tranquila. Eran pocos los asistentes a la mesa y la prensa solo había estado al comienzo de la velada, para hacer las fotos oficiales de rigor. Había música en directo en el restaurante y el ambiente se había vuelto más discernido. Habían pasado a hablar de asuntos oficiales, a batallitas personales, y todos estaban muy entretenidos con el cónsul, que parecía tener historias para todos.

Misha se levantó y se excusó para ir al aseo. Le indicó a su escolta que lo guiara, por seguridad, y se dejó llevar por él hacia el baño.

Cuando llegaron, Jensen se paró en la puerta y esperó a que el presidente entrara, pero no lo hizo. Extrañado, lo miró.

—¿Quieres que compruebe el interior? —Jensen lo miró preocupado.

—Sí, por favor.

Jensen abrió la puerta despacio, con el cuerpo en alerta, y entró. Era un baño único, con una zona con un lavabo enorme y, aparte, un aseo con su puerta cerrada. Caminó hacia allí, abrió la puerta y comprobó que no había nadie dentro. De hecho, parecía que el aseo no había sido usado en toda la noche.

—Todo despejado. —Jensen no tuvo posibilidad de decir nada más cuando Misha lo empujó contra una de las paredes del aseo. Nervioso, lo miró a los ojos. Eso que quería Misha no podía ser. Ya habían hablado sobre ello—. Misha, por favor. Sabes que no pueden vernos juntos.

—No hay cámaras aquí dentro —razonó—. Es un baño único y todos los escoltas y agentes de seguridad entran con sus protegidos. Es lo más normal.

Jensen no sabía si creerle o si le estaba haciendo la cama directamente. La tentación era enorme, la más grande con la que se había enfrentado toda su vida. Pero no podía sucumbir a ella porque el escándalo podría ser fatal para el presidente.

—Jensen —jadeó muy bajito—. Fóllame. Por favor.

Misha lo miraba muy de cerca, pegado a su pecho. Podía escuchar su respiración y sentir los latidos de su corazón. Tan cerca, sus ojos azules eran incluso más fascinantes de lo que ya eran.

—No me lo pidas así. —Jensen cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No me hagas esto.

Misha cambió la expresión de sus ojos y se echó un paso hacia atrás.

—No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, Jensen. Ya lo sabes.

Jensen tuvo ganas de pegarle un grito y ponerle el culo colorado de las nalgadas que se estaba ganando, pero se contuvo y decidió usar las palabras.

—Sabes que lo que más deseo en este mundo es estar contigo, pero no voy a arriesgar tu reputación, tu trabajo, y tu buen nombre, por un polvo, ¿entiendes?

Misha avanzó el paso que había retrocedido y lo miró de frente.

—Entiende tú, Jensen, que si te lo he pedido, es porque estamos seguros aquí. Yo jamás pondría en peligro tu reputación, ni tu profesionalidad por nada del mundo.

Jensen asintió porque no se esperaba esas palabras.

—Bien. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Me parece bien que te parezca bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?

Jensen solo tuvo que estirar el brazo hacia un lateral para echar el cerrojo de la puerta del baño. Luego lo miró.

—Voy a hacer lo que me has pedido. —Tiró de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo arrastró con él hacia una esquina del aseo, hasta que lo tuvo acorralado contra el mármol del lavabo. No podía apartar la mirada de él. Se lamió los labios y supo que ya no había marcha atrás—. Voy a follarte hasta que no recuerdes nada más, únicamente mi nombre. ¿Me has oído, Misha? No voy a tener piedad contigo.

CONTINUARÁ


	19. Eternal flame

CAPITULO 19: [ETERNAL FLAME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpYNJ8DzL1Q)

Misha se vio reflejado en ese espejo tan grande que había en el lavabo del aseo. Jensen le había dado la vuelta y le había desabrochado los pantalones lo justo para bajarle la ropa interior. Supo que Jensen se había dado cuenta de que llevaba el plug cuando lo escuchó gruñir. Ese sonido tan gutural que salía de la garganta de su escolta se debía a cuando la bestia que llevaba dentro de él tomaba el mando. Jensen en esos momentos era un Berserker, y le encantaba.

Cuando Jensen se deslizó dentro de él de un solo empujón tras haberle extraído el plug, ambos jadearon por la placentera sensación. Miraba a través del espejo a ese hombre que tenía a su espalda y podía jurar por cualquier cosa que, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, lo necesitaba más, y no solo de una manera carnal. Su escolta era la clase de persona de la que uno podía enamorarse en cuestión de segundos.

—Shhhh, no levantes la voz. —Jensen tuvo que mandarle a callar cuando Misha había comenzado a gimotear cada vez que se incrustaba con profundidad dentro de él. Como el presidente no le hizo caso, Jensen estiró el brazo y le tapó la boca con la mano, no sin antes deslizar el dedo corazón entre sus labios.

Misha no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y comenzó a succionar el dedo de Jensen mientras elevaba un poco más el trasero para salirle al encuentro.

Todo eso era demasiado para Jensen, que llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndose. Tras tragarse su propio gemido de placer, comenzó a correrse dentro de él de una manera arrolladora y tal y como le había advertido; sin piedad ninguna. En ese momento no le importó empotrarle contra el lavabo. A ninguno de los dos le importó, de hecho.

Cayó sobre su espalda jadeante, exhausto y con la mirada errática. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a desmallarse, porque esa sensación de satisfacción tan plena no podía ser real. A los pocos segundos tomó conciencia de la realidad, del sitio donde estaban, y de que no podían quedarse en ese baño para siempre.

Salió de su trasero muy despacio, con el plug ya preparado para volver a ponérselo sin derramar ni una sola gota de su semen. No debía mancharle el carísimo pantalón al presidente para que nadie se diera cuenta de nada.

Una vez con el juguetito en su sitio, Jensen le dio la vuelta y lo miró. Misha jadeaba, con los labios entreabiertos y algo resecos. Lo besó para invadirle con su lengua durante unos segundos para luego caer de rodillas ante él. La erección de Misha salió a su encuentro tras la liberación de su ropa interior donde la habían mantenido enclaustrada. Jensen la acogió en su boca y succionó mientras lo tragaba hasta el fondo, hasta que gran parte de su garganta se vio ocupada por él.

El presidente gruñó y adelantó el cuerpo por si aún quedaba algún milímetro que no hubiera gozado de esos labios. Una de las manos de Jensen se había afianzado sobre sus caderas, lugar donde sabía que su escolta tenía cierta predilección. La otra mano estaba detrás de sus pelotas, en el perineo, donde le acariciaba y le atraía más hacia él.

Le habría gustado durar mucho más, jadear en voz alta, gruñir y haberse quitado toda la ropa para poder revolcarse con él por el suelo, pero no tenían tiempo. Demasiado que habían encontrado ese pequeño oasis para los dos.

Con los labios apretados y la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás, Misha dio rienda suelta a su orgasmo, que tomó posesión de su cuerpo en un segundo. Agachó la cabeza para ver a Jensen tragarse su semen sin dejar ni una gota. Esa visión sirvió para que el placer se prolongara varios segundos más, hasta que abandonó su cuerpo para dejarle satisfecho y sumido en una insólita paz.

Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirarle mientras se echaba hacia atrás. Se relamió los labios y se incorporó. No se sorprendió cuando Misha se acercó a él y lo besó con desesperación. Abrió la boca y ambas lenguas se juntaron en un ritual más viejo que el mismo mundo.

Sin dejar de besarse, se pusieron bien la ropa. O al menos todo lo bien que podían en esas circunstancias. Quizás las prendas podían dar el pego de que nada había pasado allí dentro, pero las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos delataban algo más.

Misha se echó agua en la cara y se la secó. Luego se peinó con las manos y puso en su sitio varios mechones que se le habían despeinado.

—¿Parezco un hombre normal que acaba de salir del baño sin haber recibido la mejor mamada de su vida?

La mueca en los labios de Jensen fue tan sincera como su respuesta.

—Pareces un hombre que ha entrado en el aseo porque le había sentado mal la cena y que sale visiblemente más aliviado.

Misha se rio.

—Eso también me vale.

Jensen abrió la puerta y le dejó paso. Misha volvió a adoptar el rol que tenía en su vida y se dejó llevar por su escolta de nuevo a la mesa donde el resto de comensales charlaban animados. Ninguno de ellos pareció notar nada, al menos no presenciaron ninguna mirada rara.

El resto de la velada fue igual de tranquila. Incluso Misha se había tomado un whisky, cosa que nunca solía hacer en comidas o cenas oficiales, pero esta vez la ocasión lo merecía. Jensen habría matado por un sorbo de su vaso, o haber bebido directamente de sus labios.

—Tiene usted que ir a visitarnos, señor presidente. Suecia es un sitio increíble. —El hombre hablaba un inglés muy correcto sin apenas acento.

—Me encantaría, y por desgracia conozco muy poco esa zona. Sé que en la capital hay un museo sobre el pene, que empezó como una broma pero que se ha hecho muy conocido.

Jensen cerró los ojos al oírle, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando los asistentes se rieron y le dieron la razón. Uno de ellos comenzó a contarle la reciente visita que había hecho a ese museo.

—¿Qué le parece unas pequeñas vacaciones en una de nuestras cabañas en el norte? Puede observar las auroras boleares desde la misma cama. Aún está a tiempo de verla en esta temporada.

Misha no se lo pensó dos veces.

—Me encantaría ver en vivo esa maravilla, y no me vendría unos días libres.

El cónsul parecía muy emocionado con que el presidente de los Estados Unidos le hubiera aceptado la invitación.

—Puedo prepararle una cabaña personal para usted y su familia la semana que viene.

Misha se tomó el último sorbo del vaso y asintió.

—Perfecto. La semana que viene puedo escaparme algunos días y desconectar del trabajo. Me vendrá bien.

—Maravilloso.

—Pero iré solo, si no es inconveniente. Me apetece relajarme y estar conmigo mismo.

El hombre asintió como si estuviera poseído.

—Le entiendo. Haré que lo tengan todo preparado lo antes posible. Solo necesito saber cuánto personal de servicio llevará, para tener listas el número de habitaciones.

—Oh, nada de eso será necesario. Iré solo. Con escolta, por supuesto.

La mesa entera se lo quedó mirando y Jensen dejó de respirar. Por fortuna, para el cónsul esa petición era de lo más normal.

—Entendido. Yo le proporcionaré servicio de limpieza y cocineros.

—No hará falta, de verdad. Solo estaré tres días como mucho, no puedo permitirme más, y puedo valerme por mí mismo setenta y dos horas. Sé cocinar bastante bien.

—Claro, señor presidente. Encontrará la despensa llena y a su gusto.

Misha asintió y cambió de tema. Estaba feliz, muy feliz porque había conseguido tres días libres y a solas con Jensen. Eso había que celebrarlo, por eso se pidió otra copa.

Cuando regresaron a la Casa Blanca, Jensen iba detrás del presidente, observando que se escoraba ligeramente de un lado a otro. Llegaron a la altura de la puerta de su dormitorio a lo justo de que Jensen lo agarrara antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

—Estoy bien. —Misha se incorporó y se puso bien el traje.

—Estás borracho. —Le recriminó.

—No. Estoy pletórico. ¿No te gusta la idea de tener unos días libres en Suecia?

Jensen no respondió. Alargó el brazo por un lado de Misha y giró el pomo de la puerta.

—Hasta mañana, Misha. Por la mañana te prepararé un café doble.

Misha puso un mohín al verse ignorado. Podía estar algo empuntado, pero no estaba borracho, y sabía de sobra cómo captar la atención de su escolta.

—No sé si podré llegar a la cama.

Jensen, que lo conocía bien, sabía sus intenciones y no picó.

—Llegarás, tranquilo. Tampoco es tan grande tu habitación. —Empujó a Misha un poco hacia dentro y cerró la puerta, pero no se marchó.

El presidente se quedó mirando la puerta, hasta que reaccionó.

—Está bien. Si no te importa que duerma en el suelo...

Hubo un minuto de silencio donde no se escuchó nada ni de un lado ni del otro, aunque los dos estuvieran ahí sin moverse. Era un juego a ver quién cedía antes. Y perdió Jensen.

El hombre abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Misha y lo miró, porque el presidente no se había movido de donde lo había dejado. Lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él hacia la cama.

—Te odio.

Misha se rio porque sabía que era mentira.

—Nahhh. Me quieres. Sino no habrías vuelto a comprobar si lo que había dicho era verdad. Podrías haberte ido alegando que no me habías escuchado, pero tu conciencia no te habría permitido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Jensen apretó la mandíbula. Odiaba que Misha lo conociera tan bien.

—Se nota que eres político. Manipulas muy bien la mente de las personas.

Misha chasqueó la lengua, divertido.

—No soy yo el experto en eso, ¿no crees?

Jensen no respondió nada y se limitó a sentarle en la cama. Le quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta, la camisa y por último el pantalón. Luego se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche con eso puesto?

Misha sabía que se refería al plug, pero quiso jugar un poco con él.

—¿Con qué? —Se acostó en la cama, y se quedó espatarrado sin taparse. Los calzoncillos oscuros estaban algo hinchados por la parte delantera. Señal de que el señor presidente se estaba animando.

Jensen no entró al trapo.

—Hasta mañana, señor presidente. —Y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí antes de que cayera en la tentación de quedarse. Estaba corriendo demasiado riesgo al haber entrado allí dentro. En el pasillo había demasiadas cámaras y seguro que estaban contando los minutos para ver cuánto tardaba allí dentro. Jim iba a calentarle los oídos como se enterase.

—Dame un besito de buenas noches, ¿no?

Jensen no le hizo caso y siguió avanzando, hasta que escuchó las siguientes palabras de Misha.

—Bien. Ignórame. No soñare contigo esta noche. —Y se giró para abrazar la almohada dispuesto a dormirse.

Jensen se dio la vuelta y caminó rápido hacia él, metió la mano dentro del calzoncillo y agarró la anilla del plug. Sin tener demasiado cuidado, comenzó a moverlo en círculos erráticos, de un lado hacia otro, sin llevar un orden fijo. Cuando tuvo a Misha jadeando y a cuatro patas sobre el colchón, simuló que extraía el plug, para luego volver a colocarlo en su sitio. Lo hizo varias veces, hasta que supo que tenía a Misha rogándole en algún idioma extraño. Se incorporó, soltó la anilla, y se alejó varios pasos.

—Hasta mañana, Misha. No sueñes conmigo. No me lo merezco. —Y caminó rápido antes de que el presidente pudiera soltarle cualquier otra cosa y él cambiara de opinión y decidiera quedarse. En total no habría sido más de un par de minutos, que se le habían hecho toda una vida, pero había logrado salir victorioso de allí.

Misha volvió a tumbarse, esta vez más jodido que antes, porque sabía que Jensen se había ido, que había ganado la partida, y que lo había dejado allí solo y necesitado. Genial todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Jensen esperó paciente a que el presidente saliera de su dormitorio. Cuando lo hizo, diez minutos más tarde de lo normal en él, no pudo disimular la cara de sueño que traía.

—Buenos días, señor presidente. ¿Ha dormido bien? —El tono, con cierto retintín, llegó a la vez que el café que le traía y que le había plantado en la cara.

Misha lo agarró y le agradeció con la mirada. Le dio un sorbo y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—Si ayer dije o hice algo que pudiera molestarte, lo siento.

Jensen, que iba a su lado, asintió.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada?

—Oh, no; me acuerdo de todo, pero sé que fui muy pesado contigo al obligarte a que entraras en mi dormitorio. No volverá a pasar.

—Entré porque quise, aunque insinuaras que ibas a dormir en el suelo. —Eso no era del todo cierto, pero Jensen prefería engañarse así.

—Tampoco colaboré mucho luego. Te aseguro que no estaba tan borracho. Estaba... contento por nuestro viaje. De nuevo, perdón por eso.

Jensen asintió otra vez. Había llegado su momento de pedir perdón, porque su comportamiento tampoco había sido el mejor que podía haber dado.

—Yo también lamento haber sido tan cruel. —Bajó la voz para que solo se enterara el presidente—. No debí de haber jugado contigo y haberte dejado solo después.

Misha le restó importancia mientras bebía otro sorbo de café.

—No pasa nada. Me lo merecía, por listo.

—Espero que hayas podido dormir bien.

—Caí como un tronco, si te digo la verdad. No recuerdo en qué punto, pero me dormí, aunque esta mañana cuando me desperté y me metí en la ducha, el plug no quería salir.

Jensen abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró esperando saber más.

—¿Por qué no salía?

—No lo sé. Creo que, al quedarme dormido tan excitado, los músculos se quedaron agarrotados o algo. No estoy seguro. El caso es que he tardado un buen rato en extraerlo.

—Lo siento. —Jensen no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable.

—No pasa nada. Al final ha merecido la pena porque me hice una paja pensando en ti. —Habían llegado a la puerta de su despacho, la abrió y esperó a que Jensen le siguiera—. Eres merecedor de cada pensamiento que tenga sobre ti, aunque a veces no te lo merezcas.

Jensen sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él. Mejor iba a guardarse el dato de que él se había levantado de la misma manera; muy cachondo, necesitado a rabiar, y había terminado en la ducha, corriéndose contra los azulejos de la pared mientras pugnaba por no gritar su nombre.

No, mejor no se lo diría, porque ya habían tenido suficiente esa mañana y no había hecho más que comenzar el día.

CONTINUARÁ


	20. Islands

CAPITULO 20: [ISLANDS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvZDuaIq4Y8)

El avión privado de la Casa Blanca tomó rumbo a una isla en Noruega cuatro días más tarde. Dentro iban el equipo de seguridad del presidente, su escolta personal, su médico personal y él. Aunque en la cabaña iban a hospedarse ellos dos solos, toda la comitiva que iba en el avión era necesaria, y el presidente lo sabía, por eso había accedido a que ocuparan las habitaciones de un hotel cercano. En circunstancias normales habrían tomado aposento en las mismas instalaciones donde se iba a hospedar el presidente, pero al tratarse de una cabaña con solo un par de dormitorios, ese planteamiento estaba lejos de llevarse a cabo. Solo Jensen había sido invitado y nadie pareció extrañado por ello.

Al tratarse de un viaje de placer, Misha iba relajado en su siento. No tener que ir aprendiéndose ningún texto, discurso o parrafada para dar a su llegada era un gran alivio. Podía haber adelantado otras cuestiones, pero para él ya habían comenzado esas pequeñas vacaciones y se había negado a hacer nada. Durante todo el viaje se había limitado a observar a su escolta, que estudiaba junto con el resto del equipo de seguridad una posible evacuación de emergencia en el caso de que fuera necesario.

A Misha le gustaba verle ocupado. El trabajo era muy importante para Jensen, y se le veía feliz con ello. Habría preferido tenerle en su cama todo el vuelo, pero observarle durante horas tampoco estaba del todo mal. Jensen llevaba unas gafas de sol que le quedaban demasiado bien. Lo veía de perfil. Estaba serio, concentrado, mientras miraba sobre una de las mesas lo que parecía ser un plano del pueblo donde iban. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a ese hombre en su vida, cerca de él, a todas horas. Siempre.

La cabaña era pequeña, ubicada dentro de un recinto privado y vigilada por el sistema de seguridad noruego. Lo primero que hizo Jensen al llegar fue echar todas las cortinas y contraventanas de la casa para evitar miradas indeseadas. Luego se desnudaron e hicieron el amor durante horas, despacio, sin prisas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podían dedicarse infinitas caricias el uno al otro en lugar de miradas furtivas y roces rápidos no tan inocentes.

Misha podía firmar ahí mismo para quedarse un mes más allí, desnudo y abrazado a Jensen, pero era consciente de que habían ido para estar tres días y, aunque el paisaje y el lugar le atraía mucho, prefería estar en la cama abrazado a su escolta. Jensen tuvo que tirar de él para se saliera de la cama y se enfundara esa ropa tan acolchada que se habían traído porque la temperatura era bastante baja.

—Estamos en las islas de Lofoten y se componen principalmente por pueblos de pescadores.

Misha estaba al lado de Jensen, que parecía haberse informado sobre el lugar.

—Parece una postal navideña. —Misha estaba maravillado por esas pequeñas montañas al fondo cubiertas de nieve, las casas de tejado azul y paredes rojas, con las luces de las ventanas encendidas y un agradable olor en el ambiente. Fue a decir algo, pero se quedó mudo cuando comenzó a ver por una esquina de una de las montañas, un rayo verde tenue que salía de un lateral para alzarse en el cielo y desaparecer segundos más tarde—. Jensen.

Jensen asintió, pero no respondió nada. Tenía la vista alzada frente a él. Allí, en ese pueblo perdido en el norte, sobre las montañas, el cielo comenzó a teñirse de un verde vivo, y conforme fue oscureciéndose, las estrellas fueron apareciendo mientras los rayos verdes bañaban el firmamento.

Misha tuvo la fuerza de apartar la vista durante un segundo para centrarse en el perfil de Jensen. Por supuesto que visionar la aurora boreal era algo maravilloso, pero su color de verde favorito seguían siendo los ojos de ese hombre. No comprendía cómo había estado toda su vida sin él, cómo había podido hacerlo.

—Jensen. Te...

Jensen se giró y lo miró.

—Dime.

El corazón de Misha iba desbocado. Quería ser sincero con él. Ya le había abierto su corazón y su alma, pero no estaba seguro de si Jensen estaba en la misma página del libro que él. ¿Con qué derecho iba a decirle algo que podía cambiar la vida de ambos si no sabía si Jensen quería realmente cambiar algo?

—¿Misha?

Misha reaccionó a la voz de Jensen. Se había quedado mudo, lo sabía. Disimular era la única escapatoria que tenía.

—Te... ¿Te he dicho que las auroras boleares se producen porque las partículas eléctricas del sol golpean la atmósfera cerca de los polos produciendo estallidos de color?

Jensen parpadeó, algo confundido.

—No, no me lo habías dicho. Gracias. —volvió a mirar el cielo, que parecía un mar salvaje de luces verdes que lo invadían todo—. Yo he oído otras historias sobre cómo se producen las auroras boleares, pero todo forma parte de leyendas donde creen en la magia y el misterio.

—¿Tú no crees en la magia?

—No.

Misha miró su perfil en silencio, hasta que Jensen giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia él.

—Este cielo es maravilloso, pero el mejor cielo para mí sigue estando en tus ojos. El azul gana al verde.

Misha no se esperaba ese comentario, sobre todo cuando él tenía su propia versión del color verde.

—¿Sí? —de entre sus labios apenas salió un hilo de voz.

—Sí. De todas, todas.

Misha no pudo responderle y volvió la mirada junto a Jensen al cielo, para ver ese espectáculo que seguía ante sus ojos.

Cuando volvieron a la cabaña hicieron el amor de manera lenta y pausa, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, descubriendo y acariciando cada rincón el uno del otro, saboreando cada segundo que les quedaba. No iban a pensar en el mañana, en que tendrían que volver más pronto que tarde a su rutina diaria, a disimular sus sentimientos, a esconderse del mundo. Eso no existía cuando se tocaban porque no había nada más que ellos dos, amándose.

Volver a la Casa Blanca tras esa pequeña escapada les vino muy bien. Misha se veía visiblemente más relajado y Jensen tenía el semblante menos tenso, algo que podía notarse en la sonrisa que había llevado en el rostro todo el viaje de vuelta. A pesar de saber que volvían a la realidad, esas horas juntos habían servido para disfrutar el uno del otro, de mimarse, y de descubrir un sin fin de cosas nuevas. Aunque les quedaba muchas semanas por delante para poder hacer otra escapada parecida, aún sentían sobre la piel las largas horas de besos y caricias que se habían prodigado el uno al otro.

La tarde había comenzado a oscurecerse, tanto que el cielo se quedó sin luz para dar paso a unas nubes negras y grises que no presagiaban nada bueno. Y así fue; la lluvia comenzó a caer a raudales en cuestión de segundos. Golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas de ese enorme edificio e inundaba los senderos de los jardines que rodeaban la casa.

Jensen estaba en el despacho con el presidente. Desde que habían llegado, Misha no había parado ni un segundo de hacer llamadas, de recibirlas, de apuntar mil cosas en la agenda con su secretaria y de confirmar actos y eventos a los que había sido invitado y a los que tenía que asistir sí o sí.

Cuando Ruth se marchó junto con Felicia para tratar sobre los nuevos cambios llevados en la Casa Blanca, el presidente se relajó en su silla y miró a Jensen, que a su vez lo miraba con una expresión soñadora en el rostro.

—¿Recordando cosas bonitas, señor Ackles? —A Misha le gustaba decir su apellido porque, según él, sonaba muy sexy cuando lo pronunciaba.

—Me gusta el sonido de la lluvia —respondió sin más.

Misha no conocía ese dato de él y le pareció interesante.

—¿Sí? ¿Y eso?

Jensen viajó a su pasado durante unos minutos.

—Son recuerdos de cuando era niño. Mi madre me preparaba la merienda y le quitaba los bordes al pan de molde porque no me gustaban. Cuando llovía y no podía salir, me quedaba en casa y jugábamos a muchísimas cosas divertidas porque solía irse la luz cuando hacía mal tiempo, así que mi madre preparaba dos linternas y jugábamos a cazar fantasmas, monstruos y seres extraños. Lo hacía para que no tuviera miedo. Y lo conseguía.

—Tu madre parecía ser una mujer muy divertida.

—Lo era.

Misha no quiso preguntarle más por su madre porque no quería entrar en terreno peligroso. Era la primera vez que Jensen la nombraba y al haber empleado el _era, _había dejado claro que su madre ya no estaba viva. Le hubiera gustado conocer más sobre esa mujer, sobre él de pequeño, pero no quería atosigarle. Que Jensen hablara de algo íntimo era muy extraño. Era mejor dejarle a su aire y que él mismo fuera poco a poco.

—Pues yo soy muy clásico; me gustan las tardes de lluvia y manta para tirarme en el sofá, ver una película y comer palomitas. —Miró a Jensen y su expresión cambió al darse cuenta de una cosa—. Un momento. Hay una sala de cine. La puso Clinton para ver películas con su familia. Y en esa sala no hay cámaras de seguridad ¡Bendito sea Bill y sus hobbies!

Jensen se rio porque no era para menos. Misha estaba tan entusiasmado que parecía un niño el día de su cumpleaños. Se levantó y miró su reloj de muñeca. Luego miró a Jensen.

—¿Qué te parece si te digo que ya hemos trabajado suficiente por hoy y que podemos irnos a ver una película?

A Jensen le estaba costando ocultar la sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Creo que es la manera más rara que han usado para pedirme una cita.

Misha pasó por su lado y se detuvo un segundo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Te veo arriba. Te doy quince minutos.

—No puede subir sin mí, señor presidente. —Le recordó.

—Está diluviando y todo el mundo se ha ido a casa ya. Déjame llegar antes para elegir la película.

—No.

Misha se giró para ocultarse de la cámara de seguridad que había a su espalda.

—Por favor. —Y le puso ojitos tristes para salirse con la suya.

—Voy a tardar solo unos minutos. Reviso todo y subimos.

A Misha le molestaba mucho tener que andar como un prisionero allí dentro solo porque el protocolo de seguridad así lo dictaba.

—Venga, Jensen. Solo voy a subir a preparar la sala. Cogeré una manta y luego te daré un masaje por debajo de ella. ¿De acuerdo?

Si miraba esos ojos estaba perdido. _No lo hagas. No lo hagas. No lo hagas..._

—De acuerdo. —Acabó asintiendo—. Reviso todo lo que tengo que dejar listo antes de acabar mi turno y me reúno contigo.

Misha sonrió feliz y le guiñó un ojo.

— Me apetece ver San Andreas quake. Y no tardes, o comenzaré sin ti.

Jensen asintió, siendo consciente de que no se refería a la película. Lo vio subir las escaleras. Lo miró unos segundos y luego comenzó a bajar los escalones hacia la planta baja. Se cruzó con Whisky por el camino, que subía con el pelaje mojado y el rabo totalmente erizado. Era más que evidente de que al pobre animal le había pillado por sorpresa la lluvia y los truenos.

Caminó hacia el puesto de guardia, donde revisaba diariamente las cámaras, su funcionamiento y su posición. Era deber suyo y lo realizaba varias veces al día. Al llegar, el puesto estaba vacío, pero no era algo demasiado raro ya que era última hora y, a veces, los cambios de turno no eran del todo puntuales.

Se sentó en la silla giratoria y apretó varios botones para mirar los monitores. Entonces uno le llamó la atención. Era la cámara que estaba en el pasillo de la última planta, la que apuntaba para las salas de ocio. La cámara estaba movida y no enfocaba como debía de enfocar. Eso no era normal. Vio a Misha pasar hacia la sala con el gato a su lado. No se le veía bien, pero supo que era él por los botines que llevaba ese día puestos, que tenían una puntera algo más alargada que los que solía usar.

Cuando pensó que la cámara simplemente se había movido, vio pasar una sombra que le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo. Esa persona que acababa de ver en el monitor no se movía con normalidad, sino que andaba como si no quisiera que supieran que estaba ahí. Un trabajador de la Casa Blanca no haría eso. No tenía necesidad. Jensen no reconoció la sombra y, de inmediato, comenzó a correr escaleras arribas mientras desenfundaba el arma. Podía haber cogido el ascensor, pero por experiencia sabía que tardaba demasiado en llegar a cada planta y que yendo por las escaleras iba a tardar menos.

¿Quién diablos era esa sombra y qué hacía ahí? Solo le había bastado ver unos segundos para saber que no llevaba buenas intenciones.

Mientras corría como un loco hacia el último piso, una sensación funesta lo asaltó. Eso muy raras veces le ocurría, pero cuando le pasaba, no solía equivocarse.

CONTINUARÁ


	21. California dreaming

CAPITULO 21: [CALIFORNIA DREAMING](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABdHK6U29qo)

Jensen no recordaba haber subido las escaleras. No supo cómo había llegado a la última planta de la Casa Blanca en apenas unos pocos segundos. Ese era el tiempo real que había transcurrido desde que echó correr desde el puesto de guardia, aunque a él le parecía que había pasado mil años.

Cuando llegó a la sala de cine, abrió la puerta de golpe y apuntó al frente. Por desgracia, su mal presentimiento se había hecho realidad y allí, ante sus ojos, había un hombre que tenía al presidente cogido por el cuello con el brazo y, desde atrás, le apuntaba a la sien con una pistola.

—Baja el arma. —La voz de Jensen resonó como uno de los truenos que se oían por encima de lluvia.

—Baja tú la tuya. O le disparo.

Ante esa amenaza, Jensen no tenía nada que hacer. No conocía a ese tipo, no sabía quién era y no tenía claro si eso era una simple provocación o una amenaza real. Él, de todas formas, no iba a arriesgarse a averiguarlo.

Levantó el arma y las dos manos y lo miró.

—Ahora quita el arma de la cabeza del presidente.

El hombre, que sudaba copiosamente, negó con énfasis.

—No. Ahora tú le quitas las balas a tu pistola y las tiras bien lejos de ti.

Jensen asintió y obedeció en el acto. Con el arma descargada en la mano, volvió a levantar los brazos para que el hombre no confundiera ninguno de sus movimientos.

—Ya está. Ahora aleja la pistola de él.

El hombre fue a hablar, pero en ese momento, Misha los tomó desprevenidos a ambos y le dio un cabezazo al hombre, lo empujó contra la pared y se lanzó contra él. Jensen capturó al presidente en el aire, lo tiró al suelo, y cubrió su cuerpo con él mientras gritaba el código de alerta para los demás miembros de seguridad de la Casa Blanca accionando el micro que llevaba en la chaqueta. Debían de haber visto algo en el control de guardia porque se escuchaba mucho ruido y órdenes en el exterior.

Con el cuerpo del presidente protegido por el suyo, Jensen sacó otra pistola de la chaqueta y apuntó al hombre con la intención de dispararle, pero no le dio tiempo cuando, al verse acorralado, el agresor apuntó con su propia arma a la sien y se pegó un tiro. Un segundo más tarde cayó desplomado al suelo, habiendo dejado tras él una pared salpicada de sangre y sesos.

Jensen no se atrevía a moverse. No quería quitarse de encima de Misha. Tenía demasiado miedo. Había estado demasiado cerca, y todo habría sido por su culpa.

Jensen no era muy consciente de la hora que era. En algún punto se había levantado y había ayudado al presidente a incorporarse. El revuelo que se había formado había sido algo inédito en la historia de la Casa Blanca.

Estaban en el despacho oval, con Jim, Ruth, Robert y Misha. Todos intentando descifrar qué era lo que había fallado y cómo había entrado ese hombre sin ser visto por nadie.

—Tiene que haber un espía o un topo aquí dentro. —Ruth parecía tenerlo claro.

Jim la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? El presidente no estaba desprotegido. Estaba Jensen.

El presidente y Jensen se miraron, porque esa información era errónea. Misha no tenía ninguna intención de decir nada, pero Jensen no iba a ocultarse si de verdad él tenía la culpa.

—Eso no es cierto, señor. —Jensen esperó a que Jim lo mirara para seguir hablando—. El señor presidente quería ir a la sala de cine y yo decidí ir a echar un último vistazo a las cámaras de seguridad. Fue ahí donde vi al agresor por primera vez.

Jim lo miró como si le acabaran de salir dos cabezas.

—¿Y por qué diablos lo hiciste? ¿No habías comprobado las cámaras antes? Porque eso te habría alertado de que algo no iba bien.

A Jensen le habría gustado decirle que sí que lo había hecho, pero no lo recordaba; no parecía tener ningún recuerdo de que hubiera ido a ver las cámaras antes.

—No lo recuerdo, señor.

Jim bufó. Parecía que se lo iban a llevar los demonios de un momento a otro.

—Sabes que eso que acabas de decir es muy grave, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor.

—Jim. —Misha decidió intervenir—. Jensen obedecía mis órdenes.

—¡Me da igual! —Jim estaba verdaderamente furioso y nada parecía calmarle—. ¡Ya sabía yo que este momento llegaría!

Jensen no necesitó más explicación para saber a lo que se refería Jim. Ya habían hablado de ello y, efectivamente, ahí estaba; había sido débil ante Misha, y esa debilidad casi le había costado la vida al presidente. Eso era algo imperdonable.

—Asumo toda la culpa, señor.

Jim miró a Jensen, pero no dijo nada más. ¿Qué iba a decir? En cualquier otra circunstancia, ya habría echado a Jensen de allí, pero de sobra sabía que no podía despedir a la pareja sentimental de Misha. Cabreado, salió de allí dando un portazo.

Robert, que había estado en un segundo plano, se había incorporado y había caminado también hacia la puerta.

—Voy a hablar con los agentes, a ver si ya tienen datos que nos puedan esclarecer lo que ha pasado.

—Voy contigo. —Ruth no quería quedarse allí ni loca. Briana y ella habían hablado muchas veces sobre la relación a escondidas que llevaba el presidente con su escolta. Habían llegado a suspirar por ellos porque lo consideraban una historia muy romántica. El presidente jamás había dicho nada. Obviamente su escolta tampoco, pero ella tenía ojos en la cara y, a veces, sin quererlo, se había cruzado entre las miradas que esos dos se echaban. La relación entre el presidente y su escolta era un secreto a gritos en la Casa Blanca.

Cuando se quedaron solos, ninguno de los dos se movió, al menos durante un par de minutos. Fuera seguía lloviendo, pero con menos intensidad.

Misha fue el primero en romper el hielo.

—¿Estás bien?

Jensen bufó al oírle.

—Soy yo el que debería de hacerte esa pregunta y no al revés.

Misha se encontraba bien. Quizás aún no fuera consciente de que un hombre le había apuntado a la sien con una pistola y que tenía claras intenciones de matarle, pero él seguía más preocupado por Jensen, porque lo conocía, y sabía que su cerebro tenía que ser una locura en esos momentos.

—No voy a permitir que Jim te eche la culpa, cuando la tengo yo.

—No. Es mía por ceder a tu petición. No debí bajar la guardia. Tú eres mi responsabilidad y hoy he fallado.

Misha odió esas palabras y el tono en que las dijo.

—Jensen...

—No. —Lo cortó. Lo último que necesitaba oír era a Misha quitándole la culpa de encima cuando no llevaba razón. Abrió la puerta del despacho y miró el pasillo. El doctor del presidente esperaba paciente mientras hablaba con Jared, que había sido llamado para montar guardia alrededor del presidente—. Jared.

Jared escuchó la voz de Jensen y se acercó a él.

—¿Todo bien?

Jensen tenía la mandíbula apretada, tanto que parecía que no iba a poder despegar los dientes en la vida.

—Sí. Puedes pasar con el doctor. Yo tengo que ausentarme un momento. Quédate con el presidente hasta que yo regrese. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro. —Jared le dejó paso al salir y de inmediato entró él con el doctor. No sabía muy bien qué había ocurrido con Jensen, pero sabía que algo andaba muy mal.

Jensen regresó un rato más tarde. Llamó a la puerta y entró. Era de madrugada y el tiempo había vuelto a empeorar. El forense acababa de dictaminar el levantamiento del cadáver y parecía que la cosa había comenzado a fluir poco a poco.

—Jared. ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas, por favor?

Jared no respondió. En lugar de eso se dirigió hacia la puerta y cerró tras él.

—Jensen.

Jensen negó con la cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre.

—No, Misha. Necesito que me dejes hablar.

Misha guardó silencio y esperó sus palabras.

—Hoy he cometido el peor error de toda mi vida, y si algo te hubiera pasado, yo... —Desde que se había ido, había estado ensayando sus palabras, pero a pesar de eso no había sido capaz de decirlo todo sin que se le quebrara la voz.

—Te quiero, Jensen.

Jensen lo miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. ¿Cómo diablos podía alguien amarle? Le había fallado, casi lo matan por su culpa. Acababa de dejar claro que era un desastre, que toda su vida era un caos, que jamás podría bajar la guardia ante nada, y ahora Misha le decía que lo quería. Él no se merecía esas palabras, no se merecía que nadie lo amase, no era digno de un solo momento de paz porque así lo había decidido él mismo mucho tiempo atrás. Le hubiera gustado responder que él también lo quería, porque eso era lo que de verdad sentía desde el primer momento en que lo vio, pero tenía y debía de ser consecuente con quien era. Por primera vez en toda esa historia, iba a hacer lo que era correcto y lo que tendría que haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

—Dejo el trabajo, señor presidente.

Misha no se esperaba algo así. Su ceño fruncido daba muestras de ello.

—¿Qué?

Jensen, por el contrario, parecía que estaba esculpido en mármol.

—En este rato que he estado fuera he presentado mi dimisión. Y ha sido aceptada. Ya lo tengo todo preparado y listo para marcharme. Se le asignará un nuevo escolta lo antes posible.

Misha no se podía creer esas palabras ni la frialdad con la que le estaba hablando. Caminó hacia él hasta que estuvo frente a frente, a apenas un metro de distancia.

—Jensen... por favor. —Su tono de voz era suave, suplicante—. No me hagas esto. No te vayas.

Jensen tuvo que recurrir a todo su auto control para no sucumbir a su petición. Su debilidad era complacerle y satisfacerle en todos los aspectos. Hacerle eso era como fustigarse a sí mismo y echar sal luego sobre las heridas.

—Lo siento. No puedo quedarme.

Misha lo conocía de sobra como para saber que Jensen era más terco que una mula y que jamás le haría cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien —carraspeó para intentar no perder la voz. Se le había formado un nudo en la boca del estómago que le estaba impidiendo hablar y respirar con normalidad—. Si eso es lo que quieres...

No, eso no era lo que Jensen quería, pero era lo que tenía que ser, y mantenerse firme y duro era lo único que podía salvarle en ese momento.

—Sé feliz. Esto pasará con el tiempo, cuando menos te des cuenta, y pronto dejarás de pensar en mí. En unos días, en una semana, quizás. Pronto.

Misha parecía asombrado por sus palabras.

—¿Que deje de pensar en ti? Tú estás en todos y en cada uno de mis pensamientos, Jensen. Tú eres parte de mí y mientras yo viva, tú estarás conmigo. Siempre.

Jensen estuvo a punto de hundirse con esas palabras. Tenía que marcharse ya, cuanto antes, o no lo haría nunca.

—Cuídate, Misha. —Agarró el pomo de la puerta y fue a abrir, pero la voz de Misha lo dejó paralizado.

—Antes de marcharte, ¿no me vas a preguntar de qué color es mi dolor?

Jensen se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

—No, porque sé que es rojo, y no podría soportarlo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Jensen abrió la puerta y salió para cerrar tras él. El pasillo estaba lleno de gente, de guardias de seguridad, pero él no veía a nadie. El pasillo se tornó borroso y las voces se hicieron lejanas. Todo eso quedó atrás mientras comenzaba a caminar por ese eterno corredor que parecía no terminar nunca. Era como si su vida fuera a cámara lenta y no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de ir más rápido. Atrás fue dejando las voces, las luces, las personas, sus amigos, su vida, su amor. Para cuando llegó al parking donde tenía estacionado su coche, estaba completamente empapado por la lluvia que seguía cayendo, y sus ojos estaban rojos de aguantar el llanto.

La tierra se había desplomado a sus pies. Toda su vida se acababa de convertir en un terremoto que había arrasado con todos y cada uno de los cimientos que había ido levantando. Hasta que no quedó nada. Los días de lluvia a partir de ahora jamás serían los mismo. Acababa de perder el mejor recuerdo de su niñez y a la persona que más había amado en la vida. Todo de golpe. ¿Cómo diablos se superaba algo así?

CONTINUARÁ


	22. Natural

CAPITULO 22: [NATURAL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRGiHe0cy1A)

Dos meses y medio más tarde...

Misha cerró la agenda semanal que le había entregado Ruth esa mañana y se quedó sentado en la silla de su despacho. Se giró y miró por la ventana. El día estaba gris y algo nublado, pero a pesar de eso pudo apreciar a Whiskey correteando por el jardín detrás de algún bichito que había encontrado.

Las navidades se habían quedado atrás, menos mal, porque habían sido un auténtico infierno mediático. La publicidad y el marketing actual era como el respirar para la política; algo de vital importancia que no podía fallar, y él tenía una agenda y una serie de compromisos y obligaciones que debía de llevar a cabo. Y una de ellas había sido la de decorar la Casa Blanca. No lo había hecho él personalmente, claro, pero en el plan de marketing entraba la dichosa y tediosa tarea de hacerse fotos encantadoras como si de verdad estuviera deseando que llegara la navidad. Ese marketing entraba dentro de un complejo sistema de venta de su personalidad como presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, del nuevo gobierno, y de la publicidad que necesitaban que se extendiera por todas partes; que el presidente era un hombre como otro cualquiera.

A Misha le pareció muy hipócrita todo ese planteamiento porque vale, sí, era un hombre como otro cualquiera. Un hombre que había sufrido un desengaño amoroso, que tenía el corazón destrozado, que no tenía ganas de sonreír como un idiota para una cámara mientras colocaba una bolita roja en un árbol. Cualquier persona en el mundo en su situación habría mandado a tomar viento la navidad. Y él estuvo tentado a hacerlo, pero no podía, así que se hizo fotos maravillosas como si de verdad hubiera decorado la Casa Blanca con cara de idiota enamorado. ¿Quién cojones iba a creerse algo así? Pues parecía que millones de norteamericanos sí.

Hubo fotos debajo del árbol, colocando regalos, con todo su equipo, con Whisky, en su despacho, haciendo falsas compras... Todo muy bucólico. Todo marketing. Todo mentira.

—Señor. Le está sonando el teléfono.

Misha se giró porque se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Jared, que había sido nombrado como su nuevo escolta desde que Jensen se marchó, estaba en la puerta de su despacho mientras lo miraba con cara preocupada.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Misha asintió y sonrió.

—Sí. —Buscó el teléfono por debajo de algunos papeles y respondió. Luego miró la pantalla porque la llamada se había cortado. No era la primera vez que le pasaba; que le llamaban y colgaban. Había pensado que podía ser Jensen, que no tuviera el suficiente valor para hablar con él, pero lo dudaba mucho, porque Jensen no era así—. Han colgado.

—He mandado rastrear esas llamadas que recibe. —Jared captó la mirada del presidente, porque ambos habían llegado a pensar lo mismo—. Es spam de las compañías de teléfono. Alguien ha tomado mal el número de teléfono de otra persona y, por casualidad, han dado el suyo. Jim ya se ha puesto manos a la obra para que no vuelva a suceder.

—Gracias, Jared. —Misha parecía triste por la noticia porque, dentro de él, había conservado la esperanza de que fuera Jensen intentando ponerse en contacto con él.

—De nada, señor presidente. Sé que esperaba que fuera otra persona, pero teníamos que rastrear las llamadas.

Misha asintió. Durante un segundo dudó si hacerle esa pregunta. Llevaba semanas conteniéndose, pero esa mañana quizás ya estaba preparado para algunas cosas.

—¿Has tenido alguna noticia de Jensen en todo este tiempo? —Misha lo miró esperanzado, pero a Jared no le dio tiempo de responder cuando siguió hablando—. No te pido que me cuentes donde está ni nada por el estilo. Respeto la privacidad y la decisión de Jensen de marcharse. Solo quiero saber que está bien.

A Jared le partió el corazón esa última frase, y ojalá pudiera ofrecerle una respuesta mejor de la que tenía.

—No sé nada. Ni Steve, ni yo. Desconectó su teléfono personal y no ha vuelto a estar en activo desde entonces. Le he mandado un millón de mensajes y lo he llamado otro centenar de veces más. Y nada. Su teléfono no está operativo.

Misha se preocupó.

—¿Crees que le puede haber pasado algo?

Jared negó con la cabeza.

—No. Jensen es así. Necesita su tiempo y su espacio para curarse las heridas, para poner las piezas del puzle otra vez en su sitio y sanar el alma.

—¿Crees que volverá?

Jared se encogió de hombros. Conocía a Jensen lo suficiente como para saber que, si había tomado esa medida, era porque no había otra. Le había molestado que no se hubiera despedido de él, pero no se lo podía echar en cara porque él también lo habría hecho así.

—No lo sé. Dicen que cuanto más intenso es el amor, más catastrófica es luego la caída.

Misha tomó aire por la nariz algo más fuerte de lo normal porque tuvo la sensación de que sus pulmones lo necesitaban.

—Ya... —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Jensen había hablado por los dos, y ante eso él no podía hacer nada.

Jared miró el reloj y luego al presidente, que se había quedado ahí parado, sin hacer ni decir nada.

—Señor presidente. —Lo llamó—. Creo que tiene una reunión ahora en el despacho del subsecretario de asuntos internos. ¿Está preparado para ir?

Misha lo miró y durante unos segundos le costó enfocar su cara. Las palabras de Jared también tardaron en llegar a su cerebro y que tomaran forma. Las había escuchado, pero no las había entendido, hasta que pasaron varios segundos y todo volvió a su sitio.

—De acuerdo. —Misha no estaba preparado para nada. Estaba agotado de tanto viaje, de tantas reuniones, de no dormir más de un par de horas por las noches, de no descansar bien, de forzar la máquina día y noche porque, cuánto más rato se mantuviera ocupado, menos tiempo libre tendría para pensar en cosas que no debía. Hasta el momento le había funcionado, pero su cuerpo había comenzado a dar signos de fatiga, y su cerebro funcionaba más lento de lo habitual. Tenía que parar, porque si seguía así, iba a acabar mal.

CONTINUARÁ


	23. My immortal

CAPITULO 23: [MY IMMORTAL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu7QvOQKcKk)

Jensen se tiró al agua de cabeza. La piscina estaba helada a esa hora de la madrugada, pero su cuerpo se lo agradeció. En el motel, todas las habitaciones estaban a oscuras y en silencio. Incluso fuera posible que la mayoría estuvieran desocupadas.

Llevaba allí apenas veinticuatro horas. Desde que se había ido de la Casa Blanca había estado viajando de un lado para otro. Había apagado su teléfono móvil, había metido su coche en un garaje privado, había comprado con dinero en metálico otro de segunda mano, y había tomado carretera y manta. Necesitaba pensar, tomar distancia de todo y de todos. Le había mandado el cheque que le debía a Steve semanas atrás, pero sabía que su amigo no lo había cobrado. Podía mirar sus movimientos por la aplicación del teléfono y ese dinero seguía ahí. Quería ir a visitarle y llevarle el dinero en mano, pero temía encontrarse con Jared, incluso con Misha, y aún no estaba preparado para algo así. Luego pensó devolverle el dinero por giro postal, o por mensajería privada, pero en todos lados le exigían rellenar sus datos personales, y él no quería dejar ningún rastro de donde estaba ni de a donde iba. Así que desistió de querer entregarle el dinero a Steve. Ya ajustarían cuentas más adelante.

Durante todo ese tiempo se había concentrado en su dolor. Quería sanar, cerrar las heridas y pasar página, pero no podía. La presencia de Misha, su personalidad, su luz, eran tan grandes que su mente y su corazón se negaban a dejarle marchar. Además, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Aún lo quería. Lo amaba con toda el alma. Era imposible olvidar a alguien que amas con cada partícula de tu ser.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba metido en el agua. Allí se sentía libre, podía moverse con una libertad prestada, como si no tuviera ataduras, como si tuviera alas para volar. Dentro del agua era otro hombre, uno nuevo, uno que quería empezar de nuevo, uno consciente de que tenía que seguir con su vida, quisiera o no, pero no podía. Era como si estuviera metido en el fondo de un pozo, y mirase hacia arriba para ver la claridad y el borde de ese agujero, donde sabía que estaba la salida, la salvación, pero no tuviera fuerzas suficientes para estirar el brazo y abandonar aquel lugar por sí mismo.

Cuando salió de la piscina, el aire frío de la noche le heló la piel. Buscó inmediatamente una toalla que había cogido de recepción y se envolvió con ella. El bañador se le había quedado grande y le chorreaba tirando de la cinturilla para abajo.

—Aposté conmigo mismo a que tenías unos ojos increíbles y no me he equivocado.

Jensen se dio la vuelta porque al otro lado de la piscina había un hombre sentado en una tumbona. Parecía muy relajado y feliz. Solo le faltaba un daiquiri para completar la estampa.

—Lo siento. No quería despertarte

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No me has despertado. Acabo de llegar. —Estiró el brazo para presentarse aún viendo que Jensen se encontraba al otro lado de la piscina—. Me llamo Tom Welling.

Jensen se acercó a él y le aceptó el saludo.

—Jensen. —Se ahorró el apellido a propósito.

—Hola, Jensen. Normalmente los que suelen nadar solos de noche lo hacen por dos razones: O son deportistas profesionales y necesitan entrenar a todas horas, o necesitan olvidar algo que no pueden hacer de manera normal.

Jensen alzó una ceja. Ese tío era bueno, muy bueno.

—¿Y cuál crees que es mi motivo?

—Bueno, en tu caso estoy algo confundido, porque por tu cuerpo podrías ser un nadador profesional, pero algo me dice que no lo eres y que tu motivo para estar aquí es la segunda razón que he dado.

Jensen no respondió. En lugar de eso se sentó en la tumbona de al lado.

—¿Cuál es tu motivo para estar aquí?

—Me he separado de mi pareja.

—Lo siento.

—Nah, no lo sientas. Ellis es un tío muy posesivo y manipulador. A veces, por las cosas que hacía y que decía, me recordaba a Lucifer. Estoy mejor sin él.

—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de todo eso, pero no pareces demasiado convencido.

—No lo estoy. Es la frase que me repito trescientas veces a lo largo del día para ver si me hago caso de una maldita vez.

Esa respuesta le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa a Jensen, cosa que agradeció.

—Espero que lo consigas. Yo aún no he podido olvidarle. —Jensen se levantó para marcharse, pero Tom lo detuvo.

—Un momento. Podemos olvidarles juntos.

Jensen miró la cara de ese hombre. Tom era un hombre muy atractivo, de aspecto aniñado y con cara de ser buena gente. Moreno, con algunas canas en las sienes, y unos preciosos ojos azules. Podían serlo, pero para él solo existían un par de ojos azules, unos que había considerado su hogar y que había perdido luego. Barajó la proposición del hombre, pero la descartó en el acto porque no quería compañía en ese momento, ni de viaje, ni de cama. En esa etapa de su vida solo estaba él consigo mismo, y así seguiría siendo hasta que decidiera salir del pozo donde se encontraba.

—Te agradezco tu ofrecimiento, Tom, pero no estoy preparado ahora mismo. No me apetece nada, no quiero hacer nada, ni quiero pensar en nada.

Tom asintió, comprendiendo.

—No te preocupes, Jensen. Te entiendo. Tú estás más jodido porque yo al menos tengo una excusa para odiar a ese cabrón, pero sospecho que tu historia es distinta, es más dura, y eso cuesta más superarlo. —Se levantó y le tendió de nuevo la mano—. Pero lo lograrás. De una manera u otra saldrás adelante.

Jensen quiso creerle.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Tom le sonrió.

—Porque eres un luchador. Se te nota en tus movimientos, en tu mirada. Tu problema es que no te has topado con un diablo como el mío para poder odiar y pasar página, sino que, seguramente, te has topado con un ángel, y esos son más difíciles de olvidar. Cuando lleves un tiempo meditando, seguramente llegues a la pregunta del millón.

—¿Cuál es esa pregunta?

—Es muy sencillo y quizás no te hayas dado cuenta antes; ¿realmente era mi destino olvidarle, o es que no he luchado lo suficiente para descubrir la verdad a esta pregunta?

Jensen se quedó en silencio porque era cierto. No se había planteado eso antes, y eso provocó que todo su mundo se tamboleara. ¿Y si no había luchado lo suficiente por Misha?

CONTINUARÁ


	24. Without you

CAPITULO 24: [WITHOUT YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7lmiHD0Rk0)

Jared escoltó al presidente a las afueras de la embajada de España. El coche oficial ya estaba esperando en la puerta junto con otros agentes de seguridad. Caminaron hacia el coche y se metieron dentro. Normalmente el escolta solía sentarse delante con el conductor, pero desde que habían extremado las precauciones meses atrás, el protocolo había cambiado, dejando en los asientos delantero al conductor, a su lado a un agente de seguridad de apoyo y, en los asientos traseros, el escolta con el presidente. Esto podía variar según el tamaño del coche y de las personas que fueran dentro.

—¿Has visto la entrevista? —Misha tenía su teléfono en la mano y miraba las redes sociales, donde ya había salido en las noticias la última entrevista que acababa de tener con el cónsul español.

—Sí, aunque no entera. He estado vigilando el perímetro y hubo un problema con una puerta de la que tuve que hacerme cargo.

Misha lo miró. Juraría que había estado todo el tiempo cerca de él, pero fuera del encuadre de la cámara.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Una puerta atascada. Pero me encargué de ella.

—¿Cómo?

Jared sacó el teléfono del trabajo del bolsillo, metió el código de seguridad y le enseñó una imagen. Ante los ojos de Misha apareció una puerta con un enorme boquete en medio.

—¿Y eso?

—Mi pie. —Jared no parecía muy arrepentido—. Se había quedado atascada.

Misha comenzó a reírse mientras miraba de nuevo a la pantalla.

—Supongo que habrá que pagársela a la embajada.

—Soy el responsable. Pueden quitarme el dinero del sueldo.

Misha negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta. No eres el primero que se carga algo. —Volvió a mirar la foto—. Ahora caigo. Entonces esto fue el golpe que se escuchó al fondo, ¿no?

Jared le sonrió. No se sentía orgulloso, pero tampoco iba a echarse a llorar por una puerta. Entonces centró la atención en la pantalla de teléfono del presidente.

—Le han hecho unos enfoques muy de cerca, y el cónsul le mira como si fuera la última coca cola del desierto.

Misha miró la pantalla para darse cuenta de que, en efecto, el cónsul español lo miraba maravillado.

—No me había dado cuenta.

Jared hizo un ruido con la lengua.

—Pues le faltaba mojar pan porque estaba haciendo más baba que un caracol.

Misha se rio, dándose cuenta de lo que pretendía Jared.

—Te agradezco tu intento, pero no estoy interesado en nadie por el momento.

Jared lo miró serio.

—Hace muchos meses que Jensen se fue. ¿No es hora de pasar página?

—Sí —respondió con sinceridad—, pero no tengo ganas en este momento.

Jared no quiso insistirle más. El camino de vuelta no era demasiado largo, pero prefería dejarle descansar el rato que estuvieran en el coche.

Jensen estaba sentado en la barra de un bar. Ese sitio olía de una manera sospechosa, pero él solo se había parado a tomarse una cerveza en la misma botella y continuar su camino. Dos lugareños más estaban sentados en la otra punta de la barra mientras esperaban a que empezara el partido.

—Odio ver las noticias. Solo dicen cosas malas.

—Tienes razón, Michael, pero mira, esto es bonito.

Michael miró la pantalla a ver qué se refería su amigo.

—Buah, política. Lo que me importará a mí que el presidente se entreviste con uno y con otro.

Al oír la palabra presidente, Jensen levantó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada la pantalla de la televisión. Allí, en grande, y frente a él, estaba la imagen de Misha. El presidente parecía muy concentrado hablando sobre el cambio climático mientras, desde su derecha, un tío moreno muy atractivo se lo comía con la mirada.

—El pavo ese se lo quiere comer con la mirada. Mira, Roger. Ni tu mujer te mira así.

Roger miró la pantalla y se rio.

—Lo mismo el presi le hace algún favor esta noche. Yo no desaprovecharía a nadie que me mirase así.

Michael asintió para darle la razón.

—Si eso nos beneficia económicamente, adelante. ¡Dios bendiga a América!

Jensen deseó no haber visto la imagen ni haber escuchado a esos dos gilipollas. Aunque era cierto que Misha no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la mirada del otro, al tío moreno solo le hacía falta un babero para no ponerlo todo perdido de babas.

Pagó la cerveza que había dejado casi entera y caminó hacia el coche. Se obligó a recordar que tenía que pararse en bares donde no vieran las noticias o que no tuvieran televisión directamente. Metió la llave en el contacto y siguió su camino rumbo a ninguna parte. Cuando apenas había recorrido treinta kilómetros, la curiosidad pudo con él. Se salió de la carretera y se adentró en un camino de tierra. Se detuvo y comenzó a buscar su teléfono y el cargador en la guantera. Lo conectó al móvil y lo encendió. Tuvo que esperar un rato porque, como ya sabía, no tenía batería. En cuanto tomó algo de carga, la pantalla comenzó a parpadear. Eso significaba que le estaban llegando todos los mensajes que le habían mandado en todos esos meses. Eran muchísimos, la mayoría de Jared, y ninguno de Misha.

Entró en el WhatsApp, en la conversación que tenía con Jared y se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo. ¿De verdad iba a preguntarle si eso que había visto en la tele era real? ¿Si había algo entre Misha y ese tío? ¿Después de haberse pasado meses sin dar señales de vida, iba a preguntarle esa chorrada? Mosqueado consigo mismo, fue a salir de la aplicación, pero antes decidió responder al último mensaje que había recibido de Jared donde le preguntaba si estaba todo bien.

Jensen tecleó un simple _Ok _y lo mandó. Acto seguido volvió a apagar el teléfono, arrancó el coche, y siguió su camino como si ese momento de debilidad no hubiera existido nunca.

El teléfono personal de Jared vibró. Aún iban en el coche y el presidente no iba a decirle nada por mirar de qué se trataba. Cuando leyó en la pantalla el nombre de Jensen, de inmediato le pasó el teléfono a Misha.

—¿Qué? —Misha se vio con el teléfono en las manos sin saber qué quería. Hasta que vio el mensaje de Jensen en la pantalla. Solo era un simple _Ok, _pero al menos significaba que estaba vivo.

—Voy a llamarle. —Jared le quitó el teléfono de las manos y marcó su número.

Misha lo miraba expectante porque no tenía claro que estuviera preparado para escucharle.

—Mierda, lo ha vuelto a desconectar. Pero, espera. Si no se ha movido demasiado de sitio, podemos localizarle, podemos pedirle al servicio de...

Misha lo interrumpió al ponerle una mano sobre la suya encima del teléfono.

—Jared. Si Jensen no quiere ser localizado, creo que deberías de respetar su decisión, porque si hubiera querido hablar contigo, habría dejado el teléfono conectado.

Jared sabía que Misha tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo ni admitirlo. Como amigo suyo que era, le dolía que no hubiera contado con él para cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, porque si Misha estaba mal, Jensen tenía que estar peor. Encima estaba en paradero desconocido, que era aún más grave porque podía pasarle cualquier cosa y no iba a poder ayudarle.

—Lo tuyo con Stephen, ¿qué?

Jared se guardó el teléfono y miró al presidente. Le daba cierta vergüenza hablar de lo tonto que había sido.

—Ha vuelto con la mujer. Jensen ya me avisó de eso.

—Vaya. Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo no lo siento. No es un mal tío, y que le de una oportunidad a su matrimonio está bien. Sus hijos le necesitan.

Misha le palmeó la pierna para infundirle fuerza.

—Eres un hombre increíble, Jared.

—Lo sé. —Y se rio, haciendo reír de paso al presidente—. No estoy mal por ese tema, de verdad, aunque te diré que me alegra que hayas cambiado de entrenador personal.

—En realidad se fue él porque iba a mudarse a Los Ángeles.

—Allí podrá lucir sus mallitas de colorines con orgullo.

Misha no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Jensen las odiaba.

—No solo a su ropa sino a él también. —Le informó—. Entre los celos que tuvo porque se arrimaba demasiado a ti, y la pequeña aventura que tuve con él... Le tenía mucho asco, sí.

Los dos sonrieron, pero con menos fuerza. Recordar que Jensen ya no estaba seguía doliendo mucho.

—Volverás a saber de él. Si hoy ha encendido el teléfono es porque poco a poco está despertando.

Jared lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

—¿No se supone que tengo que ser yo el que te esté dando ánimos a ti?

—No te voy a mentir, Jared; no lo he superado, y a veces pienso que no lo voy a superar nunca, porque no existe absolutamente nadie en este mundo que pueda igualarle en nada, por muy pequeña e insignificante que sea. Nadie puede ocupar su lugar. Jensen es un hombre con mucha personalidad y con un corazón enorme, pero, sobre todo, es muy amigo de sus amigos. Volverá a ti, ya verás.

Jared apretó los dientes.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo, ¿qué?

—¿Cómo te quedas tú en esta historia? ¿Esperando para siempre? ¿Recordando?

Misha no se lo había planteado aún.

—No lo sé, la verdad, pero estaré bien. Con Jensen sé que estaría mejor, en todos los campos de mi vida, pero sin él seguro que también lo lograré. Es la única opción que me ha dejado. Ahora solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme.

—¿Y si regresa? —Jared vio que el coche se detuvo porque habían llegado a la Casa Blanca. Antes de apearse, tenía que hacer esa pregunta—. Si Jensen apareciera mañana dispuesto a volver, ¿lo dejarías entrar en tu vida?

Era una pregunta muy importante, y Misha no quería responderla porque sabía que, si se escuchaba, retrocedería los pocos pasos hacia delante que había dado.

—Nos están esperando, Jared.

Jared no quiso discutir. Cuando Misha tomaba el control y pasaba de ser un hombre normal y corriente a ser el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, se le notaba en la voz. Cambiaba el tono por uno más autoritario y severo. Si hubiera querido, Jared podría haberle llevado la contraria y haberle dicho que no iba a bajarse del coche hasta que no le respondiera a la pregunta. No iba a despedirle por llevarle la contraria, estaba seguro de ello, pero no quería presionarle. De ellos dos, Misha estaba más jodido que él. Era cierto que Jensen era su amigo, su mejor amigo, y su marcha le había dejado muy afectado, pero para Misha era su vida entera, era su otra mitad. Y eso no se superaba con facilidad.

Se incorporó, abrió la puerta, y ese momento quedó atrás para siempre. Esa misma noche, cuando Misha llegó a su habitación, se duchó, se quitó su lujoso traje de chaqueta y se puso una camiseta vieja y rota de Led Zeppelin que había sido de Jensen, unos pantalones de pijama, y se metió en la cama. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás superaría la marcha de Jensen.

Se tapó con las sábanas y la manta y ocultó la cara en la almohada. No quería que nadie le escuchara llorar. No quería que nadie le tuviera lástima, ni se preocupara por él. Él era el presidente, el que iba a rescatarles a todos, el fuerte, el que quería salvar el mundo, y por sus santos cojones que lo lograría. Lo haría. Lo haría con un corazón hecho añicos, pero lo haría.

CONTINUARÁ


	25. Hello

CAPITULO 25: [HELLO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJDOS1Zx0AU)

A Misha siempre le había gustado la primavera. Ver el jardín de la Casa Blanca florecer era muy placentero. Y divertido, porque Whisky tenía el doble de diversión intentando cazar cualquier cosa que se moviera ante sus ojos.

Había tenido varios días libres y había aprovechado para desconectar de todo. Se había marchado con Jared a la cueva de Steve. Este lo había cerrado todo y habían estado los tres bebiendo cerveza y jugando al billar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. La presencia de Jensen se echó mucho en falta, pero los tres habían hecho un pacto silencioso de no nombrarle, al menos por el momento, porque era mejor así. Esos tres días eran para desconectar, para descansar y para sanar la mente y el espíritu. El presidente no sanó demasiado a pesar de todo el whisky que se metió entre pecho y espalda. Pero todo eso era un proceso que, tarde o temprano, vería su recompensa.

Al volver a la Casa Blanca, Jim le había informado de que había habido varios cambios con motivo de la llegada de la Reina Isabel II la siguiente semana; se habían duplicado a los agentes de seguridad, se estaban estableciendo nuevos turnos, y en la cocina era todo un caos porque esa mujer llevaba a sus propios cocineros a todas partes, cosa que había creado un pequeño conflicto en las cocinas de la Casa Blanca, porque allí no cocinaba nadie que no fuera el cocinero oficial.

—Pero todo está controlado. —Ruth así lo creía. Se la veía cansada, pero es que habían sido demasiados cambios en muy pocos días—. Ya se están acreditando a la nueva seguridad. Algunos ya han trabajado aquí antes, por lo que ayudarán a los nuevos a adaptarse.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias, Ruth. —Misha se giró y dejó la ventana a su espalda, para mirar su despacho. Había comenzado a atardecer y él ni se había dado cuenta, ensimismado como estaba viendo a Whisky saltar de un lado a otro—. Jared, ¿puedes encender la luz, por favor?

Jared obedeció en el acto.

—Gracias. —Misha miró su escritorio y luego a Ruth—. Mañana me encargaré de todo el papeleo. Ya es bastante tarde y creo que deberíamos de irnos todos ya a descansar.

Ruth asintió para darle la razón. Era tarde y les quedaban varios días muy duros de cambios por delante. La mujer se despidió de ellos y se marchó.

—Nosotros nos iremos en breve, Jared.

—Cuando usted mande, señor presidente.

Jared le sonrió, cosa que Misha agradeció porque era imposible estar triste con ese hombre cerca.

El presidente al final se lio más de la cuenta con la última llamada que tenía que hacer y había pasado casi una hora. Cuando colgó, se sentía algo cansado y mareado. Pensó que sería por el cansancio, pero entonces descubrió que tenía la cabeza demasiado caliente.

—Creo que tengo fiebre.

—¿Llamo al médico?

—No. Tengo una pastilla por aquí, en alguna parte. —Misha abrió el primer cajón, pero no encontró nada. Luego el segundo. Tampoco nada. En el tercero no parecía haber otra cosa que documentos y más documentos—. No lo encuentro.

Jared caminó hacia él y, como si fuera su madre, le puso una mano en la frente.

—Sí. Tiene fiebre. ¿Seguro que no quiere que llame al médico?

—No. Tengo que tener una pastilla por aquí en alguna parte.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y un hombre apareció ante ellos con un arma apuntándoles a la cara. Jared reaccionó enseguida; se colocó delante del presidente y alcanzó su pistola, pero el intruso le llevaba ventaja, y en el segundo que tardó el escolta del presidente en desenfundar, él ya había disparado.

La bala se incrustó en el hombro de Jared y lo mandó directo al suelo. Misha apretó el botón de alarma que había en su escritorio y que indicaba claramente que había un código rojo. Pasaron los segundos y nadie, ningún guardia ni agente, se personó en el despacho. Algo gordo debía de estar pasando fuera.

El recién llegado se quitó el pasamontaña y Misha lo reconoció en el acto.

—Tú has trabajado antes aquí.

David asintió.

—Sí. Me echaste por un gato. Un gato de mierda. Como lo encuentre, le haré lo mismo que le he hecho a tu escolta.

Misha tenía una pistola en el último cajón. Tenía que agacharse para llegar a ella. Jared estaba tumbado boca abajo, con la cabeza girada hacia el otro lado, y no sabía si estaba inconsciente o no.

—Da igual que aprietes el botón de alarma. Está desconectado. Todo el sistema lo está. Ha sido lo primero que hemos hecho al llegar.

—¿Hemos?

—Sí, señor presidente. —En su voz se podía notar el desprecio con el que había dicho su nombre—. Somos muchos que estamos en contra de este gobierno tan sano, saludable y amigable que has traído contigo, gilipollas. El mundo no es así. No se avanza así.

—Y, ¿cómo se avanza según tú? —Misha no estaba interesado en darle conversación, pero necesitaba distraerle para poder llegar a su pistola.

—Con guerras. Así es como siempre lo hemos conquistado todo. Siempre hemos sido los ganadores, y así seguirá siendo. Si nos ablandamos, nos dominarán y entonces estaremos perdidos.

Misha quiso aprovechar sus palabras para agacharse a por el arma, pero el hombre le apuntó más de cerca. Sudaba mucho y olía muy fuerte a sudor.

—¡Que te estés quieto, joder! —Y le dio una patada en la cabeza a Jared, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente—. ¡Otro movimiento más y le meto una bala en la sien a tu pelele! ¿He sido claro?

A Misha le dolió la patada que ese hijo de puta le metió en la cabeza a Jared. Le dolió en el alma, y a punto estuvo de echarse encima de él para partirle la cara, pero tenía una clara desventaja, y no podía poner la vida de su escolta más tiempo en peligro.

—Está bien. —Levantó las manos y las llevó hacia detrás de la cabeza. Allí cruzó los dedos y permaneció así—. No me moveré más, lo prometo, pero deja que lo vea un médico.

—En breve vendrán a por él, descuida. Nosotros nos daremos un paseíto hasta el búnker. ¿Has estado alguna vez en él?

Misha negó con la cabeza, pero sí que había estado en él. De visita solo. Sabía que allí dentro había de todo y que, si se encerraban allí, podrían estar mucho tiempo sin tener contacto con el mundo exterior. Estar encerrado con un loco era muy peligroso, pero no estaba en posición de negarse a nada.

A punta de pistola caminó hacia la puerta. No quería dejar a Jared solo. Podía estar muriéndose, y eso no se lo perdonaría en la vida pero, por otra parte, cuanto antes bajaran, antes llegaría alguien a socorrerle.

Ser escoltado a punta de pistola por varios falsos agentes de seguridad que se habían unido a David en el pasillo daba un miedo atroz. Misha no pudo evitar pensar que esa sensación tenía que ser la misma que la que sentía un condenado a muerte cuando lo llevaban a cumplir su sentencia final. Tenía mucho miedo, pero por encima de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en Jared.

Cuando se supo que algo malo estaba pasando en la Casa Blanca, ya era demasiado tarde. Agentes del FBI, SWAT y muchos policías, se personaron en la Casa Blanca tras la señal de alarma que, en algún momento se activó.

Jim y Osric encontraron a Jared tirado en el suelo del despacho del presidente, pero no había rastro de él.

—¡Está vivo! —Osric había corrido hacia él y le había tomado el pulso. Jared estaba muy pálido y respiraba con dificultad.

Jim llamó a una ambulancia. No había tiempo que perder. La vida de Jared corría peligro. Por la sangre que había bajo su cuerpo, y el chorro rojizo que se deslizaba por uno de sus oídos, supo que el pronóstico no era nada bueno. Miró alrededor y dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo. ¿Dónde habían llevado al presidente?

Jared entreabrió los ojos. Le dolía todo, sobre todo la cabeza y un hombro. Intentó moverse, pero la habitación le dio mil vueltas y no pudo terminar de incorporarse. Tuvo que volver a tumbarse en la almohada.

—No te muevas. Te han hecho varias transfusiones y vas a estar mareado varios días. —La voz de Jim sonó desde algún punto de la habitación—. Te hemos pillado a tiempo. Cuando te encontramos, apenas te quedaba sangre en el cuerpo, muchacho. Ha sido un milagro.

Jared no quería hablar de él.

—Misha. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Tenía la boca reseca y la garganta le picaba. Comenzó a toser como un loco.

Jim le acercó un vaso con agua y una pajita. Jared bebió y eso pareció calmarle la tos.

—Misha —repitió.

Jim tenía el rostro tenso. Eso no indicaba nada bueno.

—No lo hemos encontrado. Cuando entramos en la Casa Blanca, hace cinco días, había agentes muertos, tú estaba en el suelo, y no había rastro del presidente.

—¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

—Nos han saboteado desde dentro. Apagaron todos los sistemas de seguridad y lo hackearon todo. Hay un caos absoluto. Se sospecha que los cabecillas están encerrados en el búnker con el presidente, pero no se sabe a ciencia cierta. Quizás es una trampa para hacernos creer eso, y en verdad se lo han llevado dentro de un coche a cualquier parte. No hay grabación de nada. Así que no podemos entrar en el acorazado del sótano porque podríamos poner en peligro la vida del presidente en el caso de que esté allí.

—Localiza a Jensen. —A Jared le costaba mucho hablar, pero tenía que ayudar de alguna manera.

—¿Cómo? —Jim parecía derrotado—. ¿Y para qué? No hemos encontrado la manera de hacer nada. Y vamos contra reloj. Eso si no es demasiado tarde ya...

Jared no aceptó esa última frase.

—Jensen sabe... él sabe cómo va el sistema de seguridad. Lo manejaba él.

—Al igual que otros muchos trabajadores de seguridad. No es un misterio.

Jared negó con la cabeza.

—No. Él sabía entrar en las tripas de ese trasto.

Jim frunció el ceño. Tenían a los mejores informáticos del país trabajando para ellos y no habían logrado nada aún.

—¿Desde cuándo Jensen sabía hacer esas cosas?

—Porque todo sistema de seguridad era poco para... proteger a Misha. Se lo estudió todo.

El viejo frunció los labios.

—¿Cómo lo localizo? ¿Tienes su teléfono?

Jared le contó que Jensen llevaba meses con el teléfono apagado y que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—Sácame en las noticias. ¿Sabe el mundo lo que ha pasado en la Casa Blanca?

—No del todo, pero comienzan a sospechar porque se ha aplazado la visita de la Reina de Inglaterra. Se ha ocultado y modificado información para no poner en peligro al presidente. Tampoco hemos tenido noticias de los secuestradores, así que no sabemos qué es lo que quieren, lo que tenemos que hacer o no. —Jim estaba exasperado y se le notaba.

—Sácame en las noticias. Cuenta mi estado. Jensen se podrá en contacto contigo. Estoy seguro.

Jim no estaba del todo seguro, pero si no tenía más remedio... si esa era la única forma que tenían para avanzar en algo, lo haría.

CONTINUARÁ


	26. The living daylights

CAPITULO 26: [THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21gq7wwE-eU)

_Se confirma que ha ocurrido lo peor en la Casa Blanca, pero tampoco nos han dado demasiada información a la prensa. De momento solo se sabe que el escolta actual del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, Jared Padalecki, ha sido ingresado con una herida de bala y una contusión craneal. Su pronóstico es reservado. De momento no se tienen noticias del presidente Collins._

Así comenzaron las noticias esa mañana soleada de primavera en todo el país y en segundos se hizo viral en todo el mundo. ¿El sistema de gobierno americano se estaba derrumbando? Muchos supuestos expertos comentaban y daban su punto de vista sin saber nada de nada, porque desde el gobierno no se había dado ninguna otra información oficial.

Jensen dejó su café en la barra y fue hacia el coche para rebuscar en la guantera. Su teléfono tenía que estar en alguna parte. Cuando lo encontró, tuvo que conectarlo al coche para que la batería comenzara a cargar. Esperar ese minuto escaso que tardó el aparato en encender se le hizo eterno.

Buscó en su agenda y seleccionó el teléfono de Jim. Lo hizo así porque si Jared estaba ingresado, era más que probable que no pudiera responder a la llamada.

Jim cogió su teléfono del bolsillo trasero y vio el nombre de Jensen en la pantalla. Loado fuera el Señor. De inmediato, respondió a la llamada.

—Jensen. Tienes que ayudarnos. —No le dejó hablar porque no había tiempo—. Nos han hackeado desde dentro. Desactivaron el sistema de seguridad y entraron en la Casa Blanca. Han secuestrado a Misha y no sabemos dónde está. Se rumorea que los cabecillas se han encerrado con él en el búnker, pero nadie puede decirlo con seguridad porque no funciona ninguna cámara. Quizás esté ahí, o quizás sea una trampa y lo han secuestrado y llevado a la otra punta del mundo. Nadie lo sabe. Nadie ha podido arreglar el sistema. Esto es el caos, Jensen. Y lo peor de todo es que no podemos garantizar que el presidente siga con vida.

—Voy para allá.

Jensen colgó el teléfono. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Ya había vivido esa situación antes, por desgracia; esa ansiedad que le provocaba el saber que Misha corría peligro y que él no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo era algo que le superaba, que le hacía verlo todo rojo.

Arrancó el coche y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo rumbo a Washington DC.

Jensen localizó a Jim en las afueras de la Casa Blanca. Un gran dispositivo de seguridad, a la par que periodistas y curiosos, se amontonaba en los alrededores, todo lo lejos que los servicios especiales habían podido para acordonar la zona. Para un civil, estar allí era absurdo porque no se veía absolutamente nada desde el exterior del muro que rodeaba la enorme finca. Esos cotillas solo servían para dar morbo al asunto y para que no le dejaran pasar con facilidad. Jensen estuvo a punto de bajarse del coche y liarse a puñetazos con todos ellos.

Cuando consiguió llegar hasta Jim, pudo apreciar que el viejo parecía haber envejecido mil años desde la última vez que lo vio varios meses atrás. Seguramente él no tenía mejor aspecto.

—¡Jensen! —En cuanto lo vio, Jim se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

Ese hombre no era muy a dado a muestras de afecto, mucho menos en público, y eso le dio una idea a Jensen de lo preocupado que estaba.

—¿Alguna novedad? ¿Cómo está Jared?

—Jared está bien. Recuperándose sin problemas. —el viejo respiró cansado—. Y novedad ninguna. Nadie se pone en contacto con nosotros y eso es lo peor, porque no podemos actuar por temor a que haya represalias. Este silencio en casos así es inaudito. Y no suele terminar bien.

Jensen no quiso prestar atención a ese último comentario.

—Consígueme un uniforme de la SWAT. Voy a entrar.

Jim no preguntó y se limitó a cumplir la orden. En pocos minutos, Jensen comenzó a cambiarse dentro del camión de la SWAT. Esa mole negra acorazada le servía para protegerse mientras repasaba mentalmente todos los pasos que iba a seguir. Se colgó a la espalda un rifle de precisión, se guardó una pistola en la bota, otra la colocó en la piernera que llevaba atada al muslo, otra por detrás del cinturón, y en la mano se dejó un fusil de asalto.

—Apúntame todo esto. —Guardó un par de cosas más en el bolsillo del chaleco, entre ellas un pendrive.

—¿Qué es eso?

Jensen le enseñó el pendrive y se giró.

—Esto es lo que va a devolver la seguridad a la Casa Blanca. ¿Dónde está el puesto base?

Jim llevó a Jensen, ya completamente equipado hasta los dientes, a otro camión blindado. Dentro, una serie de hombres tecleaban como locos los teclados de varios ordenadores, todos conectados con el centro de guardia de la Casa Blanca.

Jensen se sentó en uno, metió el pen y este comenzó a abrir documentos en la pantalla a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—¿Qué es todo eso, Jensen?

—Es la madre del programa de seguridad que se utiliza en la Casa Blanca. Todos los sistemas que están activo nacieron de aquí, pero han sido modificados por esos tíos y el programa de recuperación no responde. Ese es el problema, ¿no?

—Así es. —La respuesta llegó de uno de los informáticos y no de Jim.

—Bien. Pues yo tengo al programa principal, que fue creado para rescatar y resetear el programa desde cero.

—O sea, que tú tienes ahí la manera de que el sistema de seguridad te obedezca.

Jensen miró a Jim, que era el que había preguntado, y asintió. El viejo estaba estupefacto.

—¿Y por qué diablos no se ha intentado eso antes? Llevamos aquí cinco días y no hemos logrado nada.

—Porque los informáticos no están trabajando con el programa original sino con el que había, y así no funciona.

Jim no daba crédito a nada de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Y cómo tienes tú el programa original, hijo?

Jensen lo miró todo lo calmado que podía estar en ese momento y respondió con sinceridad.

—Porque mi misión era mantener con vida al presidente, así que me estudié todo el protocolo que había disponible. El actual, y los que ya no estaban en uso. En uno de esos venía el programa original.

Jim se ordenó memorizar que, si salían de eso, obligaría a todos los jefes de los departamentos a recopilar ese tipo de información que tan valiosa era para casos de emergencia.

El ordenador emitió varios pitidos. Se abrieron una serie de ventanas y un desplegable. Una a una, las cámaras que estaban en la Casa Blanca se fueron activando. Jensen fue pasando por cada una de ellas para ver qué veían.

—Ve al Búnker. —Jim lo tenía claro—. Tiene que estar allí.

De todo lo malo que ya era la situación en sí, que el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América estuviera allí era lo menos malo, porque significaba que lo tenían localizado, porque de lo contrario, podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Y eso sí que era un problema.

—Voy. Ahora es el momento de cruzar los dedos, porque no es lo mismo el búnker que está debajo del jardín norte, que el del este.

Jim asintió con la cabeza. El búnker que mandó construir Obama en el año 2010 ocupaba cinco plantas hacia abajo. Era como otra Casa Blanca en el subsuelo y estaba lleno de habitaciones. El búnker que estaba bajo el ala este era mucho más antiguo y más conocido como "El centro de operaciones de emergencias presidencial", donde muchos altos cargos gubernamentales se escondieron cuando sucedió el atentado de las torres gemelas.

—¿Por qué? —El informático que había dejado paso a Jensen para que ocupara su ordenador, se había quedado a su lado y no había podido evitar plantear la pregunta.

—Si están en el este, solo hay una habitación y una entrada grande, por lo que me verían llegar y ya estarían avisados, pero si están en el búnker norte, en cualquiera de las habitaciones, puedo acercarme hasta ellos sin que me vean ni me oigan y puedo tomarles por sorpresa.

El hecho de que hablara en singular no se le pasó por alto a Jim, pero no quiso llevarle la contraria. Jensen había llegado con las ideas muy claras y había conseguido más en cinco minutos que llevaba allí, que ellos en cinco días.

Una a una, Jensen fue activando y desactivando las cámaras del búnker. Todo parecía desierto, hasta que llegaron a una habitación, donde parecía haber tres personas dentro.

—Es el salón de la última planta del búnker. —Jim había estado allí hacía tiempo y recordaba esa habitación en concreto porque tenía una decoración amarilla muy fea—. Ese del sofá es el presidente. Lo es. ¿Verdad?

Jensen no quiso mover la cámara para no llamar la atención de las personas que había allí dentro. Si sospechaban que podían estar siendo vigiladas, volverían a tener la sartén por el mango.

Uno a uno, Jensen fue descartando a los que había dentro. Jim lo miraba todo detenidamente.

—Ese de la derecha al fondo, el que está sentado a la mesa, es David. ¿Lo recuerdas, Jensen?

Jensen asintió. Claro que lo recordaba.

—Sí. Es el gilipollas que quería librarse del gato cuando apareció por primera vez en el jardín, pero no reconozco al que está a su lado.

—Yo sí. Estuvo trabajando aquí con el gobierno anterior. Se apellida Penikett. Un buscabroncas. No duró nada aquí.

Jensen negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos se volvía a contratar a gente que había tenido problemas de algún tipo en el trabajo?

—No logro ver si el que está tumbado en el sofá es el presidente. —Jim se arrimó a la pantalla por si así veía mejor.

Jensen miró a Jim. Él no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que era Misha. Aunque no se le veía la cara porque la tenía oculta por un brazo, se sabía tan de memoria la anatomía de Misha, que podía poner la mano en el fuego y no se quemaría. Ese codo, ese brazo, y esos dedos tan largos eran, sin lugar a dudas, del presidente.

—Es él.

Jim no dudó ni por un segundo de su seguridad. Si había allí alguien que lo conociera mejor que nadie, sin duda alguna era él.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Entrar, rescatarle, y darle una paliza a esos dos hijos de puta. —Jensen miró a Jim, pensando que le diría algo por sus palabras, pero el viejo asintió.

—Lo primordial es la seguridad del presidente. Todo lo demás lo dejo a tu elección.

Jensen se lamió los labios y no dijo nada, porque esas palabras eran una carta en blanco para que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

CONTINUARÁ


	27. A million reasons

CAPITULO 27: [A MILLION REASONS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s467ep25JgU&list=RDs467ep25JgU&start_radio=1)

Sigiloso como un gato, Jensen se adentró en la Casa Blanca. Le seguían a bastante distancia un escuadrón de élite, mientras tanto, Jim se había quedado vigilando las cámaras de seguridad y le daba indicaciones a Jensen por el equipo de escucha. No quería llegar ante la puerta donde estaban los secuestradores y encontrárselos de lleno sin que le diera tiempo a actuar porque no tenía ningún margen de error. Si fallaba, la vida del presidente correría un serio peligro, y eso era algo que jamás podía llegar que pasara.

Bajó hasta el último piso del búnker y caminó pegado a la pared con el arma en la mano. Su plan era no dejar tiempo de reacción. Él era muy rápido con la pistola, de hecho había cambiado la que llevaba por una muy parecida a la que solía usar, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Misha recibiera un tiro por su culpa. En todo el rato que había estado observando el monitor, el presidente no se había movido del sofá. Se había girado levemente y se había quedado boca abajo, pero nada más. Podía estar drogado, envenado, o medio muerto por alguna herida de bala. No lo sabía, y como no tenía forma alguna de averiguarlo, eso le hacía estar nervioso y de muy mal humor. Ese sentimiento era algo que no podía permitirse. Los nervios, la indecisión, y el miedo eran factores muy poderosos que siempre actuaban en contra y que podían marcar la diferencia entre ganar, o perderlo todo.

Se arrimó a la puerta y escuchó voces. Estaban hablando muy alto. Algo no debía de ir muy bien.

—Necesito posiciones —susurró. En cuanto Jim le informara de dónde estaba cada uno, él podría saber si podía entrar y atacar o no.

Dentro del búnker, en el salón amarillo, los dos secuestradores discutían la situación. El tiempo corría en su contra y ellos aún no se habían pronunciado sobre sus intenciones.

—Nos quedaremos aquí unos días más.

David miró a su compañero y cómplice. No estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión.

—No. Solo es cuestión de tiempo de que entren y nos maten a los dos, Tahmoh. Tenemos que dejar en claro nuestras intenciones.

Tahmoh bufó, se levantó, y enfrentó a su compañero que no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Impacientarte como hizo Fergus? ¿Y qué consiguió? Pegarse un tiro.

—Fergus era gilipollas y el ansia le mató. ¿A quién se le ocurre entrar tan tranquilo en la Casa Blanca? Consiguió lo que andaba buscando. Pero nuestra situación es distinta, Tahmoh, porque llevamos días aquí metidos. Llegará un momento en que nos quedemos sin comida, o sin aire. —Se giró para mirar hacia el sofá—. El presidente lleva días con fiebre. No está comiendo ni bebiendo nada. Si él muere, nosotros estamos muertos también.

Tahmoh no parecía afectado por sus palabras.

—Nadie puede saber su estado. Hackeamos las cámaras y el sistema de seguridad, ¿recuerdas?

David asintió, pero con dudas.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace día. Ahora hay miles de hackers muy habilidosos que entran en los archivos de sus institutos y que se entrenan jugando al Fortnite. Con cada minuto que pasamos aquí dentro, más peligro corremos.

—Vamos a dejarles con la duda más tiempo. Eso los pondrá más nerviosos. Les hará débiles.

—No. Eso les cabreará más. Tenemos al presidente de los Estados Unidos de América aquí. Un tío muy seguido y querido por la gente.

Tahmoh resopló y miró a su compañero con odio.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber dado este paso, David? Porque lo hemos tramado en conjunto junto con Angus. Y ya sabes que allí fuera hay mucha gente que no está de acuerdo en lo que este maricón ha convertido la nación; dejando paso a esperpentos como él, llamando a la paz mundial, a reciclar y no sé cuántas mariconadas más. ¡Jamás se han solucionado las cosas así! Seguro que mientras la nación esté así, reciclando papelitos y rescatando árboles, Corea del Norte está entrenando a sus tropas, excavando túneles secretos para esconder a su gente, y creando nuevas armas de destrucción masivas para intercambiar con los rusos que también nos tienen ganas. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a defendernos de todo eso? ¿Plantando un arbolito?

—Dialogando.

Tahmoh y David se giraron hacia la voz que llegó desde la puerta. Este último no tuvo tiempo de blandir su arma cuando una bala se le incrustó en la frente y lo dejó tirando en el suelo un segundo más tarde.

Jensen miró a Tahmoh con el arma levantada y apuntando hacia él. El secuestrador también llevaba su arma en la mano, y había tenido tiempo suficiente para apuntar a Misha.

—Baja el arma. —La voz de Jensen era hielo y lava a la vez.

Tahmoh no se dejó impresionar por el giro tan inesperado que había tomado la situación.

—No. Sé que no dudarás en dispararme, pero no te arriesgarás a que le pegue un tiro al presidente. Te importa demasiado. Es tu debilidad. Siempre lo ha sido, y ese ha sido tu mayor error.

Jensen ni se inmutó por sus palabras. Su autocontrol estaba labrado en piedra. O al menos eso aparentaba.

—Te equivocas. Tú dispararás al presidente, lo matarás y lo harás más grande y con más seguidores de los que ya tiene. Lo convertirás en un héroe. Mientras tanto yo te dispararé a ti y morirás siendo un capullo. ¿En serio no te das cuenta de que después de este tío, vendrá otro como él y que, matándole, solo vas a conseguir todo lo contrario a lo que quieres?

Tahmoh entrecerró los ojos. ¿Desde cuando el ex escolta del presidente hablaba mal de él? ¿Podía llevar algo de razón?

—¡Cállate! —gritó—. Sé que intentas confundirme y no voy a dejar que lo...

Tahmoh no terminó de decir la frase cuando una bala de la pistola de Jensen se incrustó entre ceja y ceja. Cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, aún con los ojos abiertos.

Jensen soltó el arma y corrió al sofá para comprobar el estado de Misha. Se había arriesgado demasiado al disparar a ese cabrón mientras hablaba, pero era el único momento que iba a tener donde sabía que el hombre no estaba cien por cien centrado. Lo había notado en la exaltación de sus palabras. Era ese momento o nunca. Lo arriesgó todo, y ganó. Podía haberle salido mal la jugada y que el presidente se hubiera llevado un disparo, pero todo había acabado bien, y ya no iba a pensar nunca más en lo contrario.

—Misha. —Lo zarandeó un poco y le ido la vuelta.

Misha tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía la tez pálida y los párpados en un tono violeta. Algo no iba bien. Jensen le tocó la frente y ardía. Tenía toda la ropa humedecida y pegada al cuerpo. Buscó alguna herida, orificio de bala, algún síntoma de que había perdido sangre, pero no encontró nada, solo una fiebre muy alta.

—¡Jim, manda un médico ya! —gruñó—. Y que preparen una ambulancia. ¡Rápido!

Jensen no esperó a que a Jim le diera tiempo de cumplir la orden; envolvió a Misha con una manta que había en el otro extremo del sofá, lo cogió en brazos, y fue rápido hacia el exterior. Durante el trayecto, el presidente permaneció con los ojos cerrados, inerte en sus brazos, como si no le quedara ni un soplo de vida. No respondió a ningún estímulo, ni siquiera cuando le iba susurrando su nombre al oído para hacerle reaccionar. Cuando ya iba por la entrada del búnker, los paramédicos y el médico personal del presidente lo interceptaron. Jensen no tuvo más remedio que soltar al presidente para que lo atendieran, y eso le costó más que cualquier otra cosa. No quería alejarlo de él, de su cuerpo, de su pecho. Sentía el deber de protegerle, de cuidarle todos los días de su vida, pero no porque hubiera sido su escolta, o porque Misha fuera el presidente de los Estados Unidos... No; necesitaba protegerle porque era lo que más amaba en el mundo, y sin él, su vida no tenía sentido.

Jensen vio marchar la ambulancia con el presidente dentro, protegido por el resto de escoltas y agentes de seguridad. Él tenía que quedarse para testificar. Tenía que dar su versión de lo que había pasado y entendía que ese era el protocolo que debía seguirse.

Regresó al salón amarillo. Los dos cuerpos seguían en el suelo, inertes. Tahmoh aún con los ojos abiertos. Se lo quedó mirando, y le dieron ganas de darle una patada a esa estúpida cara. Habían sido días de miedo, de angustia, y de incertidumbre. No sabía aún el estado de Misha, pero todo apuntaba a que no estaba bien, que no lo habían tratado bien. Como algo llegara a sucederle, era capaz de revivir a esos mal nacidos a patadas solo para volver a pegarles un tiro de nuevo a cada uno luego.

—Ackles.

Jensen se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó su apellido. Un tío con gafas de sol puestas, aún estando allí dentro en el búnker, llegó hasta él. Detrás, Jim lo seguía de cerca.

—Tenemos las grabaciones de todo lo que ha pasado, pero es necesario que tengamos su versión de los hechos.

Jim miró a Jensen, que no tenía pinta de querer colaborar.

—En cuanto terminemos, podremos ir con el presidente.

Jensen miró al tío de las gafas de sol.

—La vida del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América corría peligro, así que disparé a los secuestradores antes de que lo hicieran ellos. Fin.

Jim lo miró sin parpadear y luego miró al hombre. Este esbozó una mueca con la cara.

—Tiene usted una buena capacidad de síntesis. Supongo que no hay nada más que decir. Ha quedado suficientemente claro. Puede macharse de momento, pero no desaparezca por si tenemos más preguntas.

Jensen ya había echado a andar pasillo arriba rumbo a la salida.

—Estaré al lado del presidente. Búsqueme ahí si me necesita —respondió sin volverse. En su vida tenía una lista de prioridades, y la encabezaba el presidente. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

CONTINUARÁ


	28. Rewrite the stars

CAPITULO 28: [REWRITE THE STARS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI-HOQ27QEM)

Misha abrió los ojos poco a poco. Las ventanas, que le quedaban a un lateral de la cama, mostraban un sol cegador que le impedían abrir los ojos porque los rayos de la mañana le taladraban las pupilas. De pronto, una sombra se interpuso en medio de la luz y le permitió tomar constancia de donde estaba. Parpadeó para ajustar la visión y giró la cabeza. A su lado, Jensen lo miraba desde cierta distancia. Su rostro no reflejaba nada. No podía decir si estaba feliz o triste. Solo lo miraba. Esa imagen bien podía ser una alucinación.

—Estoy soñando —dijo en voz alta, porque lo último que había sabido de Jensen era que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Ni él ni Jared. El pensamiento de su escolta le hizo reaccionar en la cama—. Jared. Tengo que ver cómo está Jared.

—Jared está bien. Ayer le dieron el alta.

Misha no pudo evitar mirarle como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. ¿Jensen era real? ¿Estaba ahí, a su lado? Parecía serlo, porque estaba seguro de que no era un sueño.

—¿Qué hago en un hospital?

Jensen se atrevió a dar un paso hacia él.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

Misha hizo memoria.

—Recuerdo que alguien entró en el despacho, disparó a Jared, y ya no recuerdo nada más.

Jensen había visto los videos. Habían podido recuperar todas las grabaciones que las cámaras hicieron en un segundo plano y las visionó una a una. Había visto desde el principio, cómo Jared se puso delante del presidente para protegerlo, como luego Misha intentó coger su pistola, cómo lo llevaban a rastras hacia el búnker y cómo fue empeorando debido a la fiebre, llegando incluso apenas a moverse del sofá. El trato que le habían dado los secuestradores fue pésimo. Podían haberle tratado la fiebre, haberle dado agua, pero no; se limitaron a zarandearlo para que respondiera, llegando incluso a pegarle, pero la fiebre mantuvo al presidente ajeno a todo. También tuvo el valor de visionarse a sí mismo, de cómo abrió la puerta de ese salón amarillo con una sangre fría pasmosa y abrir fuego sin pestañear. Acabó volviendo en sí y se centró en Misha.

—Te secuestraron y te llevaron al búnker. Has tenido mucha fiebre y por eso no recuerdas nada. Cuando te encontré, estabas casi delirando.

—Recuerdo haber buscado una pastilla en los cajones de mi mesa junto a Jared porque no me encontraba bien. Creo que jamás había tenido tanta fiebre.

—Esos tíos no te dieron de beber, ni te trataron la fiebre, y el aire acondicionado estaba al máximo. Es lógico que empeoraras tanto, pero ya estás bien, y pronto podrás regresar a casa.

—¿Y tú?

Jensen dudó unos segundos. Llevabas semanas, meses dando vueltas, al final para nada, porque el único sitio donde quería estar era junto a Misha, le daba igual de la manera que fuera. Decir la verdad, lo que de verdad sentía, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Yo quiero estar aquí, contigo.

Misha deseaba más que nada en el mundo decirle que sí, que se quedara a su lado porque él lo necesitaba en todas las facetas de su vida, pero en ese momento no se encontraba bien para pensar. Aún estaba mareado y no entendía demasiadas cosas. Que Jensen estuviera allí no le había quedado claro. ¿Había vuelto para salvar al presidente, o para salvar al hombre que estaba bajo el cargo?

—Cuando me den el alta hablaremos. Si quieres. Ahora, necesito que llames a Jim y nos dejes a solas. Por favor.

Jensen apretó la mandíbula porque no era ese el recibimiento que había esperado. No quería ninguna alfombra roja ni que le pusieran su nombre a una plaza. No; quería que ese hombre volviera a amarle. Nada más.

—De acuerdo. —Caminó hacia la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás. Tenía un nudo en el pecho y apenas podía respirar. Si eso era lo que Misha quería, que así fuera.

Misha se sentía cansado y desorientado. ¿Por qué había venido Jensen? La presencia de Jim al entrar en la habitación provocó que se centrara un poco más.

—Tienes mejor aspecto.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa. Le gustaba cuando Jim le tuteaba porque consideraba a ese hombre como si fuera un padre.

—Pues me siento muy cansado. No quiero ni pensar el aspecto que debía de tener antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Estuviste cinco días secuestrado en el búnker, con fiebre y deshidratado, y en el hospital llevas algo más de cuarenta y ocho horas. Tienes mucho mejor aspecto a como te encontró Jensen, créeme.

No sabía por qué, pero a Misha no le sorprendía ese dato.

—Jensen me encontró.

—Te rescató él, sí. Vino, lo solucionó todo, como si fuera algo normal que hiciera cada día. Bajó al búnker, abrió la puerta del salón, le pegó un tiro a uno en medio de la frente, distrajo unos segundos al otro, y le acabó disparando. Luego te trajeron aquí, y hasta ahora.

Misha tenía un millón de dudas, y todas giraban en torno a Jensen. Acababa de vivir una experiencia muy traumática que podía haberle costado la vida. Podía haber sido mucho peor... pero él no se acordaba de nada. Sin embargo, todas las dudas que tenía sobre Jensen estaban ahí, latentes y al rojo vivo.

—¿Llamaste a Jensen para que viniera?

—Fue idea de Jared, pero sospecho que él ya venía de camino cuando lo localicé. De hecho, me llamó él.

Misha necesitaba mucha más información, pero le dolía la cabeza.

—¿Hay grabaciones o algo de lo sucedido?

—Todo está documentado, sí. Te lo traeré ahora mismo.

El presidente se lo agradeció. Sentía que tenía un puzle de mil piezas frente a él, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar a montarlo. Ojalá las imágenes le ayudaran a aclarar las ideas.

El presidente de los Estados Unidos de América salió del hospital setenta y dos horas después de su ingreso, después de que se comprobara que su estado no corría peligro. Abandonó el lugar con un séquito de escoltas, seguridad, y dispositivos de emergencia. Aunque no parecía haber una nueva amenaza en el horizonte, el susto aún estaba demasiado reciente como para volver a correr riesgos innecesarios.

Antes de salir del hospital Misha tuvo tiempo de visionar las cámaras de seguridad, reconocer a los secuestradores, y ver la llegada de Jensen a la Casa Blanca. Imponía su seguridad. Si tuviera que compararlo con algo mientras atravesaba los pasillos hasta llegar al búnker, sin duda era con el caballo de Atila, porque estaba convencido de que por donde pisaba Jensen, no volvía a salir la hierba.

Visionó mil veces la escena del primer tiro, cómo tuvo el atino de abrir la puerta, apuntar y disparar en el momento justo y en el sitio exacto, todo en apenas unas milésimas de segundo. Muy pocas personas en el mundo podían hacer algo así. Y Jensen lo había hecho dos veces con pocos segundos de diferencia.

También vio la manera en que Jensen lo cargaba entre sus brazos mientras atravesaba todo el búnker en busca de ayuda. En el video se veía con claridad que lo tenía arrimado a su pecho y que, cuando llegó el médico y la ambulancia, Jensen tardó varios segundos en querer soltarle. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad?

—¿Puedo pasar? —La voz de Jared llegó desde fuera. Acto seguido se vio la cabeza de su escolta asomar por la rendija de la puerta de su despacho.

—Claro. Pasa. —Misha se levantó y salió a recibirle. Cuando lo tuvo delante, le dio un abrazo que le salió del alma. No tan fuerte como le hubiera gustado porque llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo, pero el gesto era lo que importaba. Al separarse de él, lo miró—. Te debo la vida, Jared. Y no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. —Lo miró con orgullo. No podía hacer otra cosa—. Me ha dicho Jim que van a condecorarte en unas semanas. Te lo mereces.

Jared se ruborizó.

—No lo merezco. No pude evitar que te secuestraran.

—Evitaste que me dispararan, Jared. Interceptaste esa bala para que no me diera.

—Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

Misha asintió y guardó silencio. A Jared se le notaba que no veía para hablar de su condecoración.

—¿Has visto a Jensen?

—Sí. —Jared asintió—. También vi el video de tu rescate. Impresionante.

—Sí.

—¿Has pensado si vas a volver a contratarle como tu escolta?

Misha frunció el ceño porque no se había planteado nada de eso.

—No. Aún no he hablado con él. De todas formas, el puesto es tuyo y me gustaría que volvieras a él cuando te recuperes.

Jared se sintió honorado por esas palabras.

—Gracias. Será un placer.

—Eres un buen hombre, Jared. Muchos deberían aprender de ti.

Jared no supo qué responder ¿Esas palabras iban por Jensen? Porque no lo tenía claro. A él, eso de dar rodeos para hablar no le gustaba. No iba con él, por eso prefería decir las cosas claras.

—Jensen te ama.

Misha, que estaba parado en medio de su despacho, caminó hacia una de las ventanas y miró hacia el jardín.

—Tiene una manera muy peculiar de demostrarlo.

—Las palabras siempre se le han dado mal, y si a eso le sumas lo terco que es, su orgullo, su timidez, y lo importante que es para él su trabajo...

Misha puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para luego centrar la mirada en su cara.

—¿Vienes a hacer de abogado del diablo y a defenderle?

—No. No quiero meterme en vuestros asuntos. Jensen me daría una paliza si supera que estoy aquí hablando de él, pero sentí la necesidad de decir la verdad. Conozco a Jensen desde hace muchísimos años y sé cómo es.

—¿Y cómo es?

Jared no vaciló ni un segundo porque lo tenía claro.

—Jensen es un hombre que se entrega al cien por cien en lo que cree, que confía en sus amigos y que, cuando se enamora, lo hace para siempre.

Misha parecía tener las cosas claras.

—No voy a rogarle a Jensen que se quede, Jared, si es eso lo que me estás pidiendo, pero no porque no lo quiera o porque esté enfadado con él. No, es justo todo lo contrario. Si amas a alguien hay que dejarle libre. Eso dicen, ¿no? Eso he hecho yo, y eso voy a seguir haciendo. Si él quiere quedarse, que sea porque es lo que siente, no porque yo se lo suplique.

Jared asintió. Comprendía su postura y elogiaba su determinación porque, aunque parecía sencilla, no lo era en absoluto.

—Voy a marcharme ya. Jensen está en el pasillo esperando entrar. ¿Le digo que pase?

Misha asintió. No podía retrasar más ese momento. Cuando vio a Jared salir del despacho, soltó un suspiro y se obligó a serenarse. No sabía si estaba preparado para ver marchar a Jensen en el caso de que fuera a hacerlo. Otra vez. Aunque quizás había vuelto para quedarse. Si eso era así, él iba a poner una serie de condiciones.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Misha se giró hacia la puerta y asintió. Miró a Jensen que cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él, aunque se quedo a un par de metros de distancia.

—Gracias por venir, Jensen.

—Gracias por recibirme.

Misha se giró y buscó el apoyo de la mesa. Se sentó dejándose caer en el borde y estiró los brazos a los lados. Sin darse cuenta, con la uña del dedo índice, hacía una ligera muesca en la madera.

—Soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias por salvarme.

—Cualquier otro habría hecho lo mismo. Jared, seguramente, si no hubiera estado en el hospital.

Misha no respondió. La pregunta que tenía en la cabeza llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándosela que hasta le quemaba por dentro.

—¿Viniste para salvar al presidente, o a mí?

Podía parecer una pregunta de locos porque ambos eran la misma persona, pero no lo eran, y Jensen lo había entendido a la perfección.

—Vine para salvar a la persona que amo.

Misha no se esperaba que Jensen fuera tan directo porque nunca lo había sido, y sus palabras le tomaron por sorpresa, lo que provocó que bajara un poco la guardia.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir?

A Jensen no se le pasó por alto el tono de dolor de la pregunta, y se odió por eso, por haberle hecho sufrir de esa manera. Avanzó los pocos pasos que lo separaban y se quedó frente a él a muy corta distancia.

—Créeme que eso es algo que no voy a perdonarme en la vida. Si te hubiera sucedido algo, jamás me lo habría perdonado.

—Jensen, era imposible que supieras lo que estaba pasando en la Casa Blanca. Dejaste tu trabajo y no podías seguir ocupando una responsabilidad que no te correspondía.

Jensen parecía tener las ideas claras.

—No. Te abandoné, y no se abandona lo que se ama, Misha. Nunca. Cuando te conocí, pensé que lo peor q podía hacer era quererte porque el mundo nos impedía estar juntos. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba porque el mayor error que he cometido ha sido el no admitir que te quería desde el primer momento en que te vi. Necesito estar todos los días de mi vida a tu lado sin importar lo que opine el mundo de nosotros.

Misha comenzó a temblar sin saberlo. Jensen estaba ahí, frente a él, declarándole su amor, pero él aún no había hablado.

—No quiero que seas mi escolta, Jensen. No quiero que vuelvas así y que sientas la responsabilidad de protegerme y amarme al mismo tiempo, porque ese es tu punto débil y sé que acabaría destruyéndote.

—No he vuelto para trabajar para ti, sino para trabajar junto a ti. —Jensen se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta a la vez que ponía una rodilla en el suelo. Alcanzó su mano y la llevó hacia él—. Misha, ¿quieres casarse conmigo?

Misha vio ante sus ojos un anillo precioso, sencillo y reluciente. No podía ser verdad. Jensen no podía estar ahí de rodillas frente a él. Nada de eso era real. No podía serlo.

—Si no quieres casarte conmigo, lo comprendo. De verdad.

La voz de Jensen lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que no había respondido nada. Se arrodilló frente a él con las dos rodillas sobre el suelo y asintió mientras le miraba a la cara.

—Sí quiero, Jensen. Siempre he querido. —Sonrió nervioso al ver cómo le deslizaba el anillo por el dedo. Luego volvió a mirarle a los ojos, a esos increíbles ojos verdes—. ¿Eres consciente de que te vas a convertir en la primera dama?

Jensen se rio y lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego buscó sus labios desesperado. Lo había necesitado tanto... Estaba hambriento de su boca, de su sabor, de su olor. Cuando dejó de besarle, la sonrisa aún perduraba en su rostro.

—Lo sé. Ya he estado mirando tiendas exclusivas para comprarme algunas pamelas para los distintos eventos a los que tendré que acompañarte.

Misha se rio imaginando la escena. Tiró de él para que se pusieran en pie. En cuanto lo hizo, Jensen volvió a abrazarle y a estrecharle entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ser escolta, Jensen? Sé que amas tu trabajo y no quiero que renuncies a él.

—No renuncio, Misha. Lo cambio por algo mucho mejor; por ti. No quiero estar al otro lado de la puerta de tu dormitorio velando por ti. Quiero estar en tu cama, contigo. Juntos. Sin dormir.

Para Misha no había cosa que sonara mejor que esa. Ahora fue él el que lo besó y tiró de él hacia la puerta del despacho. Quería llevarle a su dormitorio cuanto antes. Cuando salieron, dejaron de besarse, pero iban cogidos de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados y parándose de vez en cuando para robarse algún que otro beso.

—Por cierto, he visto el video de cuando me sacaste del búnker. Al final me cogiste en brazos, como en la película esa de Kevin Costner.

Jensen recordó esa conversación entre ellos en el aeropuerto.

—Iba a cogerte de un tobillo y tirar de ti así todo el camino, pero había escaleras, y me pareció mal darte cabezazos contra los escalones y que mancharas las carísimas alfombras de sangre.

Misha se rio por la respuesta. Acababan de llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio. La abrió y dio un paso hacia el interior. Luego se giró y estiró el brazo, invitándole a pasar. Jensen asintió. Cogió su mano y avanzó a la par que cerraba la puerta tras él.

Misha lo llevó hasta un lado de la cama, donde se detuvo a mirarle. Sin apartar los ojos de él, llevó la mano de Jensen a su corbata y luego apartó la suya.

—Anudar ya sé que sabes, señor ex escolta, pero ¿qué tal se te da desabrochar?

Jensen lo agarró con las dos manos de la corbata y tiró con suavidad hacia él, hasta que lo tuvo pegado a su pecho.

—En eso soy incluso mejor.

FIN

UN MES MÁS TARDE...

—No quiero ser condecorado. No insistas más.

Misha bufó, desesperado.

—Mañana es el acto. No puedes cambiarlo. Jared te matará si lo dejas solo.

—Me da igual. No pienso ir.

Misha se incorporó en la cama y lo miró.

—Jensen, por favor. Deja de ser tan cabezota. Es un acto oficial y burocrático. Te pondré la Medalla del Honor, nos haremos fotos, y nada más. Te prometo que no te obligaré a que te la pongas para nuestra boda.

Jensen tenía la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Estaba apoyado en el cabecero de la cama, sin camiseta ni ningún signo de ropa sobre su cuerpo, a excepción de una ligera sábana celeste que le cubría levemente las caderas.

—Yo no te salvé para ganar ninguna medallita, Misha, y no quiero que la gente se equivoque pensando lo contrario, o que piensen que te has enamorado de mí porque te salvé de los tipos malos.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los demás?

—Desde que mi prometido tiene un trabajo donde los chismorreos pueden costarle muy caro.

—Todo el mundo conoce nuestra historia, Jensen, de cuándo empezamos y todo lo demás. Incluso van a hacer una película. —Se arrimó a él y le puso la nariz en la mejilla—. Compláceme, por favor.

Jensen lo miró de reojo. A ver quién era el listo que podía negarle algo a ese hombre.

—Veamos. Dejaré que me des esa _medallita _con dos condiciones.

—Lo que quieras. —Misha no podía ocultar su sonrisa al ver que por fin iba a conseguirlo.

—La primera es que no me vas a pedir nunca más que me la ponga.

—Hecho. ¿Y la segunda?

—La segunda es, que mañana, en cuanto termine el acto, vamos a venir aquí, me voy a quitar esa estúpida medalla, te vas a desnudar delante de mí, y vas a pagar muy caro todo este asunto.

Misha estiró el brazo para darle la mano y sellar así el acuerdo.

—Hecho, pero con una condición.

Jensen levantó una ceja al oírle y detuvo la mano antes de llegar a estrechársela.

—¿Cuál?

—Que te dejes puesto el uniforme de gala.

La sonrisa de Jensen volvió a surgir, más peligrosa que antes. Le estrechó la mano para formalizar el acuerdo y luego tiró de él hasta que lo tuvo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. ¿Por qué esperar al día siguiente cuando podían comenzar ahora mismo?

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia desde el principio y me habéis animado a seguir con vuestros comentarios en cada capítulo. Parece una tontería, pero eso anima mucho a seguir y me lo he pasado muy bien leyendo vuestras ocurriencias y comentarios XDDDD
> 
> También habréis visto que este fanfic ha cambiado de nombre. Eso se debe a que ya escribí un fanfic en el año 2012 con ese título y no me acordaba... (Sí, jamás llegaré a aprenderme ningún título, ni siguiera mío ¬¬) Así que este fanfic ha pasado de llamarse "Here I go again" a "Alone" que, incluso, me gusta más y pega más con el fanfic.
> 
> Y nada más, feliz Halloween, feliz vida, y ALWAYS KEEP FIGHTING! <3


End file.
